Bloodrayne
by DiamondsNtheskY
Summary: 'One was born to rise, the other was born to fall. Together they become the light destined to save us all.' This is a supernatural love story born out of a desire to see Emily in some super hot leather!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok this is something I've wanted to do but didn't have the balls to until I go some encouragement from a writer I've been fangirling on for like ever now. I think you know who you are but I won't call you out just in case this completely sucks LOL :0)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of criminal minds or of any other show. But if I did man oh man would Emily and JJ go at it like rabbits.**

She really has no idea how this is happening. How she has found herself writhing against the beautiful creature beneath her. How her hands have begun a journey across delicate curves and between soft, toned thighs to an apex of hot wanton heat. Emilys typically heightened senses are only serving her in the ability to recognize that she is indeed in her own home, and surely in her own bed. Yet the actual events leading to this moment are lost amongst the hedonistic haze that has invaded her mind since first setting eyes on the mysterious blonde.

Emily remembers walking into the familiar bar. Its dark décor, lavish with deep rich colors and old world undertones, where perfect to suit her brooding demeanor. Before she could even fully sit in the overly expensive leather bar seat she often occupies, a very scantily clad bartender brings her a glass of her favorite red. Nymphs are always good at remembering exactly what it is that the establishments regular patrons like. Not even seconds into savoring her first sip of the viscous liquid, a shift in the air tugs at her entire being. All of her senses became flooded with a density so hefty that it physically forced all of the oxygen from her body. The crowded bar seem to all at once become empty, yet completely full with a singular presence. Emily took in a deep, though unneeded, breath to try to ground herself again. However, this caused one solitary and exquisitely unique aroma of sweet, floral warmth to further spin her on her axis, and to awaken something feral within her. Seemingly on its own accord Emily's body shifted in attempt to seek out the source of such scent as she fought, to no avail, to keep the predator inside at bay. Her once brown, but now completely black eyes, searched the vast room for less than a second before settling and drowning in what could only be described as the deepest azure. Unnaturally blue eyes, golden cascading hair, and the scent of flowers growing on the sun were all that existed to Emily in that moment. And as the distance between the blonde and brunette began to disappear, the last coherent thought on Emily's mind was _MINE_.

Now, _MINE_, is all she can think of as she lays kisses on and between perfectly tanned breasts. And, _MINE_, is all she can feel as her fingers stroke through the wetness so prominent between the goddesses legs. She effortlessly slides two fingers deep into the silken heat hidden behind neatly trimmed curls. The blondes' walls begin to clench immediately at the welcome intrusion. The sensation of the blondes body so desperately wanting her sends Emily into her own frenzy. The pure black of her fully dilated pupils new expand to cover the entirety of her eyes. She slowly circles her thumb over the beauties engorged clitoris as she thrusts in and out with the timing perfect to the thrusting of her hips. No longer is the dark woman able to contain herself due to the gravelly wispy moans that escape the quivering womans lips. Emily rips her mouth away from the taunt rosey nipple it was previously occupied with, unable to further prevent her canines from fully extending. As the dark womans fangs reach their full length she is suddenly overcome by all of the desires and sensations bombarding her at once. The blondes heightened unique scent as well as the mingling scent of both of theirs arousal causes jolts that rattle Emily from the outside to the beast within. In a last ditch effort to gain some control over her predator, Emily screws her eyes shut, only now aware that they had been fixated on the rapidly increasing thump of the blondes pulse. Almost against her will she buries her nose against the elegant column of the beauties neck. Laying a slow languid lick upon the sweet glistening skin, she is only mildly aware that the blonde has tilted her head to the side, almost as though extending an invitation. A desire that is completely different from what she expects arises in Emily. As typical with her kind she desires to sink her fangs into the goddesses' neck. But the desire is not fueled by the need to drain her; it is driven by the need to mark this exquisite creature as her own.

A soft yet firm tug on Emilys raven locks breaks through the fog and she is able to pull her attention away from the enticing skin. As soon as deep swirling azure meets deep haunting black, her world seems to shift and Emily can feel her inner beast whimper at the blondes intense gaze. Her feral frenzy shifts from possession to utter concern that the beauty is afraid. Though it is clear that her lover is upon the brink of ultimate pleasure she slows down the thrusts of her fingers, however not completely stopping, as she brings her forehead down to rest upon the blondes. Taking a gulp in efforts to calm her breathing she never breaks eye contact as she almost pleads

"_Please don't be afraid_"

"_I'm not_"

The golden beauties raspy response was all the dark womans beast needed to settle within her. Emilys fangs began to recede. Their lips meet in a kiss that was fueled with sensations neither knew were possible. The blonde gently ran her tongue along the brunettes lips, begging for entry which she was eagerly granted. The two lovers continued this slow and sensuous dance as Emily curled her fingers adding much desired pressure to the spot that would send the blonde to her release. Combined with a few quick stokes to the beauties swollen nub her body quivered with wave after wave of unbridled pleasure. Emily once again became aware of the blondes pulse. Only this time that pulse seems to be in time with her own; a pulse that has not existed since she reached maturity nearly three centuries ago. As the blue eyed angel rode out the final throws of her orgasm, Emily remained still, locked onto those azure eyes in awe that her beast no longer just felt the need to claim this woman as her own. Now she desperately needed to be possessed by this woman as well.

**A/N *hides in the corner* I hope you likey! Please let me know. Im proud of myself because the next chapter is actually done too but I wanted to put this one out there before I got ahead of myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I'm so grateful for the follows and reviews! I wasn't sure if the desire to read about a vampire Emily was a common thing. I hope I don't disappoint but for better or worst I'm definitely gonna see it through! I hope you all enjoy the ride and please continue to let me know what you think!**

Emilys eyes snap open and she is a bit unsettled at the sensations that have encompassed her. Her entire body is strumming with warmth and the feeling of complete bliss. She is in a state of absolute peace and to her that is definitely unsettling. The reason behind this euphoric feeling starts to replay in her mind as she thinks back to the stranger she acquainted herself with into the wee hours of the morning. If it wasn't for the fact that she doesn't sleep she would have thought it all to be a dream. As the fog starts to slowly recede from her mind, she becomes aware of the very prominent sun casting light over her very sated and naked body, meaning that she is probably a little late for work.

_Wait a minute. The sun is up? When the hell did that happen?_ The last thing Emily could remember was being pushed over the edge of the most intense pleasure, for what was at that point the last of countless times, and it had still been quite dark outside.

"_What the hell?"_

"_That's what I was just thinking."_

With unimaginable speed Emily jumps to attention with gun in hand aimed at the intruder, only to be taken back at the sight before her. Standing there with her back towards the dark woman was the blonde hared beauty in all her naked glory. As the women stood picturesquely still, staring out of the floor to ceiling penthouse window, Emily allowed her gaze to travel over the blondes perfect physique. Her highly acute eyes travel up shapely calves to wonderfully toned thighs. Over the supple curves of a sculpted ass and up to the beautiful back that was adorned with magnificently tattooed wings. The womans golden mane was swept over one shoulder allowing Emily the perfect view of the art she remembers tracing her lips over. The wings were akin to that of a raven. Each shoulder blade featured its own wing that traveled to the curve of the blondes hips. The placement and detail were so precise that they seemed as if at any moment they would spring to life and the beauty would be able to take flight

"_What are you?"_

It was a question Emily wasn't even aware she had spoken out loud. Never turning her gaze from the scenic view of DC below, the blonde beauty cheekily responds.

"_Isn't it rude to ask a girl her species on the first date?"_

It is beyond obvious that the dark haired woman is more than attracted to the beauty before her. But the girls raspy voice and hint of attitude solidifies the fact that Emilys desire for this creature far exceeds that of any other person or thing she's desired before. Though this mesmeric stranger completely throws her off balance, Emily isn't prepared to let her smartass reputation down and musters up a cheeky response of her own.

"_Considering our current states of undress, I dare say that we are a little beyond the proper etiquette of a first date."_

The blonde lets out a genuinely humored laugh and Emily swears she has just heard her second favorite sound. The first being amongst the various moans the woman had made last night. At that thought alone she can feel her fangs starting to slowly elongate and the same blissful haze she had only shaken off moments ago starts to creep over her again.

"_How about you lose the gun. I can assure you I mean you no harm. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I had ample time to do so earlier."_

That statement snaps Emily back into reality. She wasn't aware she still had her gun aimed at the blonde, though she had long abandoned any notion of using it. As she lowers it to her side she is overcome with concern at the validity of the womans statement. How had she not been alerted to the blondes presence? Her kind are known for their extremely keen senses. Not to mention the woman had the jump on her because she's pretty sure that she was somehow asleep. Emily made a note to self to do a little research later. Any further musing was put on halt when she realized that the woman had finally turned to face her. Now all Emily could think about was the hardcore eye fucking she was about to commence now that she had a frontal view.

"_I'm wondering the same you know? About what you are."_

The statement caught Emily off guard. She watched as azure eyes made their way over her physique and was stunned that the woman hadn't figured out the classification of her nature. If her alabaster skin and completely black eyes hadn't been a dead giveaway, she would have thought her fangs would have made it quite obvious. There was definitely enough sunlight in the room for the woman to be able to see these things. Then it dawned on Emily…

"_I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what I am. Don't tell me that you expected me to burst into flames or sparkle like diamonds or whatever?"_

They both couldn't help but laugh at that concept. Sometimes humans can come up with the oddest myths

"_No. I wasn't expecting you to go all twilight on me. I've just never known a vampire to sleep before. I must say it has me a little thrown."_

Emily couldn't help but think the blonde had a point. She was also thrown.

"_Yeah… I'm not so sure that's supposed-"_

Emily's train of thought is halted as her eyes lock onto the blondes for the first time since "awaking" this morning. She is transfixed on blue orbs that she is almost positive are glowing. The brunette is forced to sit as what can only be described as a heartbeat took rhythm in her chest. That's not supposed to happen either. Screw the research; she was going to have to talk to Reid. She tore her eyes away from the blondes in an attempt to get her bearings and to still the beating that unbeknownst to her was in exact rhythm with the blondes. She was also unaware of the intense effect the beauty felt when locked into each other's gaze as well.

With her eyes tightly closed, after a few sobering breaths, Emily tries to start the conversation again.

"_Ok let's start over. My name is Emily, and as you have guessed I am a vampire. Now you know who and what I am. Can you at least tell me your name?"_

Emily opened her eyes and is astonished to see that the blonde is now completely dressed. She quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in surprise at the womans speed.

"_My name is Jennifer."_

_Jennifer. The perfect name for this perfect creature_. Emily is by no mean bashful but didn't like being the only naked one in the room. So flexing her own speed, she grabbed a long sleep shirt and put in on, then ran to stop in front of Jennifer with a very cocky smirk. She knew that even for a vampire she was abnormally fast and she was not above pea cocking.

"_It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Jennifer"_

Emily allowed every ounce of sexuality she could muster to drip from the word pleasure. She took great delight in the shiver she caused in the blonde when she had purred her name. The blue eyed woman is clearly rattled at the desires stirring in her due to the mere voice of the vampire. Seeing as how the dark woman had managed to get her name out of her, because she had absolutely no intentions of giving to her, the blonde thought it best time for her to take her leave.

"_Look Emily… last night was-"_

"_Please don't say a mistake!"_

Emily's beast suddenly whimpered at the thought of this woman regretting them being together. She may not have understood why or how it happened, but she could not deny how right it felt.

"I wasn't going to say it was mistake, but in truth I don't know what to say."

Jennifer truly had no clue how to quantify what had happened. She couldn't quantify what was happening right now! Never has anyone, in any of her many lifetimes, ever caused the feelings that the vampire does within her.

"_Well how about we just say that we should see each other again?"_

Emily realizes that she is not above begging either.

"_I'm not sure we should… but I'm not say we won't"_

With that the blonde made her move to head out the bedroom door, but before she could get out of reach, the vampire reaches out and draws Jennifer into a searing kiss. The blondes reply was not the definite answer the vampire needed to sate her beast. So she was determined to taste the womans lips since it was not clear that she'd get the chance to again. The kissed lasted for only a minute but was full of all the wonton desire that raged in both women. As the two final parted, after the blonde became dizzy from the sensation and lack of breath, Emily thought back to the first question she had for the goddess before her.

"_What are you?"_

Jennifer leaned into the brunette again. Emily closed her eyes as she felt the blonde gingerly place a chaste kiss upon her lips, then pull back but not far enough that her breath didn't ghost across those now tingling lips as she whispered

"_A Valkyrie"_

And before Emily could open her eyes, the Valkyrie was gone.

**A/N any Norse mythology buffs out there? Well if you are please forgive me for the few liberties I will be taking on the qualities of a Valkyrie. If you are a lost girl fan at all you may see some similarities to their ultra awesome Valkyrie, Tamsin.**


	3. Chapter 3

There is an endless amount of various emotions coursing through Jennifer right now. Fear, lust, anger, sadness, longing, completion, and a few she could not even adequately put into words. The most prominent of those raging emotions being confusion. She is confused as to how she ended up in that city, in that bar, and in the arms of the intoxicating vampire. As she runs away from the lavish home of the dark woman, Jennifer tries to fight the urge to turn around. She can't deny that every part of her wants to go back, if only to lay eyes on the vampire again. From the moment she stepped into that bar she felt a pull that shook her to her core. The blonde felt that she was meant to be in that place in that very moment, and when her eyes locked into those of the mysterious vampire everything in that moment just felt right. Despite the feeling of fulfillment the encounter caused, Jennifer can't shake the bafflement that accompanies it. The vampire had so perfectly played her body to crescendo upon crescendo as if they had been in a lovers embrace time and time again. The Valkyries entire existence has been about control over what she does, where she goes, and who she lets in. After many lifetimes of being in control, in an instant one being sent her into a whirlwind. She had no intentions of meeting Emily, and even after last night she had no intentions of telling the creature her name. She by NO means had intended on filling her in on the fact that she was a Valkyrie. Being the last of her kind to roam earth, she knew that her ambiguity is what has allowed her to survive. But among the other effects Emily had on her, the need to share herself completely with the woman far outweighed any instinct she had, even the instinct to live. Last night had been an experience that she can only vaguely remember being described to her by some of her less favored sister millenniums ago. An experience that she has spent millenniums trying to avoid. After making her way to her little cabin on Assateaque Island, she had never been more grateful for her superhuman speed. The three hour drive from DC was merely an hour run for her, but that hour allotted her the time she needed to come to the decision that she didn't meet the vampire by chance. She knew that she would need some answers and that there was only one person who could give them to her. She also knew that talking to this person would put her at great risk.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Emily stood stunned and silent for a long time after the blondes abrupt departure. She had so many questions, none of which she could form answers, but all she really wanted to do was see Jennifer again. Though the woman had just left she couldn't help but to miss her, and Emily found her sudden penchant for clinginess alarming. The thing Emily found most alarming was that she only had a name, first name at that, and a species to go by in hopes of tracking the woman down.

"_A Valkyrie… Jennifer, the Valkyrie"_

_What the fuck is a Valkyrie?_ Emily is nearly 400 years old and she is pretty sure she has come up against almost every species in existence. She's seen her fair share of sub humans but she has never come across a Valkyrie. Part of her isn't shocked that the blonde was something she's never heard of because it was blatantly clear that this woman was vastly different from anyone she's ever encountered. Emilys thoughts of the blonde were abruptly interrupted by the chirping of her phone.

_-I know princesses don't like getting to work on time, but you better get your ass here asap, we got a case! D_

The text from Derek forces Emily to put her blonde haired, blue eyed problems on the back burner for a little while, and she rushes to get ready for her already late starting morning. In less than 5 minutes she is showered, dressed, and heading down to her private garage to pick out her vehicle for the day. She had chosen her favorite pair of skin tight black jeans, a fitted deep red vintage tee, and her black leather jacket with knee high boots to match. She spent the better part of the night and morning feeling at a loss of control, so she felt the need to head into work with a little more than her usual air of badassness. She strides over to her 2013 Ducati 848, which just so happens to be black and red, and can practically feel some of her balance being restored as she straddles the bike. Even though she could have run faster, the bike is insanely fast and she tears out of her garage toward headquarters where she hopes the case that awaits gives her a distraction from the events of last night.

The ride did little to clear Emilys head but she put up her well constructed walls to appear razor sharp as she entered the bullpen.

"_Well, well, well… look who decided to grace us with her presence! Late night Prentiss?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know."_

"_Yes I would, why else would I ask"_

Although Derek had matured 50 years before Emily did, he was as immature and hormonal as a newborn. Though his antics did offer her some normalcy to this already crazy day, she had no intentions of mentioning Jennifer to him just yet. Before she could manage a response, they are beckoned to the conference room by a blur of colors that could only be the fastly fleeting form of Penelope Garcia. Once everyone had taken their seats Hotch begins to lay out the case with his typical straight forward demeanor, though there was a little more urgency y in his voice that usual.

"_There has been a series of murders of various species throughout the area. The murders seem to stem back as far as a few years and have the same distinct form of torture linking them"_

Reid being the youngest and most eager of the team asks the question bugging them all.

"_Why after years is this just now being brought to our attention_"

Hotch barely blinks as he continues

"_This particular case was being handled by another agency and they were able to zero in on an organization believed to be responsible. As of this morning a Necromancer was taken into custody and has given us the name of who they believe to be the leader. Our teams special skill set is needed in order to figure out the unsubs motives as well as his next moves, he's been unbelievably evasive, and if we can get develop a profile, we stand a chance of catching him. "_

Though Emily is pissed that it has taken years of killings for them to be brought in on this case, she is eager at the chance to catch a big fish, and is very grateful for the distraction from her personal woes. Noticing that they were given no files despite having a name, she asks the other question that had been on most of the teams minds.

"_What do we know about this guy?"_

"_Just that he goes by the name Valhalla" _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow I'm actually shocked at the amount of people taking an interest in this little tale! Thank you so much! I hope to keep it up to your standards. This chapter is pretty much setting up for the drama that's about to ensue. Please continue to let me know what you think. **

**bottleme: there are a couple little surprises in this chapter that I think you'd appreciate :0)**

As the Valkyrie watches the late afternoon sun reflect off the gentle waves of the Atlantic, she is torn between the pros and cons of what she is about to do. She knows that seeking out the only person who can offer her some guidance is almost more dangerous than it was worth, although truthfully she doesn't know why. It had been over a thousand years since that last time the blonde had laid eyes on the woman who had practically been a mother to her. Despite all the time that has passed, their last conversation was as fresh in her mind as if they had only spoken moments ago.

'_Jennifer. I know there is so much you don't understand, but know that someday you will. There will come a day when you will need me to give you the answers you seek. You will know when this day arises, but until it does you must journey on your own. It is not safe for us to continue on together. You mustn't tell anyone who or what you are. You must never show anyone your true nature. When it is time, whisper unto the raven and I shall come to you. But never before then can you speak my name.'_

The blonde reminiscing was interrupted by the galloping of a horse along the waters edge. This island is home to over 300 wild ponies and, aside from the isolation and scenic view, is the reason she settled here. The horses and landscape reminds her of the days spent training and riding in the fields of Asgard. It reminds her of the time before she was cast from her home and sisters, only to wander Earths realm alone.

As the pounding of the hooves swiftly approach, she finally gets a glimpse of the wild horse. Its body is solid white, but its mane and tail is black as night. Though much smaller in size, it was the spitting image of Shadowmire, the stallion she rode in Asgard. Shadowmire had been unlike any of the single colored steeds the other Valkyries rode, and had been a gift from the very women Jennifer needed to call upon. The blonde had spent many days on this very beach and she had never seen that pony before. She knew without a thought that it was a sign that indeed the time had come.

The Valkyrie enters her cabin and approaches the only companion she has had for quite some time. She extends her hand and a large raven flies over to her from the perch it rested on. She gently strokes its feathers before ever so softly whispering the name that hadn't passed her lips in so long.

"_Freyja"_

And with that, the raven took flight through the cabins only window, and was gone.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_So all we know about this guy is that he has no particular type of species when choosing his victims, and that his name is Valhalla."_ It was more of a statement than a question. Derek could already tell that this case is going to be both tough and frustrating. He's just glad that vampires don't get headaches.

"_Actually the fact that he's going by this name is more telling that you would think"_ Typically the team would be less than enthused at the upcoming information overload they know is about to spew from Reid. But seeing as they don't have much else to go on, they are at the very least intrigued. _"Valhalla_ _was the name of the warrior heaven in the realm of Asgard. It was ruled by the god Odin and his wife Frigg. The Norse, human and sub-human, were known to have great battles and Odin would send Valkyries to earth to aid certain warriors and bring their souls back to Asgard when they died on the field."_

If Emilys heart had been beating at the moment, she was sure that it would have stopped at Reids mention of Valkyries. "_Um, Valkyries?"_ She asks, barely able to keep a professional tone.

"_Yeah. They were servants of Odin who, aside from assisting them on earth, would help train the warriors once their souls made it to Asgard in order to make them soldiers for Odin's army that protects the realm. They were extremely adept warriors themselves, but as far as anyone knows they haven't existed for a couple thousand years."_

Emily desperately wanted to press Reid more on his knowledge of Valkyries but a greater part of her didn't want to bring attention to the possibility that the blonde was somehow involved. Fortunately its Derek who shifts the attention back to the unsub and away from Jennifers supposedly extinct species. _"So this guy is some kind of Norse buff who thinks he's sending warriors to heaven."_

"_Or he's a narcissist who feels that his base of operations is warrior heaven. Therefore he's taking souls to build his own army of noble warriors."_ Emily chimes in, bringing her thoughts back to the case and away from the blonde.

"_That would explain the unsubs lack in preference of species. He's targeting those who he feels are warriors worthy of being in his army."_ Hotch adds feeling a bit of relief at the fact that they may have more to go off of that he originally thought.

Derek thinks for a moment before he speaks again. "_That could also explain why a Necromancer would be in his organization. They may be raising some of his victims from the dead. We may only have knowledge of the ones he chooses not to keep."_

A silence falls over the team as they process the possibilities they have come up with. After a few more ideas for a preliminary profile are tossed around, Hotch assigns duties to each member of the team. _"This is all a good place to start so Penelope I want you to dig up anything you can find related to Valhalla, Asgard and any similar or related Norse myths_"

"_On it my fearless fanged leader!"_

"_Reid I want you to work on victimology. See if you can come up with anything connecting the victims. Also find out the strengths and weaknesses of each of their species"_

"_Got it Hotch"_

"_Morgan, Prentiss. You two are to meet up with Detective Hale at The Compound in an hour. He wants us in on the interrogation of the Necromancer."_ They both give him a silent nod in agreement. _"I will remain here gathering information from the various agencies involved in this case. It's almost one o'clock now, lets try to get as much done as we can before sundown. As you all know tonight is the peak of the full moon which means werewolves will be at peak aggression. Our treaty with their kind is new and tentative at best, and I know that this night causes high tensions on both sides." _Hotch pauses and directs his gaze at Derek and Emily. _"The werewolves are one of the agencies involved with this case so ANY incident involving agents on either side will be grounds for suspension. I've already assured Chief Dyson that we'd be on our best behavior as he has assured me his agents will do the same."_

_Yeah right!_ Emily couldn't help but think. Tension was putting it lightly when it came to vampires and werewolves. Add in a full moon, and despite the treaty, all hell tends to break loose.

"_That's all, let's get to work"_ Hotch dismisses the team and they gather their things as they prepare to start their assignments. The second Hotch is out of the room Garcia takes a moment to tease her favorite dynamic duo.

"_Looks like dad had to scold his little fanglings. You two better be on your best behavior or you're gonna get grounded! And let me assure you I will be the first in line to spank my chocolate thunder if you get too out of hand!"_

Reid just laughs knowing Hotch didn't expect any problems from him. He typically spends this time of the month in a library, far away from the drama the night can bring. Emily on the other hand, fully aware of why that warning was directed at her and Morgan, can only grin lecherously at the memory of last months full moon debacle.

"_Not funny baby girl, not funny."_ Is all Morgan can say throwing an arm around the shoulders of the corky blonde vampire as he escorts her to her lair. He too thinks back to the night that landed him and Emily in a cell next to four wolves that had managed to sever his arm in a bar fight. The worst part was having Hotch come bail them out with said arm in tow that had been given to him by Chief Dyson. The scolding they received was worse than the reattaching of his missing limb.

Reid and Emily were the only ones left in the conference room and the brunette uses this opportunity to get some more info out of the young vampire. _"Hey Reid got a sec?"_

"_Sure Emily, what's up?"_

"_Well, I was wondering what all you could tell me about Valkyries."_

Excited at the rare chance of a captive audience, he goes into fact sharing mode without a second thought. _"Known as 'Choosers of the Slain' Valkyries were sent into battles by their master Odin. They aided warriors by fighting alongside them, as well as gifting them with good luck, if they were fighting for a noble cause. When that warrior would fall, the Valkyrie would carry them to Asgard. If that warrior was said to be of great honor and of griffin heart then they would be taken to Valhalla to serve in Odin's army. Initially, only the just would be given a Valkyrie, but as earth became plagued with greed the causes behind wars became less just. Valkyries were still sent to collect souls for Odin but it was for those who where strong and fierce despite being noble at heart or not. Eventually they stopped coming to earth's realm all together, though the Norse never exactly knew why or if Valkyries as well as Asgard and Valhalla still existed."_

Reid stopped, looking at a seemingly lost Emily, almost wondering if she had stopped listening. More times than not this happens to him when he gets into detail about a particular subject. Little did he know, she was going over every piece of information he offered with a fine comb. She was listening for anything that would give her insight to the motives of the blonde she was quite clearly infatuated with. She knew that she should probably tell the team about the Valkyrie, but she wasn't quite ready to explain the bizarre encounter. Though logically Emily knew there was little chance of coincidence at the arrival of the Valkyrie and her species connection to this case, but logic was vastly overruled by her need to protect the blonde from the teams scrutiny.

"_Emily? You still with me?"_

"_Yeah, sorry I was just processing"_

"_Oh, ok… Is everything alright? You were quiet in briefing and I've never known you to be more that thirteen minutes late. Today you were almost two hours late and you came dressed in your riding leathers. You tend to only ride your bike to work when you have a lot on your mind."_

Emily can't help but smile at the genius vampires observations. Most would find it annoying, but Emily could never think of Reids abilities to be anything but endearing_. "It's just like you said hot shot. I got a lot on my mind. I do have a question though. Have you ever heard of a vampire falling asleep? Or randomly acquiring a pulse?"_

Reid is a mixture of concerned and intrigued by her question. _"Only before fully maturing do vampires have a pulse, but typically even from birth we never sleep. Do you think you somehow fell asleep? Emily you know you have some tendencies that are abnormal to that of our kind! Even still you should really think about seeing and old colleague of mine. His name is Dr. Hank McCoy. He mostly deals with X-genes but his whole career is based on evolution of genetics and perhaps you-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa there Doogie Houser, slow down! I was just asking ok!"_ Emily cuts him off instantly regretting that she asked. Reid is skeptical of Emilys inquiry but is interrupted by the appearance of Derek before he can press her further.

"_Yo princess, ready to go?"_

"_Yeah, be right there"_ She gives a quick response to her partner before turning her attention back to Reid_."Hey I gotta head out but thanks for the info hot shot!"_ She gives him a squeeze on the shoulder before heading out the door to catch up with Morgan. She doesn't notice Reid pulling out his cell to make a call as he worriedly watches her retreating figure.

A/N That chapter was a monster compared to my others! Hope it was informative. Cookies to those who can tell me Reids old colleagues nick name!


	5. Chapter 5

"_You alright there princess?"_The ride to The Compound had been fairly silent and Morgan was starting to get worried. It was apparent that Emily had been in deep thought since they had left Quantico.

"_Huh? Oh yeah I'm just thinking about the case."_ It wasn't entirely a lie. She was thinking about the case, but not about the Necromancer or the unsub, she was only concerned with the Valkyrie and her possible evolvement with this whole thing.

Sensing that there's a lot more on Emily's mind than she is currently willing to let on, he decides it's best to just talk about the job at hand. He will get the rest out of her later. _"So how do you think this is gonna work? Do you think we will be given the lead during the interrogation, or that we are just supposed to observe?"_

"_I'm not sure. But you know how these types of inter-agency task forces are. Hale will delegate specific jobs based off of who he has to work with. That's why all the questioning and information sharing will be done there. Plus it helps keeps the peace."_ The Compound is a facility that handles cases involving more than one species. Though each kind are responsible for governing their own, sometimes problems would arise between two or more species. These incidents were handled by The Compound in effort to eliminate any biased prosecution. It also served as a place that multiple agencies could work together in instances such as the current case. Hale is actually the director of The Compound, but preferred to referred to as detective. His staff includes people of all kinds of species, sort of like a sub-human UN.

Emily opens up her file to take a look at the other agencies that are working the case. _"Looks like we will be working with shape shifters, succubi, genies, and of course the werewolves. Wow… this guy was all over the place, and that's just the ones we know about!"_

"_Yeah…. Maybe he's some kind of underling sense he's using Necromancers in his organization?"_ Morgan brainstorms out loud.

"_Maybe. But something tells me that this guy is way more powerful than any underling. I don't know what this guy is, but I do know that this whole case gives me a bad feeling." _

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBR

Jennifer sits and waits. She has no idea how long it will take for her to hear from Freyja. She isn't sure of how, or even if it will work. All she knows is that it is now completely out of her hands. As she waits she has plenty of time to think on the events of last night and the days leading up to it. Lately she had been overcome with a feeling of uneasiness. It's not a feeling that she can accurately describe but she knows that it has driven her to this place. The blonde had roamed earth aimlessly for endless amounts of time, but on recently felt like she was heading towards something. The Valkyrie had remained distant from humans and sub-humans alike only keeping company with people for very short periods of time before moving on to another destination. She never stayed long enough to remember names; she never let anyone close enough to learn hers, at least not her real one. Then, one day she felt as though something big was about to happen and that she needed to be there. This feeling pulled her to this Island where she had felt almost content until last night. The unsettling feeling she had been harboring turned into a longing force that led her into the city limits of DC, and into the bar that occupied Emily.

_Emily._ Just thinking of the vampires name sent her heart fluttering. Everything about the brunette was a divine mystery. Her scent, her eyes, her lips, her taste, her touch, all sent the Valkyrie into a euphoric trance. Jennifer had never felt so complete, so right, so_ loved_? How could she feel love for a woman that she had not known, and in reality still doesn't. Emily had made her defy the only rules she lived by. The vampire, who didn't seem at all like any she'd encounter before, got close to the blondes heart. Close enough to share who she was. She had broken the only rule Freyja had given to her, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset about sharing her true self with a woman that she felt was… _hers_.

Jennifer was so lost in her thoughts of the brunette that she barely registered the raven that flew into the cabin. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or afraid as she approached the dark creature. As she comes to stand in front of it, she notices that this raven is different from her beloved bird, midnight, which left hours ago. This raven is slightly longer in wing span and a bit thinner, but the most startling difference was in the birds eyes. This ravens eye were a mix of green and grey, not the typical black. It was a color that was burned into her memory long ago.

The Valkyrie stood speechless as the raven's wings began to contort and shift into long feminine arms. Feathers disappear into golden skin as torso, legs, and long platinum hair took form. Once the transformation was complete, Freyja stood before the Valkyrie equally silenced at the sight of the young woman she so loved. A woman whose entire life had been altered by greed and prophecy. A woman whose life, despite its longevity, was about to truly begin. A woman who wasn't even aware that she was her child.

"_My dear Jennifer, I am sorry that it has been so long…"_

Tears are streaming from the Valkyries face, but she is still too stunned to make a sound. Realizing that the golden blonde would probably be unable to form words for a while, Freyja stretches her arms to receive the girl, also taking a moment to revel in their reunion before diving into the reason she had to come. Freyja can feel Jennifer is shaking as she sobs, and allows the girl a moment to fall apart. Sooner than either of them wanted, Freyja pulls back from the embrace. Though she had missed the girl dearly, her only priority was to prepare Jennifer for the shit storm that was about to come.

"_Come Jennifer, we have much we must discuss. I'm sure you have many questions to which I shall give you the answers. I'm afraid we haven't as much time as I had wished for, a darkness that seeks to destroy you has already come."_

**A/N I wanted to give you their conversation in this update but it was too much to put in this chapter. Don't worry it is next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright guys I know I left you hanging last chapter… I hope this makes up for it :0) Thanks again for your follows, favs, and reviews!**

The Compound was a whirlwind of hustle and bustle. Analysts, CSIs, detectives, and ME's of numerous species were all working quite intensely. Images of Valhalla's known victims were projected on high tech computer generated screens. The facility was known for its state of the art equipment and Emily often referred to the place as Garcia's wet dream. Hale, finally able to disengage himself from a heated discussion with a shapeshifter, notices the two vampires and waves them over.

"_Agent Prentiss, agent Morgan, I'm so glad you could make it_" After shaking their hands, he excuses himself from the shapeshifter and guides them over to a hall that extends from the center lab. _"I'm afraid I will have to introduce you to everyone else later, right now time is of the essence and I need you to question this guy right away. Have you both had a chance to get caught up with the files?"_

Morgan, being the one standing closest is the one to answer _"We've gone through all the information but I have to say, for being a three year long active investigation there isn't much here."_

Hale can only nod in agreement "_Sadly enough that's all we have due to it being such a wide spread situation. At first we only had werewolves and a few succubi presenting with the signature torture of this case. It was like pulling teeth trying to get other agencies to compare their files, but as more and more species became affected, we were able to gather what little information we have. "_

"_Why are we just now being brought in on this investigation?"_ Emily had been baffled by this since the briefing.

"_When we first discovered a vampire as a possible victim, I sent the information to your investigation team. I never heard back from the units chief, but fortunately I have a friend in that department who would inform me anytime a similar case would come across his desk. Only within the last few months have I noticed a sudden influx of vampires presenting as Valhalla's victims. Despite my numerous attempts at pulling them in, the chief kept assuring me that she was keeping an eye on the situation, and that my involvement was unnecessary. Yesterday my guy sent me three more vampire files. I couldn't sit by anymore hoping she'd come around so I went directly to Hotch myself. I'm glad I did because this Necromancer is the first real break in this case and we could really use your teams elite profilers."_

It was all starting to make sense. The vampires agency was broken up into several teams. All cases are initially brought to the investigatory department which is run by Erin Strauss. Once the information is compiled she assigns the case to the necessary department. For reasons unknown to the team, Strauss harbors a massive hate-on for Hotch and the profiling department. Now it's clear to Morgan and Prentiss as to how they were unaware of this entire situation.

They came to a halt in front of one of the interrogation rooms. The three looked through the one-way glass silently as they observed the eerily calm Necromancer within. After a few moments, Hale speaks again. _"I've always had great respect for Hotch and you guy's team. I'm sorry about the circumstances but am honored to have you in on this. He's all yours. Any and everything you find out would benefit a whole lot of species soooo… good luck! Let me know if you need anything." _And with that he takes his leave.

Morgan turns to Emily with a look of pure disbelief. _"Can you believe Strauss?"_

"_Don't tell me that you are actually surprised, that woman hates us!"_

"_Yeah but this isn't about our team. This is about our species, multiple species. Hell this may affect the entire sub-human race!"_

"_Strauss only cares about herself. She doesn't give two shits about our kind or anyone else's. For now let's not dwell on count dracu-bitch, we got a perp to pick apart. So Morgan, wanna take the lead in questioning this guy?"_

"_Oh no… by all means princess, ladies first."_

Emily shoots him a mischievous smile "_So that means you DO want to go first?"_

"_Ha ha Prentiss. Very funny!"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Freyja guided the stunned Valkyrie over to the couch. After forcing the golden blonde to take a seat, she made her way to the bedroom and retrieved a robe. Despite her platinum hair being long enough to shield most of her body, she preferred more modesty when in her human form. By the time she makes her way back into the sitting room, Jennifer had finally found her voice.

"_Freyja. I didn't know what else to do. Everything seems to be so out of wack around me, and pulling me, and I don't know what it is."_ She pauses to collect herself. _"I've done what you've asked for so long. I've stayed quiet about what I am. I've lived a life of wandering not to get close enough to anyone who could find out. All this I did without knowing why? Last night I failed. I don't know why I'm here, or why I'm feeling so overwhelmed, but I'm so sorry I failed you."_

Jennifer drops her gaze from that of her mentor in shame. She expected Freyja to be mad or even worse, disappointed. But when the older woman lifts the girls chin to draw in her gaze, she is shocked to see a look of understanding on her face.

"_You haven't failed me dear. Perhaps what I'm about to tell you will help you better understand."_

The Valkyrie sits silently knowing that even without asking the multitude of questions that has arisen over the years, somehow Freyja would have the answers.

"_Over five thousand years ago a great Oracle was given a vision of prophecy. The prophecy was that God of Valhalla and Asgard, Odin, was to have three children. One to sit by his side, one to betray him, and one to be a savior of realms. Odin and his wife Frigg gave had two sons, Thor and Loki, who for centuries worshiped their father and diligently served the realm. Odin was convinced that his two sons were the prophesized second hand and savior, so he had a spell cast over Frigg to render her unable to bare more children. He thought this would ensure that there would be no betrayer. As time continued on Thor grew vain, and often challenged the authority of Odin, so his father cast him from the realm in fear that he was the betrayer. Once Thor was gone, Odin was heartbroken and sought council from the Oracle about his decision. She could only confirm that the savior had yet to be born. Being that Frigg was unable to conceive, Odin left Asgard In search of a maiden to give him another son. While absent he left Loki to rule from Valhalla, he figured it be good practice since he was to be Odin's second and successor to the throne. When he returned he brought the maiden that was with child to live in Asgard, though not to Valhalla to avoid any suspicion from his wife. Little did he know, Loki's temporary rule left him drunk with power and he became obsessed with claiming the throne as his own._

_The child was born and was already special. Odin immediately knew that the savior had been born. The maiden and child resided amongst the Valkyries in Asgard and the child grew to become one of the fiercest warriors ever known. Odin watched the child from Valhalla and often longed to bring them home. He also began to doubt his decision to cast out Thor, wondering if his sons actions were merely that of a boy trying to come into his own. One day the oracle was given another vision of prophecy. She told Odin that the betrayer had grown angry, and soon seeked the throne. _

_Loki had often seen the longing in his father's eyes for the son that was gone. He also would see him watching the Valkyries of Asgard and felt they were loved more than he, 'successor to the throne'. One night the Oracle informed Odin that the betrayer was coming to conquer Valhalla and Asgard, and that the savior must be hidden until ready to save the realm. The savior would only be able to end the destruction once they came into full power. He went to the maiden and sent her and the child to earth until the time came when SHE could save their realm."_

A look of realization crossed the face of Jennifer as she realized the point of Freyjas history lesson.

"_Loki seeked help from a dark sorcerer who told him that in order to over throw his father he must destroy his army and its gatherers, so with underlings he'd brought from Hellheim, he destroyed the Valkyries of Asgard in what is known as the Purge. Without his army Odin was defenseless and Loki seized Valhalla and the realm. He killed Odin and has since ruled over all of Asgard. Loki has grown greedy and thirsts for more power. He has decided to come to earth to claim this realm, but I fear he has learned of the prophecy and seeks to destroy the one that can destroy him"_ Freyja pauses letting the information sink in for the Valkyrie before continuing with the last words Odin had spoken to her before sending them to earth.

"_One born the rise, one born to fall. Together they become the light destined to save us all. You Jennifer are the child of Odin, my daughter, and the savior of the realms. But there is another that is destined to save the realms at your side. In order to come into your full power you had to find your mate and complete the sacred Valkyrie bond. Your mate is also a child of prophecy. She is of this realm and is unlike any of her kind. Together you are more powerful than any species and are the key to ending the destruction headed towards this realm, and have the ability to restore ours. You are not just a Valkyrie Jennifer, but you are also a God. You were drawn here because it is your destiny. You were drawn here because of the bond."_

"_Emily… Its Emily isn't it?"_

"_Yes, she is your mate. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss of house Bloodrayne. The only descendant and daughter of the Blood King"_

**A/N ooooh… Emilys story is next! Any questions so far? I tried to explain Jennifers history without giving the whole story away. But it will all come together… promise! Oh and kudos to those Xmen fans out there who guessed Beast as Reids doctor friend!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ After sitting in stunned silence for long moments at the end of Freya's history lesson, Jennifer's emotions bounced between confusion, shock, relief and anger, before finally settling on hysteria. _"So you are telling me that I am part Valkyrie. Part GOD? Odin's bastard child? YOUR DAUGHTER!? And one half of some prophesied power couple that's suppose to go all batman and Robin on my half brother in order to save the world?"_

Ahh… there she is. This was the Jennifer that Freyja had always known. A little hotheaded, a lot sarcastic, and the snarkiest Valkyrie she'd ever known. The girl was so much like her brother Thor it was ridiculous! Freyja was actually happy to see the Valkyrie so fired up. She had feared that the last millennium had softened the girl, and now more than ever she needed to be strong. _"Actually you are full Valkyrie and a God. I'm not sure who the bird people are, but technically you will be saving multiple worlds. But other than that, I'd say you are spot on."_

The Valkyrie shoots a look sharp as daggers at the older woman who just dropped a bombshell of shit storm proportions into her lap. _"Why?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I want to know why. Why wasn't I told who I am? Why wasn't I told who you are? Why was I forced to be alone all this time? Why Emily? Why is this all happening now?"_ Jennifer's tone shifted from hysteria to hurt, as she looked to her mother with tears in her eyes, begging for some sort of explanation that would make all the pain she's endured at least worth it.

"_I know it doesn't seem reasonable but all of it was done to protect you. The secrecy, the separation… you are my child and I never wanted to leave you alone. Your survival, however, was bigger than that of my wishes. I do not hold the answers to the ways of the fates. You and Emily were tied by destiny long before even I was born. And now is the time because the Great War has begun. "_

So emotionally spent, all the Valkyrie can do is whisper her concerns "_So what does all of this mean… the prophecy and the bond? What happens now, how does it all work?" _

"_Each Valkyrie bond entails a deep connection on a physical and mental level but as children of prophecy your bond is like no other. I do not know how your bond is unique but there is another you must seek. They will be able to give you these answers." _

Freyja can feel a familiar tingling sensation enveloping her skin, and she knows she doesn't have very long. She cuts the Valkyrie off just as she is about to speak. _"Jennifer listen to me, my time is up and I am saddened to say that I must leave you again. Know that I always have been, and forever will be with you my darling child. You may call to me one more time and I will come, but choose wisely for that will be the last time that I can take this bodily form. Just remember to listen to your heart, and trust the bond."_

No sooner than those words left Freyjas mouth, the silken robe she adorned fell to a heap on the floor. With teary eyes the Valkyrie gazed upon the raven that stood amongst the puddle of fabric, then watched as it flew out of the window.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The interrogation of the Necromancer was going nowhere slow. Morgan and Prentiss have questioned him relentlessly but all they had gotten were clipped cryptic responses.

Who is Valhalla? "_Everything"_

Where is Valhalla? "_Everywhere"_

What does Valhalla want? "_Everyone"_

After hours of various approaches it became clear that this guy was not going to give them any direct answers. So they decided that letting him stew in a cell for a night or two may make him more talkative. Most underlings can't stand being in bright and confiding spaces. Just as Emily and Derek stood to leave, the Necromancer graced them with one last ominous message. "_It won't be long now. He has found what he was looking for" _

Something about that statement sent chills down Emily's spine. "_What was he looking for?"_ She was met with no response, but a creepy smirk that the Necromancer directed right at her.

The two vampires returned to the center lab that was serving as the main hub for the investigation. Looking for Hale, they found him huddled with Hotch and Reid. Over to the side Garcia sat typing away while chatting animatedly with a tall Genie. Morgan made his way over to inform Hale and Hotch of the results of the Necromancer's questioning, while Emily decided to touch bases with Penelope.

"_Hey Garcia! How long have you guys been here?"_

"_Not long my sour gumdrop! Emily this is Morrigan. Morrigan this is our one and only leathered and lovely Agent Prentiss"_ The two shake hands and the Genie further introduces himself.

"_Nice to meet you Agent. I'm Dr. Morrigan, medical examiner for the Jinn."_

"_Nice to meet you as well doctor."_ Emily can sense some major tension in the air, seemingly that of the sexual nature, so she is sure she just interrupted some intense flirting. "_What are you two working on?"_

The Genie gives her a sly smile that is reminds her so much of Derek "_Your colleague here was just impressing me with her supreme computer skills, but I'm afraid I must head over to discuss a few thing with Dr. Reid. So if you ladies would excuse me." _And with a polite head bow he took his leave.

Emily raises a brow as she looks at Garcia who is very blatantly watching the man walk away "_Perving much?"_

"_Uh yeah, who wouldn't? Id rub his lamp any day!"_

"_Ok that was way more than I needed to know"_ Emily is sure that if Vampires could throw up she would have. "_You sure it's not just because he's all muscley and kind of reminds you of Morgan? I mean even their names a practically the same."_

"_Blasphemy my dark princess! No one will ever be my burning hunk of chocolate love. But I do have to admit that I am totally dreaming of Genie right now!"_

Emily can only shake her head completely amused, as she always is, at the antics of one Penelope Garcia. She is like no other vampire she has ever met. Emily often says that Garcia is what you get when a unicorn humps a care bear and has a baby.

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid join the woman after a few more minutes and the team discusses a few things before it's decided that they should call it quits for the day. Hotch checks his watch and addresses the team. "_Ok we have about and hour left of daylight. Let's get back to Quantico and wrap up a few things. We will meet back here tomorrow at first light and will continue working from here throughout the case. Be sure to get everything you need. Don't forget my warning to you about tonight. Do NOT do anything that could get you kicked off of this investigation and suspended!"_

The team heads out of The Compound towards their SUVs. Before they can get all the way out of the door Dr. Morrigan runs over trying to catch up to the team that is moving with vampire speed. "_Dr. Reid hold on a second."_ Spencer stops to wait for the man and Emily stops to wait with him. "I _just wanted to give you the information you requested. I thought you might want it before you left."_

"_Thanks doctor, I appreciate it!"_ Turning from the Genie he and Emily once again head towards the SUVs.

"_What was that about?"_

Without even breaking his gaze from the new information in hand Reid, eagerly tells her of the information he found that could possibly give them a new lead _"I asked him to get me the tox reports of all of the victims. I noticed that all of the hands had microscopic puncture wholes, much like those left behind by an IV. "_

"_Did they find anything?"_

Reid studies the file for a second more before adopting an incredulous expression. "_No… nothing! Either this guy is using something that metabolizes quickly, or he's not injecting them with anything. I think he's drawing blood for testing!"_

"_Wait Reid… testing? The last thing the Necromancer said was that it 'won't be long now, he has found what he was looking for.' Do you think this guy is looking for something tied to DNA?"_

"_I'm not sure Emily, but that seems to make the most sense. And if he has found it I think that he is about ready to execute whatever his main plan is. I have a really bad feeling about all of this."_

"_Yeah, you and me both hot shot."_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The team gathered all the things they needed from Quantico since they would be working from The Compound for the duration of the case. Derek asked Emily to join him for a drink, but she declined. She knew that her plus Morgan on a full moon equals nothing but trouble. Also she wanted a chance to be alone to figure out several things that have come of the last 24 hours. Most, if not all, of those things included Jennifer. She has a few glasses of Red at the same bar she first encountered the Valkyrie. She convinces herself that it's because the place is her usually haunt, but she is well aware that she hopes to run into the beauty again. After a few hours she decides it's best to head home. The blonde, who she was _not _waiting for, hadn't showed up and it was getting close to midnight.

Leaving the bar, she was barely out of the door before her predator side was alerted to a presence. Her eyes quickly blacked over as a very familiar smell became prominent, but she didn't turn around and continued towards the direction of her motorcycle. She continued cautiously, but it was evident that this person was not going away, in fact it was getting closer and Emily immediately dropped her fangs. She slowed to a stop as the approaching person spoke; she knew that this situation was not going to end well.

"_Well look what we have here. Out here all alone sweetheart? Where's your big muscle man friend? Somewhere hiding so he doesn't lose another limb?"_

She doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is. If the stench of whiskey and wet dog wasn't enough, that god awful accent was a dead giveaway. _"What do you want LaMontage? Shouldn't you be off howling at the moon or something?"_

Emily's was predator fully ready to pounce at his maniacal laugh. Will LaMontage has always been an ass but is pretty much a maniac during the full moon. She knew that he was probably even worse tonight because their last run in caused him to lose his badge. But if he was looking for a fight, her predator was ready to give it.

"_Cute chere, real cute. You better shut that little mouth of yours, or I might have to come over there and shut it for ya"_

Emily turned to face the werewolf and, with an unnervingly menacing tone, gave him one last warning, _"Why don't you be a good dog, and run along home before I neuter you and make you my bitch_!" Emily's predator was almost in complete control. The wolf growled and began to shift, clearly ticked off by her last comment. But Emily too felt the beast inside of her change. Her entirely pitch black eyes had now changed to that of blood red. Her fangs grew to a length they had never before and she felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest, forcing fiery blood throughout her veins.

The wolf was momentarily shocked but was too drunk and geeked up by the full moon to realize the danger he was truly in. His eyes turned a gross yellow and he crouched to launch an attack on Emily.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

The voice came from behind Emily, and though her full predator had come to surface it wasn't alarmed by the presence at all. The wolf snapped his eyes in the direction of the voice and was almost pleased to see that it had come from a gorgeous blonde.

"_This doesn't concern you darling… why don't you just sit your pretty little self on the side lines , and when I'm done with her I'll show you some fun."_

Every muscle in Emily was now shaking and she was just a millisecond away from ripping his wolf head off its shoulders, when suddenly Wills eyes tuned from yellow back to brown with a pure look of fear. He began to cower backwards but was locked into the gaze of the blondes. Emily turned to see what had the wolf so afraid and was shocked, though not scared, by what she was seeing. The blondes golden hair was pulled back allowing Emily to see the ghastly pale white that now adorned her face. The Valkyries azure eyes had been replaced by black hollows, as if shadows now existed in their place. Jennifer stayed fixated on the wolf as she spoke in her same raspy and even tone, but with a very authoritative smirk on her face.

"_You do not want to do this. You want to turn around and walk away until your legs will not allow you to walk anymore. You are a disappointment and you will think about what a bad boy you have been. Now leave us."_

Like a puppy just scolded by his owner, Will turned and took off with his tail tucked between his legs.

Emily eyes had now changed back to the normal sized deep brown irises that are their normal form, but she never stop looking at the blonde who had suddenly appeared at her side. The shadows had started to fall from the Valkyries face, her skin took back is gloriously tanned hue and her eyes had turned back into their mesmerizing blue.

"_That was a nifty trick. What did you do to him?"_ was all Emily could say when she finally found her voice.

"_I have the ability to cast doubt. I just made him think that he was a bad dog. He will probably be contemplating his purpose in life for at least the next couple of days."_

Emily has so much to say to this woman, so many questions, and also wants to kiss her so bad! But all she can come up with at the moment is "_Nice!"_

"_Emily, I think we need to have a talk…"_

"_She's right. Actually all three of us need to have a serious talk!"_ The voice seemingly came from nowhere. Both women took defensive stands ready to eliminate whoever the approaching intruder was. But as the stranger came into view, a look of confusion and recognition crossed Emily's features.

"_Uncle David?"_

"_Hello Emily, Jennifer. I think it's time we had a little discussion"_


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was more than a little surprised and very happy to see this elderly man standing before her. Although her uncle, David Rossi had raised her from birth essentially being the only parent she'd ever had. _"Uncle David, what are you doing here?"_

"_First how about you relax a little, I won't bring any harm to Jennifer. And perhaps you can tell her that I do not pose a threat to you so that she can do the same."_ Emily hadn't even realized that she was standing a little in front of Jennifer, fist clenched in a defensive stance. Little did she know, Jennifer stood with her hands firmly gripping a dagger, ready to filet the man if he came anywhere near the vampire. Neither woman was aware that the instinct to protect their mate was an unconscious effort.

Though Emilys stance relaxed, she still stood between the Valkyrie and her uncle. Though she completely trusted the man, her primal side apparently wouldn't leave it to chance.

Jennifer could feel some of the tension leaving Emilys body and loosened her grip on her weapon. But she too was on high alert. "_How do you know my name?"_ It was a question both women had. The Valkyrie was just the first to ask.

"_I know exactly who you are, and what you are. And I believe I have answers to questions both of you have."_ He looks to Emily before speaking again_. "We must talk but this is not the place to have this conversation. Meet me at the manor in 30 minutes. I promise before long you will understand."_ And with that a great cloud of purple smoke appeared, and as it disappeared so did the man.

Jennifer stared at the empty space in awe of what she had just seen. "_That man is your uncle? What is he? He doesn't seem like a vampire at all."_

"_He isn't. He's a Seer. I'm more of an adopted niece, although he is pretty much like my father. He's the only family I've ever known"_ Emilys response is a little saddened at the thought of never having known her birth parents, but she wouldn't trade David Rossi for the world.

The Valkyrie turns to Emily lifting a questioning eyebrow _" I wasn't aware that Seers could vanish in thin air!"_

Emily can't help but laugh because she knew that indeed Seers did not have that ability, but her uncle was a bit of a drama queen. _"They don't… my uncle has a flair for theatrics. Apparently back in the day he was really good friends with Merlin who taught him alchemy for creating smoke screens. He swears that he is the reason for Houdini's success as an illusionist. I'm sure his car is parked around the corner."_

"_Wow!"_

"_Yeah, he's an interesting man, and he seems to know more about you than I do, chooser of the slain."_ Emily is still wondering so many things about the blonde. Mainly why she feels so drawn to her, but also if she is tied to the current case she is working?

"_I see you've done a little research on my kind. There are many things that I need to tell you, most of them I just learned myself. I think that we should go talk to your uncle. Whatever he knows will be a help to us both….. Do you trust me?"_

"_I'm not sure I should… but I'm not saying that I don't"_ Emily can see the smile that crosses the blondes face as she recognizes the vampires play on the phrase she used after their last encounter. For a moment she gets lost in azure eyes, and even if she had a million questions about this woman she cannot deny that no matter what happens she wants this woman in her life. _"Let's go Jennifer; we wouldn't want to keep Rossi the great waiting."_

"_Do you mind if I catch a ride?"_

The beast in Emily purred in absolute delight. The thought of the blonde sitting behind her with those shapely legs squeezed against her. Those supple breasts pressed into her back, and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist sent a shot of arousal straight to her core. "_Absolutely…. You don't have problems with motorcycles do you?"_

Jennifer watched as Emily walked over and straddles the Ducati. To see the vampire on the magnificent machine while clad in that leather jacket, boots, and skin tight jeans was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "_Not at all."_ Her voice came out a lot huskier than she intended, but knowing she was about to be pressed so tightly against the vampire made it beyond her control. She climbed on behind Emily and couldn't resist trailing her hands up the brunette's thighs before securing her arms around her midsection. Both barely contained the moan that threatens to escape them at the contact. "_Hold on_ _tight"_ was all Emily said before she tore off towards her uncle's home.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The manor was a magnificent sight. As far as Emily knew it had belonged to David for centuries, and had been the place that until about two hundred years had been her home. It was well hidden by acres of land and had always been a sanctuary with gates enchanted my Merlin himself. Jennifer was amazed at the beauty of the place, and wondered if even Odin's home in Valhalla held such opulence.

Emily immediately led Jennifer towards the study, knowing that more than likely that would be where her uncle would be waiting. They entered the massive room and surely there David sat with a look of seriousness that the Vampire had never seen before.

"_Emily, it's been too long sense you've been here. Jennifer, welcome to my home."_

"_How do you know Jennifer Uncle David? What is going on?"_

With a grave and equally proud expression David prepares to tell Emily a story that will change everything she has ever known.

"_Please take a seat, both of you. This story is a bit long. Jennifer some of this you will know but the rest will help with some of the things you don't. I had a sister; she was my twin and also a Seer. We were both given a vision of a Great War. Then came a vision of prophecy. A child of this realm was meant to join with the child of another. One child had the blood of the King. The other had the blood of a God. Our father told us that we were to watch the fates for these children, I here on earth's realm. My sister was sent to the realm of Asgard. I believe they called her an Oracle instead of a Seer there, but it's the same thing. But I digress… five millenniums ago this realm was ruled by the Bloodking, Viserys Bloodrayne. He was known as one of the first vampires, and was the only of your kind able to create another. Vampires are born, but the Bloodking had the ability to change someone. His blood also had the power to heal, the power to resurrect and the power to enthrall. His child as well as a child In Asgard where destined to one day bond and become the saviors. The child of prophecy in Asgard had been born, and so had the betrayer who would start the Great War. That child of the Bloodking had yet to come. Centuries later the Bloodking's wife was with child, and not a moment too soon because the destruction of Asgard had begun. The destroyer of that realm is the one destined to destroy this realm as well as many others. The savior from Asgard escaped the fate of death by being sent to earth, as well as to wait for the arrival of her mate so that they could bond. Once bonded they would be stronger than any God, any king, and any species in any world. _

_A thousand years ago a dark sorcerer was sent by the destroyer to search for the savior that was sent to earth. I saw that he was coming and new that it wouldn't be long before he would come after the Bloodkings born. The wife of the Bloodking was sent into hiding until she had given birth. Not even days later the sorcerer came seeking that child so the Bloodking sacrificed himself in hopes to trick the sorcerer into thinking that he had yet to bare child. The dark sorcerer was not satisfied. He wanted to find the wife of the king, and until he pierced her in the belly, he would not be able to convince the destroyer that there was no chance of this world's child of prophecies birth. So the king's wife sent her newborn child to live with another, and then scarified herself to the sorcerer's sword._

_I raised that child as my own. You Emily are the child of prophecy of this realm. Just as Jennifer is the child from Asgard. The chooser of the slain and the decent of Bloodrayne. The dark days of The Great War is upon us, and only together can you both save the realms."_

**A/N Two updates in a day! Don't worry more conversation with Rossi, Emily, and Jennifer is the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Have I told you guys you are awesome? Because you are! As always I am grateful for your reviews, follows, and favs. You all make me blush :0)**

Emily Prentiss considered herself a highly intelligent person, and rightfully so. She had several degrees extending from psychology to auto engineering. Even agriculture, due to a bit of a hippie phase back in the 60s. She speaks fluent Italian, French, Spanish, German, Arabic, and at least four other human languages as well as twelve sub-human ones. The last time she took an IQ test she actually scored two points higher than Reid, though she will never tell him. But somehow with all that intelligence and linguistic skills, she is only able to sum up a very ineloquent

"_H-huh?"_

Rossi is part entertained part annoyed at the look of pure confusion that has overtaken Emily's face. He is sure that this is what a brain fart would look like if they actually existed. Unfortunately he realizes that the Valkyrie would be no help because even though she was slightly more informed than the vampire, she has an equally flabbergasted look on her face. _"Ok let's try this in laymen's terms. You, Emily, super vampire. You, Jennifer, super Valkyrie. You two are super mates, and will save the realms from a super jackass who is currently causing some super chaos-"_

"_Don't fucking patronize me David I'm not five I'm fucking five hundred. I get the broad strokes, the seriously fucked up broad strokes by the way, but what I don't get is how I'm just now finding out any of this!" _She looks to Jennifer and with only a little less anger in her voice questions her. "_Did you know about all of this? Whatever all the fuck this is!"_

"_No..NO!"_ Jennifer is momentarily shaken by the anger in the vampire's voice, but not because of fear. She is shaken by how incredibly turned on she is at the sight of her mate getting all worked up. "_I'm just as in the dark about all of this as you are. I only learned a few hours ago about being a 'child of prophecy' and this whole bonding thing. I swear I didn't know about you or any of this really! I need just as many answers as you do."_

The vampire can see feel the Valkyries sincerity as well as her confusion. She realizes that the woman is just as overwhelmed by everything as she is. Emily takes a moment to collect herself before addressing the man who raised her again. "_Uncle David… I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I am just trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. What does this even mean?" _She looks back to the blonde beside her but still addresses the Seer. _"What does this mean for us?"_

Rossi has been the only father Emily has known, and although he has called himself her uncle, he knows her as well as any father would know their child. He knows that her question held many meanings. What does the prophecy mean? What does the bond mean? What does her lineage have to do with any of this? What does the implications of her and the Valkyries destiny mean for them, as well as the rest of the people in the realms? _"I know that this realm, as well as others , is headed for a terrible fate at the hands of a madman drunk on power. I know that the fates have chosen you two as the defenders. I know that individually you two are greater than any of your kinds, but together you are far greater than all others. And I know that all the paths that destiny has taken has lead you two together In this place at this time."_

Jennifer had remained fairly quiet throughout this whole exchange but couldn't help but ask the questions that have been plaguing her own discussion with her mother. _"What are we suppose to do. IF Emily and I are even mates, how does that affect us or enables us be saviors or defenders or whatever?"_

"_Oh there is no doubt that you two are mates Jennifer_." There is a hint of humor in the Seers voice at the Valkyries attempt to downplay the connection she is clearly aware of. _"I'm sure you both are already feeling the effects of being mates even though the bond has yet to be completed. You both are quite protective of one another and seemingly without realizing it. Your body language indicates that you both are more comfortable in close proximity, and let's face it, there is some serious sexual tension in this room and it's certainly not coming from me! Although, you are quite the looker Jennifer. My niece here has great taste!"_

Emily is aware that the comment was her uncle's harmless attempt to lessen some of the tension in the room but Emily's beast flared up at the thought of some guy checking out her mate. She let out a low growl, much like that of a lion, which she wasn't even aware of. Rossi put his hands up in a surrendering fashion as chuckled at the vampires reaction "_See what I mean? Look it has been a long day for you both I'm sure. Why don't you two take some time to talk and I promise that we can resume this in the morning… well later this morning. Emily I had your room prepared as well as the adjoining suite. Jennifer I do invite you to stay. With all that's going on it would be safest."_

The independent side of the Valkyrie wanted to protest saying she could take care of herself. But a greater part of her wanted to be near Emily so she politely accepted the offer. After getting the assurance that they would talk more later, the two women bid the Seer goodnight and made their way towards the sleeping chambers.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

As the two mentally exhausted women enter the suite, Jennifer is again in awe at the opulence of the manor. The room consisted of high vaulted ceilings, walls with simple yet elegant tapestries, and was big enough to fit her entire cabin in. There was a step down into a sitting area that had beautiful Italian leather furnishings. The focal point of the room was a huge king sized canopy bed that was flanked with floor to ceiling wall build-ins that housed enough books to fill a small library. The décor was all dark, rich, and warm, and despite barely knowing her, Jennifer couldn't help think it all felt distinctly like Emily. _"Wow… why did you move out of here? Don't get me wrong your penthouse is nice too but this is crazy!"_

Emily had to admit that she did love this place, but she still felt that she needed her own place once she hit a certain age. She always just chalked it up to growing pains. _"It is amazing isn't it? I've always felt extremely lucky to live here, but when you have an uncle that's a Seer, a girl starts to feel like she needs some space. Plus there isn't enough room in the garage for both my car collection and Rossi's!"_

Jennifer quirks an eyebrow with intrigue. Cars, leather, and sexy as hell. She may have felt a little fucked by the fates for the things being thrown her way, but at least she got paired with a mighty fine mate. She is kind of at a loss for what to say, starting to feel a little awkward at the whole situation. "_So, hell of a day huh?"_

Sensing small talk was definitely over, Emily sighs as she can feel the nerves take place of the confusion she was previously feeling. _"Yeah. It's not every day you are told that your father passed on some freaky blood powers, and that you have a super Valkyrie mate. We're supposed to save the world and we haven't even been on a date._

"_We are supposed to save multiple worlds, realms really…. And I thought you said we were passed the proper etiquette of a first date?"_ The blonde is just as overwhelmed by all of this as Emily, but she can't help the desire she feels to comfort the vampire even if it's just by offering a little humor to the whole conversation.

The fact that the blonde beauty had recalled their brief conversation brought a sense of pride and ease to the vampire and she allowed herself the emotional reprieve. She motioned to the couch for Jennifer to have a seat. _"Very true. I guess we should talk about… well everything_"

Jennifer takes a seat. She watches as the brunette takes off her jacket. She is suddenly entranced by the patch of skin that is exposed from the shirt slightly rising up. The vampire then bends over to remove her boots and the blonde is sure that she is about to have a heart attack at the view of the perfect ass before her. "_Yeah… um yeah talking is good. We should… talk"_

The break and change in timbre of the Valkyries voice immediately caught Emily's attention. She turned and headed towards the couch noticing that the blondes typically azure eyes had taken on a much darker color and her beast starting itching to touch her. Emily sat next to the woman and suddenly any notion of talking was derailed by desire. She could hear the woman's heart rate increase with every passing second and is aware that, again, her own heart had began to throb in sync with the blondes beat. Gulping audibly, the vampire tries to start the discussion "_This all is really-"_

"_Intense"_ Jennifer cuts her off with the only word she could think of. It was all too much to take in, but one thing that defied the need for understanding was the physical pull between the women. It was like their first meeting at the bar, when words weren't needed. It was clear that their bodies had already decided that they would do all the conversing necessary. The blonde wasn't aware that she was inching towards the brunette until she was close enough to feel her breath on her lips. She watched as the vampires eyes changed entirely to ink black before finally closing that last molecule of space. Lips, teeth, and tongues collided in a fierce heated kiss. But what started with a battle for dominance, melted into a hot intense exploration. Jennifer straddled Emily's lap and soon felt hands making their way under the back of her shirt to caress her smooth skin.

Sooner that she wanted, Emily broke the kiss to allow the blonde a moment to catch her breath. As she did, her hands made their way back out of the Valkyries shirt, only to journey down into the back pockets of her pants. The blonde had managed to attach her lips to the vampires jaw line, working her way to her earlobe, giving it a playful nip. She had remembered that being a particularly sensitive spot for Emily and was pleasantly rewarded when the vampire gave her ass a squeeze. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the vampire had stood from the couch with the blonde firmly in her grasp. With hands securely supporting her by the back of her thighs, the vampire carried the blonde over towards the bed. As they approached the only thought in both of their minds was that at the moment, talking seemed highly overrated.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I've decided to add a soundtrack to this adventure because sex, vampires, Jemily, and good music just seems to be a great mix! This chapter is written with Change by the Deftones in mind. If you know the song I'm sure you will know why :0)**

As Emily sat Jennifer on the edge of the bed she could feel a war waging within her. While she wanted to take it slow and savor the touch and taste of this divine woman, her beast wanted to take the Valkyrie hard, fast and now. Frankly… her beast was winning the war. The vampire tried to rein herself in by focusing on anything else but her raging desire. Like how the bed was the perfect height, allowing her to stand between the beauties legs, and despite their physical height difference, allow her to be perfectly aligned with the beauties lips. Lips that applied just the right amount of pressure. Lips that are soft, and supple, and are making their way down the vampires neck to her pulse point. Her pulse, that shouldn't be, but is, and is rampant. Despite her efforts, Emily realizes that her beast has completely taken control, because somehow they had moved from the edge to the center, and now she is shirtless and straddling the blonde on the bed. Emily can feel her fangs painfully extending as the blonde continues her assault on her neck, and she is only vaguely aware that Jennifer's hands have deftly removed her bra now leaving her breast bare. The part desiring to take it slow concedes as Emily suddenly finds herself staring up into the eyes of the Valkyrie, who is looking as feral as a vampire. She doesn't know when the blonde managed to flip her over, but her beast purrs in delight as she thinks… _hard and fast it is_!

Jennifer is almost afraid of the feelings in her. Never before has she felt so out of control, yet completely in control at the same time. Something in her snapped right before she flipped the vampire on her back. Their first encounter had been baffling in how it occurred, but this one is even more baffling in how she felt so dominant. The vampire had taken the lead for the majority of the time last night, but tonight she needed to show Emily that she belonged to _HER_. Tonight is was Jennifer's mind that screamed _MINE!_ After leaving a very prominent mark on the vampires neck, she sat up to remove her own shirt and bra at the same time. She was sure her heart was visibly beating in her chest as she looked at the vampire beneath her. Jennifer watched as the vampire lay completely under the spell of her hands. Hands that where blazing a trail from the brunette's full breast, down an insanely toned torso, towards the button of her skin tight jeans.

Entirely black eyes locked unto black irises that were once blue. Emily is mesmerized by the new color in the Valkyries eyes, and she can feel her fangs recede. She is curious at the satisfied smirk that crosses the blondes features, but is quickly derailed of all thoughts as the woman brings her lips back down to meet hers. The feeling of peaked nipples rubbing against her own sent a shiver down her spine that soon turned violent as a hand made its way into her unzipped pants. The blondes hands continued until they slid beneath black lace panties into Emily's dripping heat, causing her to bite Jennifers bottom lip. She was very grateful that her fangs were gone, though doubting her ability to keep them from reappearing, as the Valkyrie stroked her to the brink of peaking. The blonde suddenly pulled away, much to her dismay, but only to make quick work of removing the rest of the vampires garments as well as her own.

Seeing the vampire so close to coming brought a hefty amount of pride and need to the Valkyrie. She wanted to throw Emily over the edge but she wanted to go with her. _NEEDED _to go with her. So after completely divesting them both, she lowered her throbbing center to Emilys and nearly came immediately from the sensation wet folds sliding against her own. It all seemed like too_ much_ and not _enough_. The vampires hands grasping her hips as they grind against each other with abandon. The gasps and moans that she couldn't tell whom they were coming from. The contact of her swollen clit rubbing against Emilys in perfect rhythm. The sensation was_ much_ too great but she knew she could never get _enough_.

Neither creature was sure how it was possible to remain so in tuned, but both were sure they weren't doing it on their own. Somehow their bodies had gone into auto pilot as they remained perfectly in sync, but their minds lost amongst fog. Soon and seemingly at the same time the heat that had been building in their stomachs spread throughout their bodies, and they are sure that they can feel the others orgasm as well as their own. They both continued to crash upon the shore of euphoria for long moments until the pleasure in their bodies dulled, but only into a steady satisfied hum. The Valkyrie brought her ear to the vampires chest and was lulled into a trance at her hearts thump. The vampire wrapped her arms around the Valkyries waist as her beast within purred contently at being intertwined with the woman she's only known for a day, but knew she loved.

**A/N rmpcmfan was right… the ladies needed some time to enjoy themselves before it all goes to hell! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The beginning of this chapter has the song 'Glass Vase Cello Case' by Bonfire Madigan playing in the background LOL! Does anyone else hear music in their head when reading or writing certain scenes? I could just be a weirdo :0)**

"_Tell me about your tattoos" _

It was the first thing Emily saw after her first time with the Valkyrie. Now as they lay together, after having brought each other over the edge several times, it was the first of many things she wanted to know about her.

"_They are raven wings and are the mark of the Valkyrie." _

Jennifer was lying on her side, facing the brunette who was facing her in the same position. She reached over and intertwined her hands with the vampires. The feeling of peace soothed her as she shared things she had to keep hidden for so long. _"It was said that Odin sacrificed one of his eyes so that he would have the ability to watch over his Valkyries whenever they left Asgard. His vision was through ravens. So we all bared raven wings as a symbol of his ever presence."_ Jennifers voice had taken a melancholy tone as she spoke of her home of so long ago. It reminded her of the conversation she had with Freyja and the one Emily had with her uncle. Her peaceful feelings were replaced with worry of what remained unknown, as well as what was to come.

Emily could sense the shift in her lovers mood. She knew everything surrounding them was enough to crush anyone, but she was determined to do what she could to get through this with the blonde. She figured the best thing to do at the moment was to try and keep the conversation as mere getting to know each other _"Odin… was the God of Asgard right?"_

"_Yep. And apparently my father"_

"_Damn… I knew you were gorgeous when I first saw you. But who knew you'd turn out to actually be a goddess!"_ Emily jokes in an attempt to keep some lightness to the conversation. She is rewarded with a smile from the blonde, albeit a little one.

"_I didn't, that's for sure! But then again who knew I'd be hooking up with the daughter of the Bloodking"_

"_Yeah, I guess we both got a bit blindsided today!"_ The vampire practically scoffs at her own understatement of the century. _"it seems as though the fates and Rossi, and fuck knows who else is in the loop, but didn't seem fit to tell us."_

The Valkyrie can see the anger and frustration building in the vampires eyes, she feels it too. But she has always been a person who thrives on control, and right now she didn't have control over much except getting to know one part of the equation. The part that is her and Emily, so for now that is where she would focus. _"I'm not big on surprises myself"_ she pauses as she untangles her hand from the brunettes and slides closer. She settles herself into the vampire, forcing Emily to lie on her back. As strong arms wrap securely around her, she rests her hand on the vampires heart as she continues "_but this part comes a pleasant surprise. "_ The blonde smiles as she feels the vampire purring beneath her. She has always thought that vampires have very feline like qualities, but she didn't realize they actually purred. Then again she didn't know if this was something unique to Emily. Apparently the vampire had a lot of unique qualities. "_Why are you so unlike the rest of your kind? I mean, I'm guessing the Bloodking thing is why, but how are you different? Is it because you can sleep? Why can I sometimes feel your heartbeat?"_

"_Whoa guess we're jumping right into the question game!"_

"_Technically you started it"_

"_Very true"_ Emily brings her hand up to cover the blondes that still remains on her heart. She takes a breath before she begins. _"Well, let's see. I've always been faster than other vampires. I heal quicker than others and don't require a live feed. Others eyes are sensitive to the sun, but I have no aversions to it at all. I also aged at half the rate of the average vampire and it took me longer to fully mature. I hadn't aged after like 30 but I didn't mature until 200. Most age and mature at a way closer rate."_

"_Fully maturing is when you stop ageing completely right?"_

"_Um huh… and we hit our full potential of strength and speed. That's also when our hearts stop beating. Mine hasn't beat since then and until the other night I've never slept. I'm assuming all of it is because of my father, but I'm not sure."_

After a moment of digesting the information, A thought hits Jennifer and she frowns "_OH MY GOD… you are practically a baby!"_

"_What?"_

"_You're 500 right… and have only been fully immortal for 300 years?"_

Emily looks at the blonde, confused, unable to see the problem "_yeeaah?"_

"_I'm over 2,500 years old, give or take a few centuries! Emily, I've been in this realm exclusively for twice as long as you've been alive!"_

The vampire is practically shaking trying not to laugh at the Valkyrie. They have their newly discovered gene pools, the destruction of the realms, and a mate/bond thingy to deal with, and here the blonde is appalled by an age difference e. She couldn't help but make fun of her. _"Wow… I guess that makes you a super cougar. But at least you look damn good for your age."_

Jennifer shifts and turns her back to the vampire in mock anger. Emily, unable to hold it any longer, laughs for a few moments before she sobers enough to spoon the goddess. "_I'm sorry"_ she places a kiss on the blondes shoulders. _"Age aint nothing but a number… isn't that how the song goes? Besides we were destined to be together before either of us existed"_ She can feel the blonde place a kiss on her knuckles and is relieved that she isn't actually mad. _"Do you miss it, Asgard? "_

"_I do, it was beautiful. Although I heard it paled in comparison to Valhalla"_

The mention of Valhalla brought Emily's mind back to the case she is working. It all slammed into her like a ton of bricks. Not only was the unsub tied to the Valkyrie, but he was tied to ALL of this! "_Wait...Valhalla!"_

Jennifer turns to look at the vampire, concerned by the trepidation and sudden realization in her voice. She can see that the vampire is connecting dots in her brain, so she silently waits.

"_The prophecy, Valhalla… it's all related."_ She sits up and looks to the blonde who does the same. "_The unsub, he's been building some kind of undead army. He's preparing to destroy this realm."_

"_Unsub?"_ Jennifer questions

"_Unknown Subject. He's the mastermind behind a bunch of murders in the case I'm working. He calls himself Valhalla."_

Jennifer is only momentarily stunned at what Emily is saying before she jumps up to retrieve her clothes. She tosses Emily hers as she quickly redresses.

"_What are you doing?"_ the vampire asks, confused at the blondes sudden actions.

"_Getting dressed and you need to do the same. Hurry up, we need to talk to your uncle NOW!"_

"_Why, what's wrong?"_ Emily asks though she has already started putting her clothes back on

Jennifer looks Emily in the eyes with a both pained and worried expression _"I know who Valhalla is."_

Emily's flurry of movements are halted by the blondes words _"Who is he?"_

"_He's my brother"_

**A/N The girls are starting to put the pieces together!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N As always you guys have overwhelmed me with your comments and I am very grateful! Thanks for the support! On with the show!**

Emily was desperately trying to wrap her mind around Jennifers revelation as the two barrels down the halls of the manor at a break neck speed. It minutely dawns upon her that the Valkyrie is actually moving as fast as she is which she has never known anyone that has been able to. _"Your brother? Valhalla is your brother?"_

"_Half brother and his real name is Loki. "_

The name strikes a chord with Emily and she grabs the blondes hand bringing them to a grinding halt. _"Hold on, hold on, wait a minute. Loki… as in Loki who is Thor's brother? As in hammer swinging, Marvel superhero Thor? You didn't think to tell me that one of your brothers is a graphic novel legend and that the other is a homicidal maniac on a killing spree?"_

"_You read comic books?"_ Jennifer deadpans.

"_Graphic novels… and that is so not the point right now!"_

Jennifer runs her hands through her hair in a sign fluster and frustration _"Ok, I didn't know about my family tree until just a few hours before you knew about yours. You, the prophecy, and all of this shit is kinda coming out of left field right now. How was I supposed to know that your case had anything to do with all of this? It's not like we've had time to sit down and hash out the events of our day. Both times we've been within five feet of each other we end up naked instead of having a friendly chat! I just put it together when you said Valhalla. It has to be him, it's the only thing that makes sense."_

Emilys beast wanted to throw the blonde against the wall and rip her clothes off the second she said the word naked. The vampires more logical side popped up in just enough time to help her shake off all the highly inappropriate imagery that flooded her brain, allowing her to focus on the issue at hand. _"You're right, sorry. We are both just getting the pieces to some crazy ass puzzle. We just need to combine what we know and start to put this all together."_

The Valkyrie takes a calming breath and fills the dark woman in on what she found out the other day. _"Ok… so apparently an oracle told Odin that he'd have three kids. One the savior, me. One his destroyer, Loki. And one his successor, who I'm guessing would be Thor unless he has another kid I don't know about. Anyways, Loki pretty much destroyed Asgard and is probably here to destroy earth and somehow you and I are supposed to save it."_

"_Fuck me…"_ is Emilys astounded response to the information overload. _"So Loki is Valhalla, and is here executing his grand scheme in conquering the realms. So my unsub is a homicidal maniac with a god complex."_

"_Actually he's more like a God with daddy issues, and a homicidal maniac"_ Rossi's voice startles the girls as the man seemingly appears out of nowhere. "_I'm glad you both have had time to compare notes because it's time we go and talk to someone who can help us stop this thing. We know the war has begun and we know our enemy. Now it's time to arm our weaponry."_

Emily can't help but roll her eyes at her uncle's words _"You got bored and decided to join in one war and now you think you're Sergeant Pepper. Enough with the army analogies, how are we suppose to stop this guy?"_

"_I'm so glad the impending doomsday hasn't dampened your humor dear niece. Like I said arming ourselves for this is key, so we need to get you ladies ready. Come on girls… we're off to see the Wizard!"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

As the trio makes their way through the manors gigantic garage Jennifer is in awe of the vast and extensive collection of classic and modern automobiles. "_Holy shit, it's like I just walked onto the set of Top Gear!"_

"_You think this is impressive, wait to you see my collection"_ Emily gives the blonde a cocky grin. She knows it's a bit childish, but she can't help but be proud of her vast collection of imports and exotics. Not to mention the mental picture of the gorgeous Valkyrie sitting shotgun or pressed against her on one of her speed machines was very exciting.

"_Forgive my niece, she hasn't learned that it isn't ladylike to compare collection size_." As they make their way towards the exit area of the garage Rossi continues "_Ok ladies we have about an hour drive and you can trail behind me. The sun will be up in about thirty minutes. Emily I've already called Hotch and told him I knew someone who could help with the case and that I was sending you to follow up on the lead."_

Emily gives the man a look that is akin to a teen whose parents just embarrassed them in front of their friends _"David you can't just call in for me like I'm a little kid. Hotch is my boss, and you don't work for the bureau!"_

"_I can call and I did. I'll have you know that not only do I have pull at the Vampire Bureau, but I've also been a long time member of the board at the Compound. This old Seer is a very important man. Now stop pouting or else you won't get the little present I have for you."_

"_I'm not pout- you got me a present?"_

The sudden shift from petulance to excitement was beyond amusing to the Valkyrie. She can only watch on in awe of the vampire, thinking that getting to know the many sides of this creature was going to be very entertaining. It had barely been over a day and she has seen the vampires sexual, dark, dorky, and childlike sides, all adorable and endearing in their own way. Jennifer can only hope that when this is all over, the two will be able to explore all sides of each other.

"_Yes Emily I got you a present. I know that we are at the brink of impending doom, and you have just been thrust into a shit storm of sub-human proportions, not to mention the biological bombshell dropped on you both, but in the mist of all this chaos something beautiful has happened" _David turns to face both girls and looks to them both with a warm, proud expression. _"It is an incredible thing to find the person you are meant to be with. People of all species go lifetimes never finding that person. You two have spent many lifetimes unbound and essentially alone, and I know it has been a lonely journey, especially for you Jennifer. No matter how this ends, hold on to each other, hold on to this"_ He emphasizes his last remark by taking a hand of each woman and placing them together. The two women look upon their locked hands while allowing the Seers words to settle in. But the moment was soon interrupted by the man beckoning them to start walking again.

"_Come on we best get a move on so here Emily, look what awaits you behind curtain number three!"_

Jennifer quirks an eyebrow at the dramatic man "_what happened to curtains one and two?"_

"_Three sounds more intriguing, plus curtains one and two are for me"_ he responds as he draws the enormous curtain back to reveal his nieces new toy. _"VOILA!"_

Emilys vampire eyes nearly bulge out of her head as she looks upon the shiny silver hardtop convertible Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 722 edition. It's not the most expensive or even the rarest of cars to add to her collection, but it has been one that she has wanted for a while now, and she is pretty sure she could pass out from her giddiness. _"David, you shouldn't have!"_

"_Well it's not every day my little girl finds her mate. You're all grown up now! I hate to burst your bubble but we must get a move on. Follow me, and try to keep up_!" With an almost challenging smirk he heads over to his own new toy, a 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish.

"_So that's what's behind curtain number one. I don't know how he always manages to get them a year early"_ Emily shakes her head and turns to the blonde "_Shall we?"_ Emily walks over to her new car and opens the passenger door for the Valkyrie, giving her a very Rossi-like over dramatic bow "_My lady"_

The amused blonde gives her a peak on the cheek and climbs in. Before the door closes she flashes the vampire a salacious grin "_such a gentlewoman"_

The vampire closes the door and flints over to the driver's side before the blonde can even blink. She starts the engine and as the car roars to life she gives Jennifer a seductively playful look "_I can be rough too if you want me to be" _

As the car shoots out of the garage the Valkyrie isn't sure if it's the vibrations of the car or the vampire's words that spikes her arousal within.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The drive to the Wizards cabin was tranquil and quite enjoyable. It was full of winding roads and scenic views, and was a nice distraction from the chaos they were heading into. As the three stepped out of their vehicles and headed up the heavily wooded path the Valkyries curiosity had greatly peaked. "_So this is where Merlin lives, it's not what I would expect for a great sorcecerer."_

Rossi is quite amused because he knows that Merlin is not exactly the long haired, robe wearing figure that most fairy tales paint him out to be. "_What did you expect? A big castle, and knights of the round table motif? "_

"_No… just not an isolated cabin in the outskirts of Virginia."_

"_Well this is just one of the places he goes when he needs to clear his head."_ As they approach the large wooden porch Rossi gives the girls a couple of ground rules when it comes to dealing with the legendary Wizard."_Ok first things first. NO GANDALF JOKES OF ANY KIND! Am I clear Emily?"_

"_Ok, Ok geez! What about Dumbledore?"_

"_No lord of the rings, or harry potter, or fantasia references at all! He's a bit… methodical. So don't worry when he gets this kind of creepy stare and grin thing going on. It just means that he is thinking really hard or has figured something out. Oh and he has for lack of a better word retired from the whole Wizardry biz so he doesn't go by the name Merlin anymore."_

"_Um ok. So what do we call him them."_ Emily asks with a confused tone

"_These days he's going by the name Jason Gideon."_

**A/N the next chapter shall be up tonight. I'm going to try to pump them out at least twice each time I post so that, as one of my reviewers would say, we can let the battle begin!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Gideon… it's good to see you old friend!"_ Rossi embraces the man as they enter the cabin. The place is vast, yet warm, and filled with scrolls and talisman from every legend imaginable. Despite the man's buzz cut, jeans, and button-down flannel shirt, he gives off a presence of wisdom and knowledge that only a Wizard as old as time could have.

"_Indeed it is good to see you too David"_ Even the man's voice drips of wisdom. Looking to the two stunned women in the room, he gives them a knowing, yet kind of creepy smile. _"And this must be Emily Elizabeth Prentiss Bloodrayne. A pleasure to meet you… Bloodqueen."_

Emily shakes the man's extended hand but can't help but quirk and eyebrow at the name "Elizabeth?"

"_That was you mothers name."_ Without a beat he turns to the blonde "_And it is a great pleasure to meet you Jennifer. Goddess Valkyrie and Princess of Asgard."_

"_Goddess and princess, how noble"_ the blonde responds while shaking the Wizards hand

"_Very noble indeed"_

"_So I guess that makes Loki and God and King?" _Seeing that the man knew exactly who they were, the blonde decided to jump right in.

"_He is a God by birth, but by right he is not the King. He may currently possess the thrown in Valhalla, but it is not his to own. He shall not rule Asgard nor shall he rule this realm. His rule would mean the demise of many worlds, but you two can restore proper order."_

Emily so badly wanted to lash out, but she didn't know at whom. Why was the weight of multiple worlds on their shoulders? What could they do and how? Despite her anger at the situation, she couldn't bring herself to such a state that would sound disrespectful to this man. _"How do we stop him?"_

"_Please sit. There are lots to explain and little time to do it."_ As the vampire, Valkyrie and Seer take a seat, the Wizard heads over to a wardrobe where he pulls out two cylinders. The cylinders look older than time itself, and had markings that weren't in any language or symbol that has been seen by either of the women.

"_I can't believe you have those."_ Rossi immediately recognizes the cylinders in Gideon's hands

"_Of course I do. Ladies these are the prophecies of your birth and unity."_ He pauses as he pulls out a scroll from the first cylinder_ "Emily, you are daughter of Viserys Bloodrayne. He was the first vampire and wasn't like any vampire that followed. He wasn't at all affected by sunlight, he had no need to consume blood, and he had the power to sire another. Only he could turn a human into a vampire. He wandered on his own for centuries searching for only one thing, true love. Throughout his journeys of the world, he would live vicariously though human couples whom he considered to be epic lovers. He believed love like theirs should last forever, so he sired them granting them immortality. A chance to live and love for far longer than they could in human for. As you know, vampires are born, either full or half blooded. His changelings lived and loved for endless amounts of times, giving birth to generation after generation of vampires. It is why vampires have one of the strongest mate bonds of all the species. The entire raced was created through true love. Eventually Viserys found his true love and when you were born he passed onto you the qualities of his blood. You Emily can create a vampire not only by birth, but with your blood you can sire. You have the ability to enthrall, the ability to give a mortal immortality, and the ability to resurrect. You were born to rise."_

Emily is stunned in silence, trying to absorb all that she has heard. She feels as though she is blowing in the wind and the only thing anchoring her is the blonde's hand that is firmly gripping her own.

Gideon takes a scroll from the other cylinder and looks at it for long seconds before fixing his eyes on the Valkyrie "_Jennifer you are one of Odin's children, which mean you can and will be a powerful God. But not only that, you are a Valkyrie, a chooser of the slain, and a guardian of the dead. Only Valkyries and Gods have the ability to travel freely from realm to realm. Gods have the ability to cast another out of or to a different realm… all except one."_

"_That realms Hell"_

"_That's right, and in order to end a god they must be taken to their realms hell. In Asgard that is Hellheim. No god can be cast into Hellheim, they must be carried by a guardian of the dead, a Valkyrie. Loki's soul can only be taken from his body by the hand of his own blood, another kin god; that would be you. His soul can only be taken to Hellheim by a Valkyrie, also you, but there is a catch."_

Jennifer can't help the sarcasm that emerges in her voice _"You mean carrying a guy into hell isn't the catch?"_

"_No, the catch is that no soul can come back from Hellheim unless summoned. And even if summoned that vessel may come back but the soul is trapped forever."_

This time it's Emily who speaks, but it's not sarcasm, its anger that laces her voice "_So you are saying that Jennifer has to carry her jackass brother to hell but can only come back as an underling, and only if summoned?"_

"_EMILY!"_

"_No Rossi! I will NOT let her sacrifice herself to hell. There has to be another way!"_

"_This is the only way"_ the Wizard continues without faltering _"But you can grant her the ability to return whole. Through your bond Jennifer's full power as a God will allow her to sever Loki's soul, and will allow her to carry him to Hellheim, and return with her own soul intact. When a Valkyrie bonds to another they take on the traits of their mate. She will take on the power of your blood. Your bond will allow her to resurrect from the land of the dead with her soul."_

"_Holy shit!"_ this time Rossi and the women couldn't hold back this time.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It took a few moments to digest before anyone could muster up a word. Emily and Jennifer had countless questions it just took them a while to figure out which ones to ask first. Emily was the first to take the plunge.

"_Ok so if my blood, Bloodking blood, can resurrect… why isn't my father alive?"_

"_Your blood alone can only resurrect another not yourself. Viserys could not resurrect his self. But bonded with a God it takes on a stronger ability. All of your abilities will be far greater than your fathers and Jennifer will own those powers as well."_

Jennifer jumps in with a question _"You said that I have the ability to become a powerful god. Why didn't I inherit my power at birth?"_

"_A god's source of power is worship. It is how Loki was able to destroy his father in the first place. When he purged Asgard of the Valkyries he destroyed Odin's main source of believers. Without believers a god is nothing. No one, aside from your parents, knew you were a god so no one believed in you enough to awaken your power. But there is no one who could believe in you or worship you like your true love. That kind of belief is unfailing and limitless, and from a vampire it is fiercely loyal."_

The Wizards words struck both women right in the chest. Jennifer's heart began to race as she thought of the feelings the women next to her causes. Emily too feels the rapid thumping of her heart as she thinks how true Gideon was. She believed with everything she was that the blonde was magnificent and was full of greatness. She also knew that she would follow this woman to the ends of any world. The vampire is suddenly aware that the Valkyrie has placed her hand over the dark woman's heart. _"Is this a side effect of the bond? Sometimes I can feel her heartbeat"_ The blonde asks with awe in her voice.

"_Yes. You two are very special. You have probably been experiencing a lot of things that most would only feel after the bond is complete. You will take on qualities of each other's essence and nature. Vampires are very carnal, so the physical pull will be almost unbearable_"

Both women can only blush because the physical pull indeed has been a very forceful power.

"_Emily believes that she fell asleep the other night. Is that a part of this whole thing?"_ Rossi's question startled Emily because not only had she almost forgotten he was there, she didn't recall telling him about that.

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_I'm a Seer Emily…"_ He pauses as he sees the looks in his niece's eyes that say_ bullshit_. _"Ok fine, Reid called me after your briefing yesterday"_

Gideon chuckles at his old friend before answering "_I seriously doubt Emily was actually asleep. Were you two together when this occurred?"_

Both shyly nodded not wanting to hash out the details of that encounter in front of the two elder men

"_Well I think it's safe to say that your body was just overwhelmed with both of your feelings of bliss. You both will take on the emotional state of the other. Your heart probably beats when Jennifer's is rapid with emotions. You were experiencing a very calming sensation that comes when first finding your mate. Coupled with Jennifer's emotions, you were pretty much in a drunken euphoric state."_

Clearing her throat, obviously a bit uncomfortable at the direction this conversation had gone, Emily tries to bring the focus back to the bond itself "_Um so, how do we complete the bond?"_

"_Well a Valkyries bond is completed by giving herself over to her mate by offering the ultimate sacrifice, her duty to Asgard. The reason Valkyrie bonds were so rare was because when a Valkyrie bonds to her mate, she binds herself to them through the semblance of a special ring. Once the ring was placed on the mate, she was no longer bound to her duties to Odin. That Valkyrie would no longer carry souls to him, and wouldn't step foot back in Asgard. That's why it was often referred to as the fall. Jennifer, you were born to fall. Of course the Valkyrie would retain her powers to aid their mate, and if they were a griffin hearted warrior, the Valkyrie could carry their soul to Asgard when they perished. That is where they both would remain for the rest of their days. If their mate wasn't Asgard worthy, that Valkyrie was still bound to them wherever their soul was slated to rest. Even if that meant a hell"_

Jennifer could remember thinking that her sisters who had fallen were fools. She never could imagine being tied to one person. Not carrying noble souls to Asgard and fulfilling her Valkyrie duties. She felt completely lost when she had to leave Asgard those years ago. She didn't understand why she had to roam this realm when she didn't make the fall. Now she realizes what her fallen sisters had, that this thing between her and Emily was worth falling, and is worth saving the realms if it was the only way that they could be together forever. She would gladly tie herself to this woman. _"Where's this ring?"_

The Wizard stands and goes over to the wardrobe that had contained the cylinders. He retrieves a small clay bowl that is etched with gold markings and places it on his stone alchemy table. _"Jennifer if you don't mind I need a lock of your hair."_

The blonde looks at the Wizard with a questioning glare before shifting her gaze to the Seer. Rossi gives her nod and she takes that as a '_just go with it'_ so she pulls out one of her daggers and cuts a lock of her hair. She hands it to the Wizard while thinking _this must be love if I'm willing to cut my fabulous hair for this chick._

Emily sensing the blonde's lack of enthusiasm runs a hand through the blondes golden strands while she assures her "_I can't even tell where you cut it"_

Gideon places the hair in the clay bowl, and then he grabs an ancient looking book from a shelf above the table. He addresses the room as he flips through the pages. _"A Valkyries hair is good luck. It cannot be taken from her head; it has to be freely given. When a Valkyrie chooses to bond, a unique ring is forged from her hair, and cannot be removed from the hand of the person she has intended it for." _He begins to read from a page in the book in very hushed and extremely fast words that no one in the room can decipher. He repeats these words over and over while the bowl begins to glow with a golden light that continues to get brighter and brighter. The bowl rattles violently and finally settles when the bright light fades along with the Wizards words. _"Jennifer would you come her please"_ The Valkyrie cautiously walks over to the Gideon. He nods to the bowl "_If you would please"_

Jennifer reaches into the bowl and retrieves a ring that is mostly white gold except for the yellow gold along its edges. It is intricately engraved with Nordic symbols and raven wings. She can't help but stare at the dainty jewelry in awe, thinking it's the most beautiful thing, next to Emily, that she has ever seen.

"_When you place this on her finger you must speak these words, and your part of the bond will be complete"_ Gideon hands her a small rolled up piece of paper then turns his attention to Emily. _"Now as for you Emily, you have to mark Jennifer in the same way any other vampire claims their life mate."_

The beast in Emily jumps with excitement, knowing exactly how vampires seal their bond to the one they love _"I have to bite her"_ She looks at Jennifer and can tell that there is a bit of excitement in her eyes as well. She is sure that the blonde has been around long enough to know the details of vampires' activities while marking their mate.

"_Exactly! Now you should be somewhere alone while you complete the bond. It is an intense process for both of your species and truthfully I'm not sure how your powers will be immediately affected. What I do know is that if anyone is near your mate during the initial few hours after the bond is complete, you will have the urge to protect what's yours to the extent of ripping that person to pieces. "_

"_Vampires are so territorial"_ Rossi mutters knowing all too well what can happen when a vampire feels someone is a little too friendly with their mate.

"_Thank you for your help Gideon. We will be sure to heed your warning."_ Emily takes Jennifer's hand and looks to Rossi as she speaks "_We need to get going. I think we should go to The Compound and fill the team in on everything. "_

The Valkyrie looks at the vampire with a worried expression "_Are you sure we should? I mean should we get them involved with all of this?"_

"_They're already involved, plus we will need the backup in the grand scheme of things_." Emily brings her hands to cup the Valkyries face _"I trust them, now I just need you to trust me."_

"_I don't know if I should, but I'm not saying I don't!"_ She replies with a cheeky grin. She knows she can and does trust the vampire, but she enjoys this little saying that has become their thing.

Rossi walks over to the Gideon and claps on his shoulder "_Thank you for your help old friend. If you ever get bored we could use your help at The Compound" _

"_Nah… I think I'm way past my prime"_

"_Alright, well if you ever get tired of playing yourself at chess, I know a brilliant young vampire who could give you a run for your money! He may ramble on a bit, but it would make for a good game!"_

Gideon gives one of his classic creepy smiles _"Now that is an offer I may take you up on my friend"_

A/N Holy crap… biggest chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed. It's only going to get crazy from here on out :0)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know last chapter was hefty and probably spiked more questions than answers! All the little details are important I promise! Thank you SO much for the reviews, likes, favs and PMs. You all never cease to amaze me :o)**

The woman sits in her office staring at the blackout windows that have continuously mocked her every sense starting this job. She sneers at the irony in having an office with such a great view. Sure she has opened those windows to see the bustling city below her, but never during the hours of daylight. No… she wasn't like Hotch and his beloved team of full-bloods who merely have to put on shades to roam during the day. She was bound to the darkness of the night. Of course she could venture into the day, but what's the point if you are blind. She blames her mother. She thinks that her mother was weak; a vampire who mated with an elemental. Had her mother mated another vampire she too would be full-blooded. She too would have stopped ageing at maturity, and would not be blind in the sunlight. Yes… her mother was weak and deserved to die right along with her elemental father. But she is not _weak_. She fought her way to a top position that was rarely reached by half-bloods, and soon she would have even more. Soon she will have more power; soon she will be stronger than Hotch or any other full-blood. Soon she will sit in an office with an even better view as she basks in the sun.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom.

"_What is it Cynthia_" she is only barely able to contain the venom in her voice. She despises that little twit of an assistant. She's a full-blood whose heart only stopped beating a month ago. The only reason she hired the girl was because her father was on the board. _Fucking nepotism!_

"_There's a Mr. Doyle here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but says that you wouldn't mind if-"_

"_Send him in right away! And Cynthia, have my calls directed straight to voicemail."_

"_Of course Chief Strauss"_

Erin Strauss barely has time to straighten her blazer before the exquisitely dressed man slinks into her office. Everything about him screams power and dominance. She thinks that _this_ is the kind of man her mother should have gone for if she wanted to go outside her species. _This_ is the kind of man that the weak couldn't love. _"I see you are going by Ian Doyle today. You usually change your name after a month."_

"_I must admit that it has grown on me. But that no longer matters. Everyone shall know my true name soon enough" _The man's voice is deep, intimidating, and gruff.

"_Yes, soon the world will hail to Valhalla. I only hope that my loyalties will not be forgotten and I am given what I'm owed."_ She knows that she too will have to bow before the man, but she will not show him her fear. She hopes that her unfailing allegiance would be enough.

Valhalla lets out an ominous laugh as he approaches the half-blood. He is often amused by her ambition, but wants to make it clear that he _owes_ her nothing. He stops just on the opposite side of her desk placing his hands on the surface. He leans in and is quite pleased that the woman's previous demeanor has crumbled under his stature. "_Do not confuse my generosity! I do not owe you anything. I have allowed you to serve me and you will be lucky if I allow you to continue" _He retreats from his intimidating stance and returns to his seat. "_Now, that being said, I am a man of my word. You continue to do what I ask and I will give you what your little half-blooded heart desires."_

"_Forgive me for my poor choice in words, I merely meant to ask to remain in your favor_" She's not weak, but she's not a fool either.

Valhalla once again stands, but this time he heads towards the darkened offices door. He places his hand on the handle and without turning to face her says _"Make sure that it gets done. I expect to see you after sunset." _He opens the door and leaves, and Strauss can hear him bidding Cynthia a farewell on his way out. The girl had no idea that his farewell was foreboding, not friendly.

After a few moments of composing herself Strauss hits the intercom hoping that her voice will come out even and calm "_Cynthia, page Anderson and have him come to my office… NOW!" _Just one last task and she will have everything that she wants.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Upon leaving the cabin it was decided that Rossi would go ahead to The Compound while the girls would make a quick stop at Emily's penthouse to freshen up. This would also give them some time to discuss not only what they found out, but how they were going to approach the team as well. Despite the need to hash out their plan, the ride to Emily's place had been fairly quiet. They were only a few blocks from their destination before the vampire broke the silence.

"_I'm such an ass, you haven't been to bed yet. If you are tired I can go talk to them by myself first"_ It's true that the Valkyrie had yet to get some sleep but if Emily was being honest she was offering the girl an out, even if it was for just a few hours. "_Valkyries do sleep… right?"_

Jennifer gives her a little chuckle "_Yes, we do sleep. But despite my mental exhaustion I'm not really tired. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I haven't really slept the last two nights. I guess I'm inheriting your permanent insomnia too."_

The blondes tone wasn't harsh but the meaning behind them caused Emily to wince. They had been told that their bond would greatly alter their own natures, but neither knew exactly how and to what extent. Jennifer sees the wince and instantly feels bad. Covering the hand the vampire has on the gear shift, she tries to offer Emily some comfort. _"Hey… I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Look at it this way, there are so many more things I can get accomplished in a day!"_ She knew it was a weak joke, but she was rewarded with a smile anyways.

"_Nah, you'd be surprised how quickly the time flies by."_

"_Um, it hasn't even been 48 hours and I've found out that my mentor is my mom, my boss was my father, my brother is trying to destroy EVERYTHING, and my girlfriend and I must save the world. Plus I totally saved your ass from wolf boy! I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty fucking productive to me!" _

"_Good point! And you didn't save my ass, you saved his."_ Emily had to admit that a lot had taken place in such a short time, and unfortunately it was going to get a hell of a lot worse. Suddenly a smile split Emily's face as she completely absorbed Jennifer's words.

"_What? What's with the shit eating grin?"_

"_You called me your girlfriend"_ Emily beamed as she pulled into her garage

"_You are a total dork_!" Though she tried to play it off, the blonde hadn't even realized she had said it. Surely she shouldn't be shy now, not after having mind blowing sex with this woman_, twice_. Not to mention the bond. She shifted her gaze from the grinning vampire, hoping she wouldn't see her blush. Fortunately the very impressive car collection offered a distraction from the topic "_You weren't kidding about your cars huh?" _

And she wasn't. Emily had not exaggerated in the slightest. As they drove through the garage, _and then_ up two levels, the blonde was able to take in all the very expensive, very well maintained array of vehicles. The vampire owned everything from original model cars to modern concept bikes, and if it was a game of whose is bigger, Emily would win by far. _"Yeah it's a hobby, and a bit of an obsession. That reminds me, I need to get my Ducati from the manor or else Rossi will try to claim it as his own."_

The two make their way up to the penthouse and Emily offers the blonde something to eat before they change and head out. _"You can have anything you want; I'm going to head upstairs and change. I'll be down in a second."_ Emily flints upstairs, leaving Jennifer to roam on her own.

Jennifer grabs a bottle of water some grapes and an apple from the fridge, wondering why it's fully stocked. It must be for guests because she knows Emily doesn't consume anything in it. She glances around the kitchen and sees a couple of bottles of Red and is suddenly intrigued. Before she can reach a bottle the vampire returns, and the sight of her immediately makes all the moisture in her travel south. Before her stood Emily in skin tight black leather pants, calf high combat boots, with a gun strapped on each thigh. Her eyes continue to travel up to the tight fitting black t-shirt that perfectly hugs Emily's assets, and over to her hands that are sporting fingerless leather gloves. The vampire looked downright _badass_! Everything within the blonde wanted to run over to her and fuck her against the wall.

Emily could sense the sexual tension and quickly tried to divert the blonde's attention before her own beast lost control. "_Um you can… uh change upstairs. You can… you can wear whatever you want. Um yeah"_ the vampire very ineloquently stumbled out.

"_Th-thanks"_ Jennifer barely managed to mutter before running, just as quickly as Emily did, upstairs to change. After quickly riffling through the vampires vast assortment of dark leathers, jeans, and tees, she finally settled on a pair of dark washed jeans and a heather grey vintage long sleeve shirt. She took a moment to compose herself before heading back downstairs and setting eyes on the stunning beauty she knew was waiting for her.

It was Emily's turn to pick her jaw off the floor when Jennifer returned. Seeing the blonde in her clothing caused her beast to purr in delight. It was a metaphorical peeing on the leg, and Emily felt slightly guilty for thinking like a dog marking her territory. But only slightly!

"_Is this ok? I didn't have too many options… you like your black and leather don't you?"_

Emily smiled impishly "_Yeah, it's kind of my thing… and you look more than ok, you are absolutely beautiful"_

This time the blonde couldn't hide her blush "_Thanks. I guess we should go, I'm sure Rossi has your team waiting for us"_

"_Yeah… let's get out of here"_

The women make their way back to the garage, and after deciding upon her all black Audi R8, they head towards The Compound.


	15. Chapter 15

As they pulled into the parking lot of The Compound a feeling of uneasiness arose in Jennifer. She wasn't sure exactly what was causing the feeling but she chalked it up to nerves.

"_Are you ok?"_ Emily asked sensing the trepidation that had overcome the blonde.

"_Yeah, I think I'm just anxious about talking to everyone. It's not like I have a full grasp on this situation myself."_

Emily takes the blondes hand, interlacing their fingers and placing a kiss on the beauties knuckles "_That's why we are here. My team will help us figure this all out. They are perhaps the smartest people I know, in any species, and I trust detective Hales abilities as well."_

"_I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting your team too. It seems like they mean a lot to you. What if they don't like me? I've spent an awful lot of time on my own. I haven't really been honing my people skills"_

"_Haha… I don't think you have to worry about them liking you. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to pry Garcia off of you. She is going to be ecstatic that there is another girl around. And Reid is going to want to ask you questions about every little thing he's ever wanted to know about the last 2000 years!"_ Emily meant to comfort the blonde with her words, but she seemingly made it worse.

"_Emily, my brother is responsible for all of this. What if they blame me? They are probably going to want to send me far away. What if I'm the reason he is here? What if-"_

"_Hey, hey, stop it. None of this is your fault. In case you have forgotten both of us are a part of this whole situation. Fate dealt us this hand; you didn't bring this upon yourself or anyone else."_ The vampire lifts the Valkyries chin so that she could look her in the eye. "_You are right about one thing. The people in there are very important to me. They are not only my colleges, they are my family. And because I love you so will they. You are not in this by yourself, we are in this together. You never have to deal with anything alone ever again."_ Emily wipes a tear that escapes azure eyes.

Jennifer's heart nearly jumps out of her chest as Emily's words caused her to swoon. Tears of joy replace tears of fear as she looks to the dark woman with a watery smile "_You just said you loved me"_

"_You are such a dorK"_ Emily falls back on banter to not address the fact that she indeed just said those words. "_Come on, I'm sure by now Garcia has seen my car pull up and if we take any longer she will send someone out."_ Emily reaches into the glove box and pulls out a pair of sunglasses as well as her badge.

"_Why do need the glasses, I thought your eyes weren't affected by the sun?"_

"_They're not, but I try to blend in. I'm not too keen on advertising my differences from the others. Not to mention that it seems a little more necessary to fly below the radar now."_

Jennifer nods her head in agreement _"Good point! Alright let's do this"_ the blonde makes to get out of the vehicle but is stopped by a tug on her arm "_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing… I just wanted to do this before we jump into the lion's den"_ and with that the vampire leans over and gives the Valkyrie the sweetest of kisses. It's not like the kisses they have shared when in the throes of lust; it's a tender kiss that's full of love. No desperation, no dominance, just the melding of two beings into one. _"Now we can go"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The vampire and Valkyrie aren't even two feet into The Compounds lab before assaulted by a techno colored squealing blur.

"_OMG! What is going on my gorgeous leather goddess? Your uncle is here and is being all Mr. Mystery saying you were coming with information about this Val-douche canoe. Then he tells Hale to set up a private room for when you get here. So I'm like 'what the deal?' and he's like 'everything will be explained when you get here' but when you do you sit on the parking lot FOREVER and you know as the supreme queen of knowledge I must know what is going on with my dream team. I AM NOT A PATIENT PERSON EMILY! What is- OH… why hello who might you be?"_ Garcia's rant comes to a halt after finally acknowledging the presence of the woman standing extremely close to Emily.

Jennifer is more than stunned at the bigger than life presence that is Penelope Garcia. Use to the corky vampire's ways Emily shakes her head in amusement as she introduces the two blondes. "_Jennifer, meet Penelope Garcia. Vampire Bureaus technoanaylist and self proclaimed goddess of knowledge and all fuzzy things. Penelope, this is Jennifer and she is my-"_

"_Shut the front door she's your mate isn't she? You totally are, I'm getting vibes. You know I can totally feel vibes and they are coming off of you two in waves!"_ The jolly vampire lets out a piercing squeal type noise while embracing the two women in a crushing hug _"Emily I'm soooo happy for you, OMG I thought you would never sink your fangs into someone, I thought you were doomed to be a vagingling bachelorette for the rest of time"_

"_Vagingling?"_ the Valkyrie finally musters up the voice to question

"_Vagina tingling…. Vagin-gling! Our little princess here has some mad game as I'm sure you are aware of"_

"_OK enough of that! Garcia where is the rest of the team?"_

"_Upstairs, conference room B. They are waiting your arrival"_ The colorful vampire leads the two ladies towards the conference room ranting her excitement over Emily settling down the entire way.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a hack saw. Everyone sat in silence, a mixture of anger, fear, confusion, panic and curiosity plaguing them. Feeling the most informed, Rossi had chosen to explain the situation to Hotch's team and Detective Hale. He had decided to exclude the other species detectives from the conversation for the time being.

"_This is bigger than anything we could have expected"_ Hale exclaims in a tone that is laden with exasperation.

"_No offense Rossi but I don't care what some prophesy says. I don't see how the two of them can stop a man whose been building an army for over three years. Hell he's been building an army for centuries for all we know. Don't you think we should have known all of this YEARS ago? How do we stand a chance?"_ Morgan does nothing to hide the anger in his voice. Emily is not only a partner but a sister to him. His anger not only steams from the impending war over the worlds, but from the pivotal point Emily and her mate would have to play in the end. _"Didn't you think Emily deserved to know who she is?"_

Emily knows that Derek is scared for her. Hearing that she will become even stronger than he can imagine does nothing to sate the fact that no matter what she would be at the very center of this whole thing. He knows what it means when a vampire mates. It means where your bond goes, you go. If any of them survive this long enough for Jennifer to carry Loki to hell, if she gets trapped Emily will surely be there with her. _"Look, none of those matters right now. All that does matter is that we know who he is, and what he plans to do. Now we just need to figure out what his next step is so that we can stop it. "_

The next hour is spent pouring over details and scenarios, and asking the Valkyrie a lot of questions. She knew the most about the unsub, but in the scheme of things they still were lacking key pieces of information.

"_We need to nail down a geographical profile. If we can find his base of operations, we can derail his momentum, perhaps weaken his defenses."_ Hotch turns to Hale before continuing. "_We need to pull in the heads of the different agencies but I think it's best if we do it discreetly. We can't afford mass panic. We also don't know if he is aware of Jennifer and Emily's existence so we need to play that close to the chest as well. Reid, Morgan right now we need to pay more attention to the victims, that is what will lead us to him. He disposed of these particular people for a reason. Find that reason. Garcia will you keep Jennifer company for a while? I need to have a word with Emily and Rossi. "_

The Valkyrie stiffened at the thought of leaving the vampires side. Though the team had been kind and even gentle in their questioning, she still felt uneasy and didn't want the woman out of her sight. Emily had held her hand throughout the entire meeting, and she was not keen to let it go. The vampire gave her hand a squeeze and a look letting her know she'd be ok. Jennifer reluctantly let go only to be ushered out by the rambunctious Garcia.

"_Come on my mythical sunshine. Your knight in leather armor will be joining us shortly. In the mean time you can tell me everything you know about your hammer hunk brother!"_

"_Let me guess, you are a comic book fan too?"_

"_Graphic novels! And you bet your sweet ass I am!"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_Hotch I'm sorry. I know when I made the Valkyrie connection I should have told you right away. It's just that I wasn't sure if it was connected and-"_

The vampire puts his hand up to stop Emily _"That's not what I was going to say. I think it would be best if you aren't here working this case"_

"_What? Hotch why? I'm smack dab in the middle of this shit, why are you kicking me off the case?"_

"_I'm not kicking you off the case, I just think that it would be safer for you and Jennifer to be in a less exposed environment. I think we both know it's not a coincidence that he is here, in the same town as you and Jennifer. Even if he doesn't know who you two are, I think it's safe to say that he is closing in. Our priority has to be keeping you both safe."_

"_He's right Emily"_ Rossi chimes in "_You two haven't even bonded yet. We cannot risk either of you being harmed before the bond is made, that would be the end for us all"_

Emily is remiss to leave her team to search for Valhalla while she hides away, but she knows they must bond before any confrontation happens. Plus at least she'd be able to keep Jennifer safe. _"Alright, we will find someplace isolated-"_She is cut off by the building violently shaking. "_What the fuck was that?"_ Before anyone can respond the building shakes again and the room goes pitch black.

The lights come back on and Emily goes into full predator mode as she sees Rossi and Hotch's motionless bodies on the floor. Her fangs are fully extended and her entirely black eyes are turning blood red. She can sense a presence in the room, but before she can find them the room goes pitch black again as it shakes. The last thing Emily feels is a prick on her neck.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The hairs on the Valkyries neck stood at attention right before the building shook for the first time. She suddenly realizes what that uneasy feeling in her gut had been. It was the feeling of death. It isn't a feeling she has had in a thousand years. Not sense standing amongst a mass of dead soldiers in the battlefields right before carrying a soul to Asgard. This death is not noble, however. It is tortured and unnatural and she doesn't like it one bit. She wants to get to Emily but before she can move the building shakes again, only this time the room goes completely dark.

As the building rattles from its foundation the feeling of death becomes almost overwhelming. The shaking suddenly stops, and as the lights begin to flicker back on she realizes that her and various members of the Compound had shuffled into the center of the lab. Morgan stands defensively in front of her and Penelope. Hale, Dyson, Morrigan, and Reid all stand in the center as well, eyes trained on the various species of undead surrounding them. The building shakes one last time and all that can be heard is varied hisses and howls as bodies aggressively collide.

**A/N another hefty chapter but again it had to be done. I hope you don't hate me for the cliffy :0)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I love you all! Your reviews make me smile! I want to thank FlamingInk987 for writing an AMAZING hot vampy one-shot! I am your loyal "flinker" forever :0) Not to mention your encouragement is what started this story in the first place! And much love to all of you for keeping me going!**

Anderson struggled as he dragged the half conscious vampire's body out of The Compound and down the alley towards the car waiting for him.

"_Damn took you long enough!"_ Drawled the driver of the car

"_Well it's not exactly like I had much help!"_

"_I'm the getaway driver, that's my job. You're job was to grab the bitch! If I had of went in my scent would have been detected in a second. What's wrong bloodsucker? Couldn't handle one little ol girl by yerself?"_

Anderson's fangs extended as he hissed at the comment "_I HANDLED her just fine! It would have been easier if that little concoction had worked. I thought that shit was suppose to knock her out, she struggled the whole way"_ A moan and growl from the writhing vampire in the back seat only confirmed what he was saying

"_Stick her again! We got a long drive; she can't come to before we get there_"

"_Don't you think I would have done that if I could? I'm not as dumb as you, dog! That was all we had!_" Another growl from Emily sends the two men into a panic. _"Fuck, she's not gonna make it. Let's get her to Doc's. He can knock her out before we take her to Mr. V."_

"_He said no stops-"_

"_YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA! He's gonna be pissed if she gets away, and from the looks of it she could come to any minute. Now be a good dog and step on it!"_

The driver growled at Anderson angrily as the car screeched out of the alley.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It was chaos in the lab as live species fought vigorously against the hoard of undead. Dyson was in full wolf mode as he tore the head off the shoulders of a reanimated werewolf. Morgan was in the middle of dismantling two undead vampires as a third approached him from behind. Before it could grab him, a dagger caught it between the eyes. Derek looked up and offered Jennifer a grateful smile. She simply nodded as she approached a walking corpse, already with another dagger in hand. It really wasn't that intense of a battle, even Garcia managed to put down a zombie succubus who came way too close to her laptop for comfort. More than anything Jennifer found the whole situation to be annoying and a bit of a hindrance from what she wanted to be doing right now, getting to the room that Emily is in.

The entire fight, she could feel a sense of panic building in her chest. As she tore through flesh and crushed skulls, the need to get to Emily was the prominent thought in her head. Was she ok? Could she trust Rossi and Hotch to have the brunettes back if there were more undead upstairs? She knew the vampire could hold her own, but she couldn't help feeling… wrong. She needed to end this _NOW,_ and as she made her way towards the hall she knew would take her to the room Emily was in, she saw how.

In the corner stood a Necromancer, white-eyed and chanting vigorously. She had dealt with enough of them in her time to know that if you kill the Necromancer, you kill the corpses he's reanimated. She crosses the room so quickly that the underling didn't see her until a crescent bladed knife was pressed firmly into his neck. He never stopped chanting yet a smile crossed his face. That smile sent the already boiling blood in her veins aflame. The blonde pressed the blade forcefully through ligaments and bone until her hand held a head that had been severed from its body. Seemingly, all at the same time the few remaining undead hit the floor unmoving.

"_Damn girl… how many knives you got strapped under that shirt?"_ Morgan boomed as he looked to the blonde who was still holding the dead Necromancers head.

"_Not as many as I keep in my jacket"_ The Valkyries voice is ragged as the adrenaline continues to course through her veins. Her eyes keenly sweep the room, hoping that Emily would have come downstairs now that the threat had been eliminated. Realizing the vampire was not in sight, she drops the head, making her way towards the conference room only to be met by Rossi. He was practically dragging a passed out Hotch towards the lab.

Morgan flinted over to help as Hale grabbed the man a chair _"What happened to him?"_

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and then it was like an earthquake shook the foundation. Next thing I know, it goes completely dark and I'm getting beamed on the head. When I came to I found Hotch passed out next to me." Rossi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe, handing it to Hale. _"This was sticking out of his neck."_

Dyson takes the needle from Hale, giving it a sniff _"Werewolf's blood. Not enough to be poisonous, but enough to be a powerful sedative. "_

"_Where is Emily?"_ While the blonde was concerned for Hotch she knew he would be fine. In fact he was already starting to come around. Truthfully, even if he wasn't, her only real concern was for the vampire that wasn't present.

Almost fearfully, because of the storm swirling in the blondes eerily black eyes, Rossi anserews _"She wasn't there when I woke up. I hoped that she was down here."_ His gaze drops to floor "_I'm sorry Jennifer, she's gone"_

The Valkyrie visibly shook with rage as her heart hammered in her chest. She let out an unearthly high pitched scream that pierced through the room, causing everyone to drop to their knees while covering their ears. She stopped the scream, just shy of shattering the windows before suddenly turning to Dyson, picking the wolf up off the ground by his neck. She then hurled the burly man across the room, sending him crashing into a wall before running towards his crumpled body, fully ready to attack.

BRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

_I've never seen anything like it. Her body is rejecting the werewolf's blood. Her blood cells are even adapting to defend themselves. "_ The doctor looks through the microscope with a mixture of joy, excitement, and fear.

"_So what ya saying? You can't knock her out? How we suppose to get her to the warehouse then?"_

The doctor shrugs his shoulders at the werewolf _"I don't know what to tell you. You can either drive really really fast, or arrange for some more secure transportation. The more I give her the more immune she becomes. I'm barely keeping her docile now. I advise that whatever you do, you do it fast. I doubt very seriously the restraints I have will hold her."_

Anderson lets out a frustrated breath before addressing the two men _"Ok doc you keep her as doped up as you can. I'm going to call Strauss and see if she can get us some heavier artillery to lock her in. Doggie you stand guard. Make sure nobody besides us gets in."_

"_One more dog remark bloodsucker and ill rip ya throat out"_

"_Down boy!" _ Anderson grins but flints out of the room before the werewolf can grab him

_Vampires and werewolves are such immature species_, the doctor thinks before speaking again. "_I need to go to my other lab, I'm out off injections. Unless you would like to donate?"_

"_Nah, I'm good… needles aren't for me. I'll keep an eye on the vamp. Just hurry back!"_

After the doctor made his leave, the werewolf approached the disoriented vampire _"My my my, not looking so menacin now chere. I would love to tear you limb from limb, but fortunately for you he wants ya alive. Pity." _He picks up a knife and drags it along her abdomen, intrigued by how the cut heals itself instantaneously. "_I've been wantin to hear you scream every sense that night in the bar, you and your muscle head friend. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a wolf without a pack? Do-good Dyson took my badge because of that night, despite the fact that I gave the fuckers arms back."_ The wolf began to pace manically as he worked his self into a frenzy. "_I couldn't wait for the next full moon. I had planned on slicing you and your buddy to bits. But then someone came along and promised me more than a pack if I brought you to him. Well, he wasn't sure if it was you at first. Truthfully it was between you and Agent Morgan… he really is a strong one. But after the other night… I knew it was you. Those eyes are really something else! I would've had you too… but that blonde showed up and messed wit my mind."_ The man stops pacing and stalks over to the table Emily is strapped to. _"No getting away this time chere. I'm bringing you to bossman, and he will take care of all your little buddies, along with detective do-good. Though I am gonna ask him if I can keep the blonde for myself. She's a pretty lil' thang. I'm jus gone have to teach her some manners. But first, I think I'm gonna have a little fun"_

Emily's eyes flutter open and her eyebrows furrow at the man hovering over her _"W-Will?"_

The werewolf's only response is a sinister smile as he stabs the knife into the vampires stomach.

**A/N You all rock my face off so I figured I couldn't make you wait anymore after last chapters ending. However I'm guessing this isn't much better :0) I hope to bring you some peace of mind before the night is over!**


	17. Chapter 17

It took Morgan, Reid, and Hale to pry the raging Valkyrie off of Dyson.

"_WHERE IS SHE WOLF? I WILL FUCKING NUETUER YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME!?"_ Jennifer was irate and beyond irrational. _"You have the easiest access to werewolf's blood! Are you working for him?"_

Morgan was really strong, though not as strong as Emily, but he was struggling to keep his grasp on the blonde. Poor Reid has vampire strength but rarely uses it, thus making it nearly impossible to hold the woman as well.

Hale steps in front of the Valkyrie. When he finally makes eye contact he softly whistles, then using his siren voice he tries to calm the woman. _"Calm down Jennifer. Dyson is not involved with this. Anyone can get their hands on type WW if they try hard enough. He's one of the good guys."_

Hales song like voice is able to calm Jennifer enough for her to stop struggling. Though he is a powerful siren, he isn't powerful enough to completely subdue her. However, it did settle her enough to allow Rossi's voice to cut through the fog. _"Jennifer, listen to me. We will find her, but I need you to focus. Dyson didn't do this. I promise" _

Rossi knew that the Valkyrie was experiencing what most vampires do when there is a threat to their mate. On instinct they act first, ask questions later. Though she wasn't a vampire, he knew she was having these emotions because of the bond. He had seen her eyes turn as black as Emily's and was afraid she'd react this way. At the moment he is almost glad that the women hadn't completed the bond yet; if they had there would be no getting through to her. Dyson and perhaps no one else in that room would have survived her wrath.

Jennifer's breath was labored but begun to settle as she focused on the Seer. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. It was Emily's trust for this man that allowed her the take in his words, and as she did the rage in her body began to recede. Her eyes began to fade back into azure, though they were clouded with unshed tears.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me"_ Her words almost come out as a sob, and much like a question. She didn't know why she reacted the way she did, nor does she know where her strength to toss the man came from. Although she is appalled at herself, she is also proud that she was able to keep her Valkyrie powers reigned in. Jennifer knows that in this close proximity she could have permanently deafened everyone in the room. Not to mention she could have practically lobotomized them with her doubt abilities.

"_It's alright, we are all worried right now. You got worked up, we all understand"_ Rossi continues to sooth the volatile blonde.

Morrigan helped Dyson to his feet and went into doctor mode as he gave the wolf a once over. The detective nodded to the genie, letting him know that he was fine before cautiously approaching the sullen woman. _"It's alright Jennifer, really. I understand your reaction. Truthfully I would have done the same thing."_ Dyson was being completely honest. He didn't know who or what the blonde was, but he recognizes a mate's furry when he sees it. Though lycans and vampires have very volatile interactions, they are extremely similar when it comes to mating. Werewolves mate for life and have a very protective nature. The only real difference is that vampires always mate with someone who loves them the same. Wolves can give their love to another, even if they don't return their feelings leaving them to act as extremely loyal friends. It is a painful and lonely existence if that occurs, and Dyson is all too aware of that. He long ago gave his love to a sultry succubus, but she gave her love to another. Till this day he would still lay his life down for her. _"At least I know not to ever get on you bad side"_

The werewolves joke helped to ease the tension.

"_No kidding, you got some serious moves gumdrop! And what the hell was with that scream?_" Garcia's question was clearly one of amazement, but it still caused the Valkyrie to wince in embarrassment. Fortunately Reid chimed in before she had to answer.

"_It was her war cry. I read that Valkyries would often use it in battle to stun and even deafen their enemies. It is highly effective as we have seen, and was normally used when the initial wave of-"_

"_Holy shit! You're a Valkyrie!"_ the genie cuts off Reid's rant as he practically screamed. _"I didn't know you actually existed. I thought it was a myth!"_

The Valkyrie just lets out nervous chuckle as she composes herself to speak again "_Yeah well, we exist, or existed. It's kind of a complicated situation. "_

"_Sorry"_ Reid apologizes sheepishly for letting the cat out of the bag.

"_It's fine Reid, really. Right now I just want to focus on finding Emily"_ The moment Jennifer mentions the vampire a dull ache begins to build in her stomach. It's not one of nausea, but it's not exactly something she can identify.

Morgan had begun a search of The Compound once Rossi had settled the blonde. He too was upset at the disappearance of his best friend. "She's _nowhere on the grounds, and I found these not too far from the back exit."_ He holds up Emily's sunglasses, and the pain in Jennifer's stomach gets more intense. She wants to take the glasses from Morgan, if only to have something of Emily's in her hands, but before she can get them Dyson approaches her.

"_Can I see them? I can use them to help me track her scent."_ Though Morgan is holding the glasses, he asks the blonde, somehow knowing that the decision was really hers. She nods and he takes them as he heads towards the back exit.

"_This is the necromancer we had in holding"_ Hale offers, looking down at the severed head "_He was nowhere near the morgue. I don't understand how he was able to raise the bodies we had."_

"_Um guys... You may want to come take a look at this_." Garcia waves the group over frantically pointing at the image on her laptop _"I hacked into the security footage seeing if I could get eyes on girl, and I found this."_ Garcia replays the footage of a man dragging a struggling Emily out of the conference room just as the lights flashed on again.

"_Oh my god"_ Both Jennifer and Rossi gasp

"_And I was searching around for better angles and I found him on this floor, all over the conference room hallway, and then look at this"_

This time its Reid who responds to the images in front of him "_That's the necromancers holding cell"_ they continue to watch the man on the footage _"He let him out, and he seemed to know exactly where to find him."_

"_He also seems to know where the cameras are stationed, look at how he keeps his back to them"_ Hale is disgusted and beyond angry. _"This guy has been here before"_

"_This whole thing was planned, including us having the underling in custody"_ Everyone was so focused on the computer screen that they hadn't noticed Hotch finally coming out of his drug induced state. _"Look, he goes directly to the cell to let the underling out, and then we see him at the end of the conference room hall waiting for the lights to go dark. He didn't have to worry about security once the rumbling began"_

"_Then he had plenty of time to march her out the back while we all were distracted with the corpses!" _Morgan could feel his angry growing deadly as his eyes began to turn entirely black.

Being the only person not privy to Emily's special circumstances, the genie asks "_Why just her? If this is connected to this case then why not take any of us. The guy we are looking for has been across the board with species sense this whole thing began."_

Morgan remembers the only real significant information they had gotten out of the interrogation from the day before _"He's found what he was looking for… that's what the necromancer said. He was looking for Emily!"_

Jennifer had remained fairly quiet after watching her Emily get dragged down the hall by some man. But soon the implications of what happened hit her like a train "_And we just handed her to him"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"_ Anderson yanks the wolf away from Emily and looks at the knife protruding from her abdomen. _"Are you insane? Mr. V wants her ALIVE!"_

"_Whoa there fanged and furious, chill out she's fine. See look_." Will pulls the knife out and laughs like a lunatic as the wound begins to heal "_Neat trick huh? You know I was really upset when bossman said he wanted her alive, but I have to admit that this is actually kinda fun"_ He raises his hand to stab her again but Anderson's quick hands stop his arm mid strike.

"_Enough! We don't know if she will continue to heal and we can't delivery damaged goods now can we?"_

"_Fine… I swear you bloodsuckers are really no fun. So what's the plan? That ol lady gone bring us a lockdown truck or what?"_

"_Yes. But since I'm stuck here babysitting the two of you, there is no one else to bring the vehicle here besides herself. So that means we are stuck here until dark. She's handling Mr. V, we just have to keep her under control for about another hour. Where is the doc?"_

"_He ran to his other lab to get some more injections for when we hit the road. He hooked her up to that IV there before taking off, mumblin something about hopein it holds… I'm starvin"_ Will rambled nonchalantly about the doctors concerns.

Anderson just shakes his head wondering how he got partnered with this idiot werewolf with the southern drawl

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The entire group is busying themselves with whatever they can as they try to figure out their next move. Morgan and Morrigan remove pieces of dismembered corpses, while Reid, Rossi, and Hotch work on a geographical profile. Hale is off checking on damage to The Compound, while he puts in calls to mobilize a search team.

Jennifer sits next to Garcia as the vampire furiously taps away at the keyboard while scouring for all footage of the mystery man. _"Don't worry sunshine, we are going to find our girl"_ Penelope reassures her.

The Valkyrie doesn't respond, but sits there as she thinks _my girl_, while rubbing her hand over her abdomen. The ache has seemed to lessen but she is still aware of its presence. She suddenly jumps up from her seat when Dyson returns.

"_I followed her scent into the back alley_." He turns to Hotch before he continues "_She was dragged out by another vampire." _

Although shocked, Hotch's expression doesn't change from its usual scowl _"Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I started at the conference room you were all in, and at first I couldn't separate all the mingling scents of your team. But as I got closer to the back exit the scents started to isolate down to two distinct smells. Emily's and someone else's. It's definitely not any of your scents and it's the freshest vampire scent near the necromancers holding cell. I just checked before coming back here."_

The vampires in the room are all hurt by the realization that they have been betrayed by one of their own kind. But no one gives anything away as a mask of determination covers their features.

"_But there's more. Their scents mingled with a third faint scent at the end of the alley. You could tell they must've gotten into a car because of the smell of burnt rubber on the ground_. " Suddenly the wolf got a sullen look on his face as his voice took a saddened tone _"I thought I recognized the scent, but I couldn't be sure because of how faint it was. But then as I walked the perimeter of the building looking for any clues I came across the smell again. This time much more pronounced."_ The wolf pulls out an empty half pint whiskey bottle. _"I found this discarded on the ground of the parking lot. It has that same scent on it, but this time it was enough for me to figure out whose it was"_

Jennifer could tell the wolf was struggling but didn't have the patience for his melancholy _"Well, whose is it?''_

"_It's Will LaMontage's"_

"_One of the wolves who ripped off my arms?"_ Derek sneered, fangs fully extended and his fist pounded the wall next to him.

"_Morgan, get a hold of yourself"_ Hotch scolds "Detective _Dyson, can you be certain he was the third scent?"_

"_Absolutely. He's been drinking quite heavily since booted from the force. He's been sulking around town and this is his favorite brand, so you can imagine that he now has a very distinct smell"_

Hotch nods then looks to Hale as he walks back into the lab "_Can you get your team looking for a werewolf named William LaMontage?"_

"_No problem Hotch… I'll get men on the ground now"_

The Valkyrie suddenly remembers the incident outside of the bar the previous night "_Does this wolf have a dopey look and an awful accent by chance?"_ she asks Dyson

"_Yeah, that sounds like the guy"_

"_Emily got into an altercation with him last night. I know his face. I'm going looking for him"_

The blonde gets ready to storm out but stops when Dyson calls _"Jennifer hold on. If you don't mind I'd like to join you. The sun will be down not to long from now. It's the second night of the full moon, so our kind still gets pretty antsy, though not like the first night."_

"_Trust me when I say, I'm by no means afraid of that wolf"_

"_Um… no I'm definitely not worried about your ability to handle him. I was just going to say that we are pretty in tune with each other on nights liked these. It would be quite easy for me and some of my men to track him under the moon."_

The Valkyrie wants to leave right now but knows that it would take less time if she waited for the werewolf. "_Fine but we go as soon as the sun is down"_

Morgan steps towards the blonde _"I'm coming too"_

**A/N Kudos to Dyson who can get tossed around by a girl and still offer a helping hand!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N You all rock! I can't believe the awesome reviews! Secrets for Sale I think you will particularly enjoy this chapter :0) **

Mid to late fall has always been Jennifer's favorite time of the year. She isn't affected by the cold so she finds the nip in the air to be refreshing. The days are sunny and offer an array of colors as the leaves tumble from the trees. There are many reasons as to why she prefers this season to others but right now she is particularly grateful for the shorter days. Truthfully, she would have traded her beloved autumn for the dead of winter at the moment, but she took solace in the fact that it wasn't a long summer day.

The hour spent waiting for sunset was chaotic and nerve racking. Reid had narrowed down an area with a thirty mile radius that seemed to be smack dab in the middle of where the bodies of the victims were located. Hale put out an APB on Will as some of his men canvassed the area around his apartment and locations he had been known to frequent. After conferring with Dyson and Morgan on the plan for their search, Jennifer ducked off into an empty interrogation room, taking a moment to think. The last two days couldn't possibly be summed up in words. Her life had been completely turned upside down, and no matter what she knew it was going to get a whole lot worse. The Valkyrie had spent the last millennium in isolation, not having anything more than brief encounters with very few people. It was lonely and tough being alone, not even able to tell anyone your real name. Jennifer knew that the very near future could mean the end of multiple worlds, and that it would literally take her going to Hell and back to prevent. But none of the loneliness of her past, or the fear for her future could compare to the loneliness and fear she feels right now. The pain in her stomach had stopped but the pain in her heart was unbearable. If anyone would have told her that she'd be so in love with a woman who she barely knew, she would have laughed in their face, right before kicking their ass. The Valkyrie paces the room in attempts to alleviate some of her nervous energy. She stops in front of the two-way mirror and her eyes land on the chain of the lightning bolt necklace hanging around her neck. The blonde pulls it out from her shirt and thinks back to the night it was given to her by a Valkyrie who had been like her big sister.

'_Hey kid… wake up!'_

'_What? Tamsin? What are you doing, it's late and I have training in the morning'_

'_Chill out Valkubaby! You train more than anyone I know. I think a little grogginess won't put you off you're A-game'_

_The young Valkyrie sits up giving the older woman a sleepy look of incredulation. 'You know, you should really be encouraging me to be prepared and alert in the morning. After all it is your hand to hand combat class I'll be in.'_

'_Yeah about that… I'm not going to be here in the morning.'_

'_What? Are you sneaking out of Asgard again? You do know that everyone knows when you leave. It's just that no one says anything because you're the best Valkyrie and their afraid you will pummel them.'_

_Tamsin can't help the shit eating grin that crosses her face 'I'm glad everyone respects the true badass I am.' Her grin suddenly turns to a serious look as she addresses the young blonde again 'But I'm not sneaking out to ditch teacher duty again. I'm taking the fall kid; I won't be coming back to Asgard anymore.'_

_Now fully awake Jennifer sits up looking at the older blonde as if she had just sprung a second head. 'Are you kidding me? Tamsin have you lost your mind? You can't be serious… do you realize how many times we've said we would never be dumb enough to tie ourselves to someone and fall. I don't understand how you can just suddenly change your mind!'_

'_I made fun of those other Valkyries because I didn't understand! Parts of me still don't J. I thought that I could never want anything more than this…. the strength, the power, the sense of purpose. But then Bo came along and I realized that without her, I'm nothing. I didn't understand how any Valkyrie could choose a person over our duty, but now I know it's not really a choice.'_

_Jennifer had never seen this side of the Valkyrie before. Tamsin was not only the toughest, and bitchiest women she had ever met, she was the fiercest Valkyrie in Asgard. So to hear her say she was falling was serious. 'So you are making the bond. What kind of name is Bo?' she asks dejectedly 'Am I ever going to see you again?'_

'_Geez Vallkubaby… dramatic much! I'm bonding, not dying.'_

'_But you will die now Tamsin'_

_Tamsin sighs knowing that this girl, who is essentially her sister, has a very valid fear. 'But death is worth the chance to truly live' She looks into teary azure eyes, hurt by the sadness she sees in them 'listen Jennifer, I know you don't understand and truthfully unless you find a bond you won't. But I'm here because I wanted to tell you that you are the strongest little warrior I know.' She pauses to take off her lightning bolt necklace and places it around Jennifer's neck. 'Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I'm not with you. Plus I wanted to tell you that I, you know, love you and stuff'_

_Jennifer can't help but laugh at the older Valkyries words. She was never really one to show affection towards anyone so she knows that the declaration was tough 'I love you and stuff too Tamsin' she says as she gives the woman a hug_

'_Alright, alright… enough of this mushy shit. I expect you to rule this place now that I'm gone! And look at the bright side, now you get the morning off!_

'_Thank goodness… the instructor is a real bitch!' Jennifer says giving Tamsin a smirk very similar to her own_

'_Truer words have never been spoken Valkubaby… truer words!'_

As she is brought out of her memories of that last conversation with Tamsin, she realizes the truth in what the woman had said. Bonding wasn't a choice, and before Emily she had never truly lived. She reaches into her pocket and retrieves the ring that was forged for the vampire. It seems crazy to literally tie your life to a person you've known for two days, but as she holds the ring in her hand she can only think that it seems crazier not to. She resigns herself to the fact that she will find the vampire and complete the bond… gods help whoever gets in her way. The Valkyrie snickers as she wonders what Tamsin would say if she knew that not only was she bonding, but ironically enough it was_ actually_ her duty. The fates had decided this must be.

A knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts, and she places the ring back in her pocket right as Rossi pokes his head in.

"_Jennifer, the guys are all set to go. You ready?"_

"_Damn straight I am."_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_How much longa before she gets here? I'm getting bored and I want a drink"_

"_Surprise, surprise… look the sun just went down. She still has to get a transport truck out of lockup and Id imagines she's waiting until the desk guy leaves. Just chill out. Go scratch behind your ears or something. It won't be long before we can get out of here."_ Anderson is more than annoyed with the werewolf who had been growing more and more jitter by the minute. _"Look, go take a walk. The doctor just gave her some more WW and she's looking pretty out of it. I can watch her myself for a while"_

Will hops off the counter excited by the chance to stretch his legs before having to make the long drive to the boss's warehouse. "_Thanks lil buddy! I'm just gone take a run around then grab a quick drink. I won't be gone long… try not to miss me"_

The vampire rolls his eyes _"I'll try not to. Don't go far. As soon as Strauss gets her we 're leaving"_

"_Don't worry I'll be nearby. I jus need to work off some of this energy. You wouldn't wanna take a road trip with an amped up wolf would you? You know it's the second night of the moon"_

"_I'd prefer not to take a trip with a wolf at all, but apparently it's not my day"_

The werewolf clutches his heart in fake pain _"Awe…. That hurts! And here I thought we were friends"_ he laughs before leaving the medical room. Anderson is actually grateful for his mini reprieve.

"_Well Prentiss… looks like it's just you and me"_

What Anderson didn't know was that although the brunette appeared to be in a deep sleep, she was in fact very conscious, and behind those closed lids where eyes that had fully blackened. Emily lay strapped to the table unmoving as she thinks to herself _Indeed Anderson… just you and me_

**A/N I wanted to play off of the shows story with JJ and her sister's necklace. At the time I'd imagine Tamsins fall seemed like a form of suicide. Don't worry next chapter is the one you all are probably waiting for :0)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I know last chapter was a tease hehe! Ok this chapter is brought to you by the song Beautiful Lies by Mt. Eden. (described as drum and bass in this chapter)**

Dyson wasn't kidding when he said they'd have better luck tracking Will under the moon. It hadn't been a surprise when Hales men found nothing at the wolf's apartment, but what had been a surprise was how quickly Dyson was able to lock onto the southern lycans trail. Reid narrowing down the search area had been a massive help, considering they decided it would be best to keep the search team to a minimum. Dyson had assured them that if Will was anywhere in that given area he would track him, and honestly they had hoped he could because they didn't trust anyone else given the fact that they already knew of two traitors.

Morgan wasn't quite impressed with Dyson's skills, especially when it lead them to what seemed to be a completely abandoned asylum. "_Are you sure his trail ends here? This place is a ghost town. I'm not hearing any noise and can't smell a thing."_

Dysons nose flares as he sniffs the air, his eyes are yellow and canines fully extended_. "I'm sure. I can even pick up the faint scent of a bunch of other species. Emily's scent is lingering as well as that other vampire, but it's weird. It's almost like something is masking it. Wills scent is strong though. I don't know if it's because of the moon or if he's been running around out here."_

"_We are wasting our time! I can tell when people are a thousand feet away on a bad day. I'm getting nothing from this place. We need to keep looking"_ Morgan moves to get up but is stopped by a hand

"_Derek wait. Dysons right, I can feel her"_ Jennifer continues to stare at the building from the forestry they are concealed in. Although the building appears to be completely abandoned she can sense that Emily is near. It's a lot like the feeling she had received before finding the vampire outside of the bar. For some reason she had been drawn to that bar again, only to find the wolf antagonizing Emily. Now here she was feeling drawn to her mate again, only this time she is not as clear. _"I think she's in their"_

Morgan wanted to argue but he was a little afraid of the blonde so he decided to go along with it instead. It's not exactly like he had a better lead at the moment anyways.

"_Hey, look at that_" Jennifer points to the door that suddenly opened as three people exited the building. _"They're dressed like they were at a rave"_

"_A bit early for a rave isn't it?"_ Dyson questioned

"_Not if it's a twenty for hour club. They cater to those who don't like to go out during the day. A lot of half-bloods frequent places like that, you know; party to the sun goes down"_ Derek thinks a moment before continuing. _"What I don't understand is why we can't see anything. We should at least be able to hear music, see lights, something!"_

Jennifer knows exactly why _"This place is cloaked. Someone is going to great lengths to make this place appears empty. Which means we are definitely in the right place_"

Dyson knows that it takes a lot of power to glamour or cloak massive things for an extended period of time, so he realizes that they are going to be dealing with some powerful species _"It also means that we aren't going to be able to just walk in there uninvited"_

Morgan looks at the two wondering how to approach the situation _"anyone got any suggestions"_

Before anyone could answer the trio suddenly heard a twig snap and hyena type laughter in the distance. A devious smile appears on the Valkyries face _"We get invitations_"

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It had taken Emily a while to realize that she wasn't hallucinating. Everything had been a blur of distorted images after being dragged out of The Compound and thrown in the back seat of a Ford Focus. She had been confused by a lot of the past few hours happenings, but she knew it had been a Ford Focus. She didn't know if she was more offended by the car or the smell of old whiskey and wet dog that permeated the interior. Then she remembers be strapped to a table and being stabbed by dumbass LaMondouche!

As the WW started to dissipate, Emily was able to identify not only the voice of the wolf but of Agent Anderson from the Investigation department in the bureau. She always thought he was a slimy leech of a man. And it made even more pieces start to come together as she heard him mention Strauss's name. She continued lying there, still as death, waiting for the opportunity to make her move. Although she could feel her strength returning, she wasn't entirely sure what the affects the injection would have on her, and as a methodical person she'd wait until the perfect chance came. Boy did her beast purr when that chance did come. Will had gone to drown himself in a bottle, leaving Anderson all by his lonesome. She could hear him moving about the lab, completely unaware that she was in complete predator mode, and that he was her prey. Her eyes snapped open and her fangs fully extended. The angry vampire sits straight up, effortlessly snapping the cuffs of her restraints.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It took the blonde less than two minutes flat to subdue the group of sub-humans and steal their passes. Actually she wouldn't call it stealing because technically they just handed them over to her. Of course she had hit them with enough doubt to knock them out for a week, but they gave her the passes none the less.

"_Please tell me you didn't dismantle those ravers to get their invitations?"_ Morgan asked a little worried as to how the blonde had so quietly and quickly acquired the passes.

"_What? No! They just gave them to me"_ She pauses as both Dyson and Morgan give her unbelieving faces _"SERIOUSLY… I just convinced them that this party was lame and that they much rather take a nap then go to that place."_

Dyson and Morgan look at each other with a look that says it's best not to ask, and the trio head to the door of the asylum.

"_Alright Balboa, what's the plan?"_

"_Go in, sniff them out, grab Emily, and destroy anyone who gets in our way_." Jennifer says in a tone that leaves no room to question how serious she is. Morgan nods, thinking how much he truly likes this girl's style, and unofficially giving her his approval of being his best friends mate.

"_Sounds like a good plan to me!"_

As the three get closer to the entrance Dyson takes a look at the invitation "You _have been invited to the annual Sin to Win party at The Iliad. Sin to Win? That has bad new written all over it"_

Morgan agrees _"Yeah… and what kind of name is The Iliad. That seems like it would scream lame!"_

As they entered they were disappointed by the vast emptiness that greeted them. But before they could voice their displeasure Jennifer sees something that perfectly explains why the owners chose that name "_Well Morgan you wanted to know why it's called The Iliad, and there's your answer_." She says pointing to a door across the room. It was covered with various splatter of random graffiti, but it was the picture of a winged hound with a human female head that caught her attention

Morgan still didn't understand "_What?"_

She just gives him a look of surprise until she realized that Dyson hadn't figured it out either. "_Ok so I guess I'm the only Greco-Roman mythology buff here. The winged figure is the mark of the Dirae. This club is owned by Furies"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Anderson's keen vampire ears registered the snap of Emily's restraints but he turned to face an empty gurney despite his vampire speed. A mixture of confusion and fear overtook him as he cautiously looked around the room for the missing woman.

"_Looking for me?"_

The menacing voice came from behind him, and he turned in enough time to be grabbed violently by the neck, the black of his eyes receding as Emily tightly squeezed. The man grabbed at the hand around his neck fruitlessly as he stared into eyes that became blood red while the grip increased.

Emily lifts the man straight into the air before slamming him into the concrete ground so hard that it left a perfect indentation of his body "_Were is your boss?"_ She replaces her hand with a boot to the neck, only releasing the pressure enough so he can speak.

"_I… I don't know w-where Strauss is. She's probably at the bureau."_ He manages to stutter out

Emily lifts her foot from his neck but slams it back down, inconceivably fast, into the man's ribcage shattering several ribs. She then returns her foot to the man's neck "_Not her"_ she snarls _"Where is Mr. V?"_

Anderson momentarily looks shocked at her use of his name for the boss. He then laughs manically in between coughing fits. _"Emily, you might as well kill me now, because you will never get it out of me. I will tell you this though. He knows who and where you are, and when he gets his hands on you, I promise you will see me again"_ The severely injured vampire spits up blood as he begins to laugh again. That laugh is abruptly ending by Emily bringing her hand down quickly and ripping his throat from his neck.

"_Since you don't have anything useful to say I don't think that you are going to need this"_ she growls out before completely ripping off the man's head.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

As Jennifer and the two men make their way through the club, they were bombarded by a sea of bodies swaying and grinding to deep bass and drum tones. The club burst with various species from wall to wall, including humans that offered themselves for feeding. There were gambling rooms, and nymph auctions, and several bars stocked with everything from Red to Fairy Absinthe.

"_Well I get the whole Sin to Win theme now. Dyson, are you picking up their scents? I feel like she's right here"_ Jennifer yells over the music

"_Yeah… I can smell him."_ Dysons eyes turn bright yellow as he turns to face the bar in the center of the club. His voice turns to a scruffy deep growl as he locks eyes with a shocked wolf _"He's right there"_

Will takes off heading towards an old emergency exit stairwell as he sees the man stalking towards him. Dyson charges forward after the wolf with Morgan right on his heels. The muscular vampire stops his pursuit as he realizes that the blonde hadn't moved from the center of the dance floor seemingly in a trance.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The blonde was fully ready to sprint after the werewolf when suddenly she was halted mid step. She could feel her heart beating so hard that if reverberated in her head. Suddenly the sea of bodies and the loud music became lost in muted blackness as her blue eyes zoomed in on completely red. The Valkyrie felt as though the world stopped as those stunning eyes came closer and closer, until Emily was so close to her she could feel the vampires breath on her lips.

"_What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_ Emily's voice came out as a sultry purr that Jennifer isn't sure how she was able to here.

"_I came to save your ass… again"_

"_Did you now?"_ was all Emily said before closing the distance to give the blonde a slow languid kiss.

Their reunion was interrupted by Morgan as his voice broke through the trance that had overcome the women. Emily's eyes shifted back to entirely black as he appeared in front of them.

"_Em! Damn it's good to see your face!"_ Morgan went in for a hug and Jennifer had to resist the urge to throttle him. The sane part of her knew he was only friend. The possessive side of her wanted him to stop touching her bond.

"_Good to see you too buddy!"_ She says before looking back to the Valkyrie "I _think we should get out of here though"_

Jennifer completely agreed, happy to have the vampire in her presence "_I'm ready to get the fuck out of here too, but we have to find Dyson. He went after Will"_

A growl ripped from Emily's throat at the mention of Will _"Which way did they go; I'm going to rip him to pieces"_

"_They went through there"_ Morgan said pointing to the exit stairwell and the three took off towards the door.

As they race down the stairs they can see bits of Dysons vest littering the floor "_he must have completely turned."_ Emily observed before a painful screeching howl sounded in the distance. It sounded akin to the noise a wounded dog makes

The Valkyrie and the two vampires race towards the noise, hopping that the pained cry came from Will and not Dyson. They come to the clubs back exit and burst through the door.

"_Can you see anything?"_ Emily asks the others looking to the tree line for any signs of the wolves

The other two shake their heads no, but then there attention is brought to the right of the exit by a distant howl "_this way"_ the blonde yells. But before any of them can move three women with fiery long red hair come into view.

"_Just where do you think you're going?"_ the one in the middle says in a vindictive tone

Jennifer curses, knowing that a fairly intense fight is about to occur _"Fuck! I hate Furies!"_

**A/N apparently my muse desires a little more fighting before some bonding time! Oh and no offense to anyone who drives a Ford Focus. Emily just finds any ford that is not a mustang offensive in this story! Not my personal opinion :0)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N The fight scene is definitely inspired by The Red by Chevelle :0)**

Strauss barreled down the road towards The Iliad. In a few short minutes she'd have Emily in the back of the truck ready to deliver to Valhalla. It peeved her that the one he was looking for had been under her nose the entire time, and a lot of vampires had to die before they were able to narrow it down to her or Morgan. Figures it would be someone on Hotchs fucking team. And of course it_ had_ to be little Ms. perfect, but none of that mattered now. This time she'd deliver him the right one, and she'd never have to hide in darkness again. Of course the bitch would have to be difficult… they could have been half way to the warehouse by now, but noooo! Emily wouldn't just pass out like anybody else. No she had to be pumped full of WW and on an IV.

_Thump_

"_What the fuck was that!"_

The vampire slams on breaks startled by the loud thump on the hood of the truck. She is shocked to see a rough and tumbled looking Will staring at her through the windshield. The werewolf hops off the hood and walks over to the passenger side, letting himself in. _"Thanks for the ride chere… but I don't suggest going in that direction"_

The half-blood finally collects herself from the little scare "_What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding our little guest. Where is Anderson?"_

"_He's dead, and our little friend is gone"_

"_What?"_

"_I was up at the bar when your lil happy sunshine gang showed up. I ran down to the lab only to find the girl gone and Anderson without a head"_

The anger in Strauss exploded as she fought hard with herself not to rip off the steering wheel "_You have got to be kidding me! Hotch showed up to the club? Do they know about me?"_

"_I didn't exactly stick around to ask questions. I had Dyson on my ass. If it wasn't for the shot of wolfsbane I snagged from Doc on my way out I wouldn't have got away. Besides Hotch wasn't there, just the big one and that blonde again"_

"_Blonde?"_ Strauss asked. Garcia wasn't known to go out in the field, ever. Plus the last time she checked the tech had rainbow colored hair

"_Yeah… that fine little thang. She showed up the other night too. But she ain't no bloodsucker"_

The older woman pauses to think for a moment _"It must be someone from The Compound. Shit! He is not going to happy about this. Let's just get to the warehouse and regroup. Not much else we can do now but get out of here before they connect me to this whole thing."_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Morgan's body slid across the ground only stopping once slamming into the door of the old asylum. _"You know, I'm not really keen on hitting women but I think for you I might make an exception"_

The fury only laughs out a sound that is more like a cackling screech before grabbing the hulking vampire and tossing him into a tree.

"_Holy shit… these chicks are strong"_ Emily yells as she narrowly misses another blow to her cheek. She's not sure if the little remaining WW in her system is effecting her skills, but this fury is truly giving her a run for her money.

Jennifer bends backwards as the fury she's fighting sails over her in a flying _kick "We need to get to higher up, they draw energy from the ground"_ She manages to scream out as she heads to the side of the building

Emily is momentarily distracted as she watches the blonde scale the building, effortlessly propelling herself to the top by way of window ledges and protruding bricks _"Damn she's hot"_ the vampire mumbles before suddenly having her legs swepted from under her. A flurry of fists and red hair descends upon her and she is able to drive both feet into the woman's chest. The fury is sent flying, allowing Emily a window to flint over to the building. "_Morgan, up!"_

Morgan, who has been doing an evasive dance in effort to avoid actually fighting the woman, manages to scale the building making it to the roof seconds after Jennifer and Emily. The three furies are quickly making their ascend.

"_Derek, I get that you are a ladies' man and all but this is not a fight you are going to win with your dick! Cut the gentlemen bullshit and kick some ass"_ Emily scolds her best friend as the three furies begin in on them again.

The Valkyries plan to move the fight to the roof was effective. The furies became less efficient in their fighting and the blows they did land where with much less strength. Emily got an opening allowing her to swing her right arm into the left side of the fury's head so forcefully that it broke the redhead's neck. With a sickening snap the woman's head flopped to the right, sending her body to the ground with it.

Emily looked over the blonde who was standing on a fury's back as she ripped both arms from the redhead. The fury laid face down on the roof unmoving as Jennifer tossed the arms to the side, before victoriously dusting her hands. Seeing that Jennifer had the her situation under control Emily turns her attention to Derek who is laying on his back fending off the fury that was wrestling him, dangerously close to the buildings edge. The brunette flints over grabbing the fury off of him, tossing the woman off the roof, sighing in relief as she hears the body hit the ground.

"_Thanks partner"_ Derek smiles as he praises his friend for the assist "_that wasn't that bad blondie! What's your beef with furies?" _

Rolling her eyes at the nickname the Valkyrie walks over to the vampires "Yeah _it's not bad if you can get them off the ground. Not to mention the bitches won't stay down unless you clip their wings!_" The relief of victory was quickly replaced with worry as she sees the look of confusion cross the vampires faces _"you guys did rip their arms off right. The only way to send a fury back to hell is to rip off their wings."_

The three look over to where Emily's fury had been laying, only to that the spot is empty. "_Shit"_ all three say simultaneously.

Suddenly a blur of fire appears and knocks the blonde across the roof tumbling head over feet. The fury hovers in the air flapping her wings, which are much like a butterflies except completely on fire, that appear to be extension of her arms. The sight of her mate scorched and struggling to push herself up sent Emily into a rage. Her eye turned completely red as she sped forward colliding with the fury as it began it's descent on the Valkyrie. The enraged vampires speed and force was so intense that it sent the two tumbling off the roof. The fury couldn't stop them falling because of the grip Emily had on her wings. Somehow in the mist of their tumble Emily worked her way behind the redhead. She sunk her fangs into the shoulder of the fury, taking out a big enough chunk to dig her hand into then ripping the wing and arm out at the seam. She quickly did the same to the other arm and the fury went limp in the air before both went crashing to the ground. All of this happened in a manner of seconds. Derek, who had been torn between keeping his eye on the fury who still lay unmoving on the parking lot and helping his friends mate, flinted to the other edge to seek Emily. He was astonished to see the vampire completely unharmed, one hand braced on the ground as she rested on one knee. It was an even bigger shock when she turned and scurried up to the roof, and was at the blonde's side almost quicker that his eyes could see.

He watched stunned in silence as the vampire gently rolled the blonde onto her back before helping her to her feet. The vampires red eyes sent him into a state of shock and awe amongst a plethora of other things. "_Emily?"_

The muscular vampire went unanswered as Emily stared into azure eyes. The vampire's heart was beating rapidly, only settling as the blonde smiled and cupped her cheek. Emily's beast sighed at the sign of her mate being uninjured and she drew the Valkyrie into a crushing embrace. Emily placed a kiss on Jennifer's temple while allowing the women's scent to rein her beast in. "_Guess I had to save your ass this time!"_ Emily smiled, fully expecting a sassy remake from the Valkyrie she was surprised when the blonde simply kissed her instead.

The kiss was interrupted by an angry screeching, and the three looked over to see the third fury hovering above them. Emily instinctively stepped in front of the Valkyrie as Morgan flinted over to protectively cover her back. The fury cocked her head to the side staring directly into dangerous red eyes. Seemingly deciding to retreat, the redhead screeched as she took off towards the sky leaving a streak of fire.

"_Let's find Dyson and get the hell out of here."_ Derek said, and the women agreed.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It didn't take long to find Dyson. The rule of thumb when looking for a fully turned werewolf is to follow the destruction, and amongst a mass of shattered tree limbs and unearthed greenery is where they found him. Though alive, the wolf was unconscious and there was no sign of Will anywhere. Morgan had called Hotch and agreed to meet in a concealed area ten miles away from their location for pick up. At Emily's instruction he also told Hotch to bring Morrigan along with him, while sending Reid, Garcia and Hale to the manor with Rossi in non-bureau vehicles.

As they made their way to the pickup point, Morgan carried Dyson, while the Valkyrie never let go of Emily's hand. The moved silently for long moments before Derek finally asked the question that had been swirling around his head. "_What was that back there?"_

"_A lot happened at that club Derek, I'm going to need you to be more specific"_ Emily asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"_Your eyes Em, and how did you manage to land from almost forty stories without a scratch? I know you heal quickly but I've also seen you hurt from lesser falls."_

Both Jennifer and Emily sigh knowing that they both would start to feel more and more changes. But neither expected such drastic effects before completing the bond. "_I don't know Derek. I just felt a sudden rush of energy. I guess this whole thing is making me stronger."_

Knowing that his best friend was going to change and seeing it were two different things. He was happy that she had found her mate and that she was destined to be a force like no other. But tonight made him realize the weight and responsibility that will come with this new power, and at the moment he feared for Emily and Jennifer.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBR

Emily is not big on others driving her car but she was happy that Hotch brought it as one of the vehicles. It was comforting to be behind the wheel of her Audi R8 heading to her uncle's house. Despite all that has happened and all that will happen, driving puts her at peace. Having the blonde in the passenger seat wasn't bad either!

As they pull up to the manor all of the weight of today's events seemed to swell up again. Not only had Emily feared for her mate's life, but she had found out that two of her own had been a part of this whole situation. Morgan had trailed in another vehicle with Hotch as Morrigan tended to Dyson in the backseat. The genie had figured out quickly that wolfsbane had gotten into the man's bloodstream, and gave him some medication to help flush his system. Before they could get through the massive manor doors, Garcia comes racing out to enthusiastically meet her lost friend. "_Do not ever do that to me again missy! I was worried sick!"_ She scolds as she holds the brunette in a crushing hug

"_I'll do my best PG. Do you mind letting me go long enough for us to get inside"_

"_Of course… sorry. Oh my sunshine what happened to your clothes_?" The colorful vampire screeches after finally taking in the Valkyries appearance.

Jennifer winces, looking at the fairly shredded shirt "_Ah yeah… we kinda got into it with a few furies. I think the shirt took the brunt of the beating"_

"_Furies? As in Roman goddesses of vengeance? Ironically they aren't really goddesses but there creation was a result of Uranus's blood falling to earth. They reside in the underworld only coming to earth to exact revenge on sinners"_ Reid seemingly appeared out of nowhere, already fully loaded with one of his daunting history lessons

Clearly happy to not be the only one knowledgeable about the species, Jennifer almost beams "_Finally, someone else who knows their Greek and Roman mythology._

"_Yep, Reid here is our resident encyclopedia. Please let's get inside before we all die out here from what's sure to be a boring speech_." Rossi guides everyone into the manor. He shows Morrigan to a room that he can put Dyson in to recuperate as everyone else gathers in the great room.

The Seer grabs a one of Emily's Georgetown hoodies and gives it to the Valkyrie to throw on. He then places his hands on his niece's shoulders and kisses her on the forehead. "_Glad that you are alright kiddo. Can't you stay out of trouble for a full twenty for hours?"_

"_God I hope so"_ Jennifer sighs as she locks her hands with the vampires. She had only removed it long enough to put the hoodie on.

As everyone goes over the events of the night Emily shivers at the footage Garcia shows her of the abduction. _"That's Anderson"_ she informs the team "_and Strauss is also involved"_

The room explodes with various angry outbursts but Hotch, ever the professional, restores order. _"Everyone lets calm down a moment. Emily are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I came to and heard Anderson talking to LaMontange about Strauss arriving with my transport. She was on her way to the club after the sun went down. I'm sure by now she is reporting back to Valhalla that I'm gone. We also have no idea where Will is."_

"_Well that explains why she didn't want The Compound looking into the vampire killings. She was in on it all along"_ Hale says with sadness at the fact that he didn't go straight to Hotch from the beginning

Hotch thinks for a minute before addressing the angry room "_We can use this to our advantage if Strauss is unaware that we are on to her. From now on the only people on this case are the people in this room and Dyson."_ He looks to Hale who nods in agreement

"_We should also work from here. I can have anything that you need set up_" Rossi offers knowing that The Compound could be compromised again.

Hotch nods gratefully to the older man "I _agree. Everyone make a list of everything you would need to completely function here as our base of operations. Rossi, Emily, Jennifer can I have a moment?"_

The four step into the hallway and Hotch looks to the two women _"I think you two should lay low. I'm not sure if Strauss is aware that she has been made, but it wouldn't be hard for her to get eyes on this place. Someone will notice that we aren't working from The Compound anymore, and even if the grounds are protected, I don't want to take any chances."_

Not wanting to let the women out of his sight, Rossi objects "_Don't you think it would be safer for everyone to be under one roof. I think it would be better if they where her with us?"_

"_No, I think that we can be a distraction away from them if Strauss has someone watching us. If she was willing to drive to the club herself, she must not have had many lackeys at her disposal. That means we have a small window to get them both to a secure place before she regroups."_

Rossi still wants to disagree but before he does Emily interrupts _"He's right uncle David. Besides, Gideon said that we needed to be alone anyway" _she gives the man a look saying she didn't want to get into the reason in front of Hotch. Although he knows about the bond, she somehow felt that it was really something too personal to talk about right now.

The Seer knows that she has a point. He also knows, with the way things are going, the girls really couldn't afford to waste anymore time before completing the bond. "_Ok, we just need to figure out where you can go. Your penthouse is not going to work. The address is on file."_

Jennifer had remained quiet throughout this little pow wow, but she had agreed with Hotch when he said the two needed to lay low. She knew that his reasoning was so that they could complete the bond, but he was respectful enough not to say so. She was actually excited to get the brunette to herself, especially after being taken and diving off the roof. "_I know the perfect place"_

**A/N Longest chapter ever! I hope you liked it. Bonding time is next :0)**


	21. Chapter 21

Emily realizes that she is a sucker, an absolute sucker for the long golden blonde hair, fierce blue eyes, and unchallengeable powers of persuasion that makes up Jennifer. All the ways of a Valkyrie are still a mystery to the vampire, but she knows the blonde possesses mind altering abilities. She is almost sure that the blonde's powers are what have landed her in the passenger seat of her own car. Or maybe the Valkyrie is just well adapt in argumentative skills, if that's the case then Emily knows she will never win a fight. She tried telling the blonde that it had been hard accepting the fact that Hotch had driven her car, but that was an epic fail. Jennifer hit her with the puppy dog eyes while saying 'you'll let your boss drive your car but not be?', then sealed the deal by drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Yep… a total sucker and boy was she glad when they had made it to their destination.

Despite the fact that the blonde had felt the need to test the cars top speed, Emily's vampire eyes allowed her to take in the amazing view offered in route to the cabin. That view only got more spectacular as they came to a stop outside of Jennifer's quaint abode. It was tucked away, yet still allowed you to see the ocean. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore was soothing, as well as the sparkling reflection of the moon off the water. It was a tranquil peace of heaven, far different from the chaos of the city.

Once entering the cabin Emily's profiler side immediately kicked in. She noticed the hodgepodge of various cultures blended into the décor. Not only did it look like a mix of different cultures, but a mix of different eras as well. Despite knowing Jennifer has lived a fairly nomadic existence, her cabin seemed surprisingly homey. It actually felt more lived in than the sparse museum like quality of Emily's penthouse.

Jennifer had watched Emily as she took in her surroundings. For the first time ever the blonde actually feared scrutiny. She had never cared what anyone thought of her or how she lived, but she couldn't help but hope that the vampire liked what she saw. "_Well… this is it. I know it's nothing compared to your penthouse, but it's not a bad place to lay your head."_

"_Actually, I was just thinking how beautiful it is_"

The blonde couldn't help the blush that adorned her cheeks at Emily's words. It absolutely delighted her to have the woman's acceptance, even if it did make her feel like a teenager. "_Thanks. Why don't you get settled in? Just make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower and get out of these clothes"_ She really did need a shower but was grateful for a moment to collect herself. The entire drive she had thought about the bond. Surprisingly she had accepted that the prophecies had said it was to be, she always felt comfortable with a sense of duty. But what astounded her was the fact that she _wanted_ Emily desperately as her own, and that she _wanted_ to bond to this woman for eternity, prophecy or no prophecy. She hoped that the vampire felt the same. This is what caused the anxiety within her. If she were one of those sappy girls, she would actually describe it as the butterflies.

Emily had opted to shower at the manor, and had thrown on some of her typical leather apparel. She tossed around the idea of changing into something nicer, and then dismissed it in favor of throwing on something more comfortable. She figured that she was getting ready to spend the rest of her life with this woman so in the spirit of getting acquainted she should at least let her hair down. The vampire changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt. All that took about eight seconds, leaving Emily to her own devices. Her nerves began to unravel as she thought about the woman who literally made her heart beat. Said woman's scent was everywhere in the cabin, but the shower seemed to be magnifying it. Emily was amazed at the calming effect the blonde had on her, just the mere smell of the woman settled the anxious beast within. Somehow sensing that Jennifer would be showering at a human pace, probably trying to settle her own anxieties, the vampire devised a plan to help ease them both into the situation they have found themselves in.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The Valkyrie had showered probably longer than a human would, then dried her hair, then changed her clothes three times. She currently stands in the mirror deciding rather or not she should straighten her hair, and put on makeup. The blonde turns in the mirror, actually checking to see if the jeans she was wearing made her butt look too big. "_This is ridiculous! Get your shit together Jennifer. She's seen you naked… twice! Why are you freaking"_ She changes into some grey sleep pants and a tank top, before finally composing herself, opting to forgo the makeup, and stepping back into the living room.

Unfortunately all composure flew out of the window as she exited her bedroom only to find Emily standing at the kitchen counter in the shortest shorts she'd ever seen. The vampire's legs went on for days, and although the brunettes normally kick ass attire was a turn one, Jennifer had to admit that seeing her in such a relaxed state was downright sexy. The Valkyrie allowed her eyes to run along the form of the vampire, fighting the urge to run over and sweep those raven locks to the side while pressing kisses along the woman's neck. She was so lost in her thoughts of pressing up against the back of Emily while allowing her hands to meander down the front of those tiny shorts, that she hadn't even noticed the romantically seat dinner table.

"_I can feel your eyes on me Jennifer"_ Emily purred as she turned quickly enough to catch blue eyes too low to be focused on anything else but her ass. She gestures for the woman to sit at the table.

"_What is all of this?"_ Finally snapping out of her little fantasy long enough to realize the vampire had been preparing dinner for her.

"_Well I know that we have a lot going on, and a lot to figure out. But I realize that in the mist of all this craziness we haven't actually gotten to be just you and me. We have been the Bloodking and Odin's daughter, and the children of prophecy, and mates of fate or whatever. But we have not been Jennifer and Emily. So… despite the highly inappropriate etiquette, I thought that we could have our first date."_

The blonde smiled, completely smitten by the adorable vampire. She is certain that this is a side of Emily that no one else has ever seen, which is evident by the fidgeting the woman was doing. "_You, Emily Prentiss, are very sweet"_ She emphasizes with a kiss to the vampires lips before taking a seat.

"_Why thank you Jennifer… uh, do you have a last name?"_ Emily asks as she pushes the chair in for the blonde. She is a bit embarrassed that she has to even ask such a question. But apparently the blonde finds it funny because she laughs before answering.

"_No, I don't actually. Valkyries only have first names, and since I had to keep a low profile I didn't have a need for one. " _She looks down to the Greek salad in front of her and then at the empty space in front of the vampire. Raising an eye brow she asks "_Should I be afraid to eat something prepared by someone who doesn't eat?"_

Emily gives away nothing "_How_ _hard can it be? A little chicken, some feta cheese, tomatoes, olives… that is chicken right?"_ The look on the blondes face is priceless as she stops the fork mid air. The vampire decides to have a little mercy on the fearful Valkyrie "_I'm kidding! I'll have you to know that I'm an excellent cook. Although I've never actually tasted it, Rossi has taught me everything he knows in the art of international cuisine. I'm particularly well adapt at Italian, and believe me when I tell you that my uncle is a very tough critic."_

Still skeptical, Jennifer takes a bite and is beyond pleasantly surprised at the culinary masterpiece _"Ummmm, this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!"_

Emily's beast nearly jumped across the table at the moan that escaped the blondes lips. She was sure if Jennifer made that sound again, there would be no reining her beast in _"Th-thanks!"_

"_No, thank you! I do believe I'm going to rather enjoy discovery all of your…skills_"

The vampire couldn't contain the purr that occurred "_I'm sure going to enjoy showing them to you"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

The remainder of their "date" had been quite nice, filled with banter and general knowledge about one another. Emily learned a lot about Valkyries and about how bonding alters their nature. Jennifer learned about all the places Emily had traveled to, and was surprised that despite being a fourth her age she had seen twice as much of this world.

Somehow throughout the night they had moved to the couch where Emily was stretched out with Jennifer sitting between her legs. Conversation had come to a comfortable silence as Emily relished the feeling of the blonde pressed against her front. They fit perfectly together, and as the Valkyrie played with the vampires hands, both women felt the shift in the atmosphere. The blonde bit her lip as she felt Emily's fingers tracing patterns on her abdomen. She suddenly remembered the pain she felt there before finding the woman.

"_I could feel you"_

Emily was confused at the use of past tense "_Huh?"_

"_Earlier, when you told everyone about Will stabbing you… I didn't say anything because at first I wasn't sure."_ She turns over shuffles down slightly to rest her head on the brunette's chest. She then takes her left hand and places it under the vampire's shirt, lightly raking her fingers from under her right breast to the waist band of her shorts. "_I could feel your pain when he was stabbing you. I could feel it when you began to heal."_

The darkness in the Valkyries voice when she spoke of Will coupled with the sensation of her fingers roaming her skin was causing a war of emotions within Emily. She was saddened that the blonde had to experience that along with her, while wanting to rip the woman's clothing off to have her way with her. _"I'm sorry you had to feel that"_

"_I'm not… I like knowing that I'm so close to you_" Much to both of their displeasure Jennifer sat up to her knees. Pulling her hand from Emily's shirt, she reached her hand into the pocket of her sleep pants. Her heart began to race as she held onto the ring, feeling it almost vibrate as if it could actually anticipate the weight of what was about to happen.

Emily, also realizing what Jennifer was about to do, and sat up so that her back was against the arm of the couch. Her own heart came alive and was jumping out of her chest as the blonde reached over to grasp her left hand.

"_Emily I just need to know one thing. If the fates hadn't asked this of us, do you think you would feel the same way?"_ Although she knew their bond was destined to occur, another part of her needed to confirm that the vampire too felt the connection in her heart, and not just a sense of duty.

"_Even without the words on ancient scrolls, l believe loving you is all I was ever meant to do"_

Tears leak from azure eyes as Jennifer cradles Emily's hand. She looks into deep brown eyes as she places the ring on her thumb. Although it begins to glow, she never breaks eye contact as she recites the words she memorized sitting alone in that interrogation room

_Through every moon_

_Through every sun_

_Every step is walked as one_

_With this bind I breathe your breath_

_I live your life_

_I die your death_

No sooner had the last words escape the blondes lips, the light around the ring began to weave around the women's hands, locking each of them together. The stream of light seemed the form swirling figure eights for several moments before growing a brilliant gold that was nearly blinding. Suddenly the light fades and at the same time both women's heart stops beating. There is a gasp that neither knew whom it came from as they looked to their hands, shocked at the mark the light had left in its wake.

On the inside of each woman's left wrist was a tattoo of the exact wings that adorned Emily's ring.

"_Whoa"_ Is all Emily can say as she looks at the markings, also dumbfounded at the fact that she feels a little tired. Her attention is suddenly shifted to the blonde, who she is pretty sure just growled. _"Jennifer?"_

The blonde sits silently staring at the vampire, vaguely aware that her heart was currently at a standstill, and that Emily's scent was having a drug-like affect on her head. Emily watches as blue eyes dilate until they are black, and then that black stretches out until it encompasses the blonde's entire eyes. The brunette recognizes the look on Jennifer's face; it's the look a vampire gets when it is in a feral state.

"_Oh shit"_ The brunette eases herself over the arm of the couch, trying to lure the blonde into an area that has a lot less breakable things. Of course she realized that this was a bad idea as Jennifer smirked like a predator about to corner its prey. Emily knows this game, and is trying to save the contents of the Valkyries cabin by making a dash for the bedroom, that way perhaps some of the damage would be contained one room. Unfortunately she didn't realize that the bond would give the blonde her speed, which is how she found herself being roughly pinned against the wall. The blonde had lifted her legs keeping her in place with a firm grip.

Jennifer ran her tongue from the vampire's neck up to her ear, biting down on the lobe before growling _"MINE"_ Before Emily could even respond, she whipped around and, not so gently laid the brunette on the coffee table. The Valkyrie began to devour the vampire, kissing and nipping at supple lips. Tongues didn't even battle, because without a doubt Jennifer had established dominance. She pulled back from Emily's lips and grabbed her shirt by its collar ripping it open with ease. Once Emily's full breast were on display, she didn't hesitate to circle her tongue around a pert nipple before completely drawing it into her mouth. She released it with a wet pop "_MINE"_ and then focused the same attention on the other nipple.

Emily was purely at the mercy of the Valkyrie, only able to form a stream of _'oh my gods'_ and '_yes pleases'_. Once Jennifer was content in claiming the woman's breast she began her decent down toned abs, and biting the flesh underneath the brunette's bellybutton. The vampires shorts soon went in the same manner her shirt did, as the blonde shredded them from her body. The scent of Emily's arousal almost made the Valkyrie frenzied, and she immediately dove in laying a long rough lick from center to clit "_Mmm MINE"_ being the last words she said before she continued working the brunette over.

The vampire had been reduced to a quivering mess causing Jennifer to literally purr with content. The vibrations caused Emily to cry out as her entire core twitched. Sensing her mate near the edge sparked Jennifer's desire to be inside her when she did. She quickly straddled the vampire while slamming two fingers into her heat, pumping with enough force to bring the table crumbling down to the floor. Despite the destroyed table she kept going, never breaking rhythm. She watched the vampire's mouth open in a silent scream as her walls pulled her fingers deeper inside. Jennifer ground her palm into a swollen nub, and with a final thrust she was rewarded with a visceral growl as the vampire thrashed over the edge.

"_OH MY…..JENNIFER!"_ Was screamed as Emily violently tensed. Both women laid spent on top of the shattered table for long moments before either could speak, Emily too lost in the throes of her orgasm, and Jennifer coming down from her feral trance.

"_What the hell was that_?" The Valkyrie finally spoke as her heart started beating again for the first time since completing her part of the bond.

Chest heaving, the vampire responds to the confused Valkyrie "_That was you experiencing what it's like to be a horny vampire!"_

"_That was intense"_

Laughing, partly because her mind was still mush, Emily could only reply with "_Welcome to my world"_ They lay silently for a few moments before Emily finally gets up, and helps the blonde to her feet "_Now, I do believe that it is my turn"_ She says before leading the Valkyrie into the bedroom.

**A/N part one is done… still got some vampire mating to tackle. Hope you liked the Valkyrie side! I totally heard Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon during this scene :0)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I am blown away! I never thought that I would get 100 reviews and it is all because you all so totally ROCK! Here is my present to you and a major thanks… an early post of pure Jemily bonding goodness. I so hope you do enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing. The soundtrack to this chapter includes Daniel by Bat for Lashes (the Mt. Eden remix) for the first part and Fire in the Water by Fiest for the second part**

The bedroom door barely closed before Emily had the Valkyrie pressed against it. The blonde had enjoyed her display in dominance, but now it was the vampire's turn to claim what was rightfully hers. Emily's entire body vibrated as a grumbling growl rattled her chest. She pulled back from the heated kiss she had been engaged in, only to smile at the whimper of disappointment that came for the blonde. Jennifer leaned forward in hopes of continuing the kiss, but was met with nothing. She opened her eyes and tried again to no avail as the teasing vampire leaned away with a grin. Jennifer's head hit the door with a soft thud as she realized that Emily was in the mood to tease. "_Please"_ she pleaded as her fingers raked the nape of the vampire's neck.

The brunette's beast purred at the submissive plea, but she wasn't done torturing the woman yet. Emily leaned in, pressing her body even closer to the blonde. Chest to chest, hip to hip, their bodies were seamless and the Valkyrie drove her hips forward begging again. "_Please"_

A sultry chuckle escaped Emily as she leaned in to claim soft lips. She traced her tongue along Jennifer's top lip slowly, then teasingly pulled it between her teeth. "_You belong to me"_ she emphasized with a thrust of her hips before repeating the action with the blonde's bottom lip.

"_No one else can have you"_ was the last thing she said before finally kissing the blonde thoroughly again. As her tongue massaged the Valkyrie's her hands snuck between their melded bodies to undo the drawstring of her pants. She dipped a hand beneath the waist band and was not only pleased at the heat emanating from the blonde's core, but at the realization that Jennifer was sans underwear. Her beast no longer wanted to tease, it was ready to _take_. She ripped her mouth away and removed her wandering hand, stepping back only far enough to divest the woman of her shirt. As she dropped to her knees she aggressively removed the blonde's pants. A growl rumbled in her throat as she gazed at a swollen nub and glistening golden curls. Although her fangs were throbbing she managed to keep them from elongating as she threw the woman's right leg over her left shoulder. She slipped a finger into a drenched core causing the woman's hips to jump. Bringing her left arm around the woman's leg and across her hip to steady her, she pressed the blonde into the door rough enough to crack the frame.

Emily pumped in and out of the woman at a sub-human pace. She then added a second finger doing the same. She was very pleased at the long loud moans that escaped the blonde's mouth, and at the scratching against the door as Jennifer tried to gain purchase on something. Emily's beast roared within to taste the woman who was clearly on the brink. Now it wanted to _taste_. Removing her fingers she tossed the woman's other leg over her right shoulder, now completely supporting the blonde with her vampire strength.

"_Oh fuck…. Emily"_ the Valkyrie screamed as the brunette's tongue attacked her core viciously. Being off the ground and feeling the woman's tongue deep inside had her convinced that she was floating. Her back arched off the door as Emily's hands had ceased pinning her to it in favor of traveling upwards to pinch aching nipples. With nothing to grab on to the Valkyrie fisted her hands in raven hair. The vampire's tongue greedily worked her entire core, alternating between deep thrust and agile rough licks to her clit. The burning in her stomach spread throughout her body, and she squeezed her thighs tightly around Emily's head as her orgasm ripped through her with blinding ferocity. Between rugged breaths the blonde let out a steam of curse words as the vampire continued to suck on her twitching bundle of nerves.

It was long moments before the blonde could do anything other than pant, and Emily's beast was prideful and content at the obvious pleasure it had caused its mate. Jennifer finally un-tensed and would have crumbled to the floor if the strong vampire wasn't still supporting her weight. Emily slowly brought each one of Jennifer's thighs down from her shoulders but carefully guided her to the floor as the spent woman slid down the door. Her fangs began to elongate as she feast her entirely blackened eyes upon the quivering Valkyrie. She sat unnaturally still, hands still grasping toned thighs as her eyes traveled along glistening flushed skin. All noise, even the sound of Jennifer's ragged breath, became drowned out by the sound of her own heartbeat. She barely registered that the blonde had begun to move to sit up.

Through the haze Jennifer was able to sense a change in the vampire. The brunette had gone from feral to unmoving; the look in her eyes went from possessive to something indescribable. Emily was sat on her heels and the blonde lifted herself enough to bring her arms around the vampires neck as she perched herself on her lap. Emily remained silent; her only moment was to bring her hands to the small of Jennifer's back as the blonde wrapped her legs around her. No words were needed as the women looked at each other. Both with blackened eyes, both heartbeats and breathing in sync. Finally Emily moved, leaning forward to place her forehead against the blondes, stealing herself for the moment she knew was upon them.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

She really has no idea how this is happening. How she has found herself writhing against the beautiful creature beneath her. How her hands have begun a journey across delicate curves and between soft, toned thighs to an apex of hot wanton heat. Emily's typically heightened senses are only serving her in the ability to recognize that she is indeed in the only place she wants to be. Right here with Jennifer, in this moment, in this bed. It is much like their first night together, the moments between fucking the blonde against the door and now lost in a haze.

Now, _MINE_, is all she can think of as she lays kisses on and between perfectly tanned breasts. And, _MINE_, is all she can feel as her fingers stroke through the wetness so prominent between the goddesses legs. But this is nothing like the feelings of possession she had before; this is the feeling of desire to be possessed. She had always thought that claiming a mate would feel different. She had always thought it would feel like the need to mark your territory. But she was wrong. It feels like the need to be accepted, loved, and trusted. Now she thinks and feels, _IM YOURS._ She effortlessly slides two fingers deep into the silken heat hidden behind neatly trimmed curls. The blonde's walls begin to clench immediately at the welcome intrusion, and Emily knows this dance too. It's exactly how it was when they first met. It's exactly how it was always supposed to be. The difference is that this time when Jennifer tilts her head to the side, she doesn't fight the urge. This time she knows that this beautiful creature isn't scared. This time the only words she mutter is _"I love you" _And this time the blondes response is "_I love your too"_

The vampire runs her nose down the Valkyrie's delicate throat, and again the blonde grasps the brunette's hair. This time she doesn't tug Emily towards her lips. Instead she presses the vampire closer to her neck. Emily presses a wet kiss into the space where a beautiful shoulder meets that enticing neck, and without further hesitation she sinks her fangs into that soft skin. She should have known that the blonde would taste…_ perfect_. How could she not. She is pleasantly surprised at the woman's hiss because it is not one of pain, it is one of pleasure. No words come from the Valkyrie's mouth, but none are needed. The grasping of her hand in Emily's hair, the racking of nails up Emily's back, and the violent clenching of walls around Emily's fingers is all the evidence the vampire needs.

Her fingers thrust in time with each pull from the blonde's neck, and soon she can feel Jennifer's pleasure in her own core. It is an astonishing thing to literally experience someone else's pleasure as your own. It's as if she can feel every sensation, every emotion the blonde is feeling, and she somehow knows that this is a connection that only mates share. Emily circles her thumbs against Jennifer's painfully swollen nub and with one finally pull from the blondes neck, both are thrown over the edge like never before. She is just barely able to bring her gaze to the Valkyrie's in time to see the lights flashing behind black eyes, and she is sure that Jennifer is seeing the same behind hers. As breaths mingle both women remain speechless as the pleasure continues for what seems like will be forever. Both completely content that they'd happily spend eternity like this, in this moment. Both completely content that their bond has been truly sealed, that they have become one.

**A/N totally my favorite chapter to write! :0) I hope you enjoyed it too!**


	23. Chapter 23

"_I'm not even entirely sure that I've ever heard of East Alleghany"_

Emily languidly strokes her hands over the expanse of Jennifer's back as the blonde rests on top of her. Both are completely content with not only the physical but emotional closeness they now share. The women had spent the last few hours alternating between carnal savage sex and gentle sweet lovemaking. Now they lay in post coital bliss as they continue to share facades of their lives. Jennifer lifts her head momentarily to place a kiss on the heart of the woman beneath her before resuming her tale of small town life.

"_Well that was kind of the point. Small town, not a lot of people which meant hardly any sub-humans. The few random species I ran into were tame and quite elderly. Everyone just assumed that I was some sweet young lady trying to get away from the insanity of the big city so I just let them run with it. And the little old ladies sat at the café and gossiped all day, so I was well aware of the comings and goings of anyone who passed through. It was the perfect little spot to remain incognito."_ The Valkyries eyes fluttered at the sensation of Emily's fingers trailing across her wings. She noticed that the tattoos on her back seemed particularly sensitive and she was finding it harder and harder to focus on the conversation at hand.

Completely unaware of the effect she was causing, the vampire continued with her inquiry _"I think a place like that would drive me crazy. What did you do to pass the time? Knit booties!"_

"_Ha ha very cute… but seriously it wasn't that bad. When you've been around a long as I have you start to realize that bustling towns aren't all they're cracked up to be. Once you live on a ship with drunken Vikings or with a bunch of know it all Babylonians, you find that the quiet towns are very appealing." _She pauses for a moment to absorb the increasingly strange yet delightful feeling surging through her before continuing "_Plus I had a job to help pass the time."_

The vampire lifts and eyebrow surprised at the thought of Jennifer working _"You had a job?"_

The blonde looks at Emily with fake indignation _"Is it so hard to believe that I'm a career woman?"_

"_NO… no it's just that you said you flew below the radar so I just was a little shocked to hear that you had a nine to five"_

"_Well, I wouldn't call it a nine to five. I was a soccer coach at the local high school. The athletic director was this really nice man who was just really too old to handle it himself anymore. He took pity on me, thinking that I must have come to town to escape some crazy boyfriend or something. The school really couldn't afford to hire me so he just paid me under the table and told the administration that I was a volunteer. I think I reminded him of his daughter that had moved away years ago."_ Jennifer smiled as she recalled her brief time in Pennsylvania. Though she had lived a nomadic lifestyle, she had almost considered East Alleghany her home. _"I was going by the name Jocelyn Jessop so he called me JJ. Sundays we would go to the local café to go over strategies for the upcoming games. His wife had passed away when his daughter was born and he never remarried so really I just think he was lonely. Truthfully, I didn't mind the company."_

Emily was aware of how hard the blonde had taken her years of isolation. She could tell that Jennifer had allowed a little connection to form with the elderly man, and was happy that she had someone in her life even if it was for a brief amount of time "_What was his name?"_

"_Christopher Jareau. He died about three weeks before I came here. His daughter didn't even come to his funeral. I don't know … I just felt like it was time to move on after he was gone. The day before I left a lady that helped clear his house found a box that he left for me. In it was his collection of post cards and one of them was of this island. It was a tourist attraction that went under in the early 80's. He had always talked about it being one of his favorite places and how he wished I could see it. I felt drawn to it and so I hopped on a bus and ended up here. I found this abandoned cabin and spent a few months remodeling it. I didn't plan on staying initially but for some reason I couldn't leave. Then one night I felt compelled to visit DC, and well you know how the rest of the story goes."_

The women fell into silence. Both suddenly aware of the fact that fate had placed Jennifer in that small town so that she could meet Mr. Jareau, so that he could lead her to this place, so that this moment could be. Emily places a kiss on top of the blondes head and brings her left hand up to run her fingers through golden hair. Jennifer's eyes flutter at the sensation, and as they open she catches a glance of the tattoo that now adorns the vampire's inner wrist. She grasps the hand bringing it to her lips to place a kiss on the mystical ink. Vaguely she realizes that she can feel the sensation on her own matching marking.

The vampire lets out a moan before rolling over to place the blonde beneath her. Emily lightly kisses Jennifer's nose as the Valkyrie giggles at the sudden turn of events. Emily kisses the blondes lips, then cheek, then kisses her neck where the mark left by her bite sits. All vampires leave a mark on their mate after claiming them with a bite, but nothing like that mark that Emily made. Unlike the traditional dots left by other vampires, Emily's bite had left two little circular patterns that looked like swirling spirals of flames. Although they were small in size, any species with keen vision could see the uniqueness in its shape. Emily was proud of the fact that their mate mark was like no others and Emily's beast was thrilled that said mark was particularly arousing for the blonde when touched.

Despite the desire to run her tongue over the mark until the blonde was keening and writhing beneath her, a bigger part of the vampire desired to know how Jennifer felt now that the bond was complete. So she begrudgingly removed her lip from the woman's neck and looked her in the eyes before asking _"How do you feel? I mean… do you feel any different now emotionally, physically?"_

Jennifer drapes her right arm across the brunette's lower back, shifting them both onto their sides so that they are lying face to face. _"I do feel different, but I don't know how to explain it. Physically I feel like myself but like on a really good, high energy day. I feel like this is how it's supposed to be. Like I'm now somehow who I'm supposed to be… complete."_ The Valkyrie bites her lip as she contemplates how to explain the emotional side of the bond _"I can feel you inside of me. Inside of my head, inside of my heart, inside of my soul. I know it sounds lame but I don't know how else to say it."_

Emily's heart literally flutters as she looks into azure eyes "_It doesn't sound lame; in fact it's exactly how I feel."_ She presses a chaste kiss on the blondes lips and then pulls back _"That and like I have a bottle of Red spiked with Redbull running through my veins"_

Both woman laugh and continue to enjoy the lightness that is currently around them. They exchange light kisses and lingering touches for countless moments until something suddenly grabs the vampire's attention. _"Did you hear that? I think my phone is vibrating."_

"_No. I think you left your cell in the kitchen so I would've heard it too if it did_" The blonde responds after a second of listening

"_That's the cell PG gave me sense we dumped our bureau phones. I heard my personal cell. I left it in the glove box of the car. I'll be right back"_ Emily says as she stands up from the bed

The blonde pouts at the sudden lack of a sexy vampire in her arms _"OK… your clo- what the fuck?"_ Jennifer was just about to tell Emily that her clothes were shredded to pieces somewhere in the living room, but before she could finish her sentence the vampire was in front of her, clothed, with cell phone in hand

"_What? What's wrong?"_ The panicked look on the blondes face sent Emily into alert mode. She didn't sense any danger around them, but she wasn't about to take the blondes expression lightly.

"_Did you just teleport?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_You were just standing here, and then you were just standing here again like that…. Dressed…. With_ _your_ _phone!"_ Jennifer knew she wasn't explaining herself very well but she was shocked to say the least.

Emily's confusion turned into amusement as she looked at the blonde who stared at her with a stunned expression _"Babe I don't think I teleported. I ran into the other room changed into some clothes then went and grab my phone from the car. Maybe my speed was affected by the bond. I mean I was already fast to begin with, maybe I'm even faster now."_

"_I'll say! That was kind of freaky!"_

Emily laughs, partly because of the Valkyries reaction and partly because of the very perverted things that came to mind when the blonde said 'freaky'. She looks down to her phone in her hand and goes to unlock the screen only to shatter the screen upon touching it.

This time it's the blonde who laughs at the expression on her partners face "_looks like someone is a little heavy handed. Did you forget about your vampire strength dear?"_

"_I was being gentle!"_ Emily barks in awe _"I haven't done that since I've matured. I wasn't pushing down any harder that I normally do!"_

"_Well I'm guessing that your strength has gotten a bit of a boost too. I think you are going to have a little more adjusting to do" _The blonde is interrupted by the chirping of the cell Emily left in the kitchen. Before the vampire, who is staring unbelievably at her own hands, can move she offers to go get it _"I'll go get it Hercules. I don't want you destroying anymore means of communication"_

When the blonde returns from the kitchen she looks at the vampire who is still dumbfounded, and really upset about her destroyed Samsung Galaxy S4. _"It's a text message. Would you like me to open it?"_ Emily sadly nods her head

Jennifer reads the message silently, then laughs before reading it out loud

_Hey love birds! Rossi wanted me to remind you both to be careful. You will probably have some adjusting to do after bonding. I don't know what that means but it sounds kinky and I'm expecting full details! Hotch will be contacting you in the morning. Later my little lady lovers! PG_

"_Some fucking Seer! He couldn't warn me before I crushed my phone! What if I had of ripped the door off of my car… I could have hurt my CAR!"_ Emily rants for a few moments before she realizes that the blonde is not sharing her angst. Instead she is finding it highly amusing

"_Well it's a good thing that you are humanly gentle when it comes to your baaaaaaby"_ Jennifer mocks. Both are fully aware that Emily was far gentler with her car than she had been with her throughout a few of their more heated rounds. She wasn't complaining by any means. Her furniture had taken a major hit however. Seeing the vampire pout she decided to let up on her… for _now "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we both have things we will have to get use to. For instance I have no idea how to deal with this no sleeping thing. It's like time doesn't even exist! And what about all of this energy I have… do you feel like this all the time?"_

"_Jen?"_

The blonde doesn't notice the bit of concern that is in her lover's voice. She actually doesn't register that Emily has spoken at all. Instead she continues her rant as she moves around the bedroom picking up things that had been knocked around earlier in the night.

"_If I had of known that we were going to be that intense I would have suggested we had sex on the beach. Maybe then my desk and coffee table would have survived"_

"_Jen?"_

"_and my doorframe"_

"_Honey?"_

"_And maybe my headboard!"_

"_JENNIFER!"_

"_What!?"_ Finally Emily got the blondes attention. The volume and panic in the brunette's voice caused her to turn abruptly to face the vampire, who was staring at her incredulously. In the process of turning she swung around and knocked into the wall… which she was standing too far away from to actually reach. _"OW… what the fuck was that"_ She felt the pain shoot through her shoulders and as she reached back to touch the area she was met with a texture that was nothing like her skin. Stilling her hand she looked at Emily, now realizing that the vampire's mouth was wide open and that her gaze was directed slightly behind the blonde.

The blondes azure eyes widened to comic proportions as everything scrambled in her brain to identify what she was touching. She looked to Emily to confirm what she was too afraid to actually speak. "_Emily?"_ her voice came out as a timid questioning whisper

After long moments of silence the brunette found words, but was unable to tear her eyes from the appendages extending from her lovers back

"_Baby….you have wings"_


	24. Chapter 24

'_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?'_

'_Son please lower your voice'_

'_I am NOT your son' Loki is enraged, confused, and saddened. As he looks to the woman that he thought was his mother, he realizes that somewhere deep inside he knew he was different. He knew that Odin's love for his wayward "brother" was more than that for him. As he thinks back to all those times he felt slighted he laughs menacingly. 'I should have known… I could see the way he looked at Thor with such adoration. I always thought it was because he was his first son, the spitting image of him. Tall, blonde with blue eyes and intimidating stature. I always believed that if I could just be smarter, be more devoted, be the good son, he would look at me the way he did Thor. But how could he? I am not his blood'_

_Tears stream from Frigg's eyes as she looks upon the broken boy that she had raised as her son. She never intended to deceive him, Thor, or Odin, but the love for the three men in her life was no deceit. 'Odin believes that you are his blood, he wouldn't even know to love you less and he doesn't! You are our son and you are a god'_

'_NOT A GOD OF ASGARD! I am a lesser god of Jotunn. A weakling who has NO claim to the throne of Valhalla!' The anger is almost blinding as he berates the woman who has lied to him all these years 'Odin may not know why, but he does love me less. I see the way he longs for Thor even though he cast him away. Hell, he even looks upon his precious Valkyries with more adoration than he does me. If he loves me like a true son, why does he spend so much time in Asgard instead of hear with ME?' He stalks over to the woman and towers over her 'Why did you do this to me? Why did you take me from the place that I could rightfully be king?'_

_The look in Loki's eyes frightened Frigg but she knows that she must answer for her deception. She truly has no idea why Odin has been so obsessed with his Valkyries lately. At first she thought it had something to do with the arrival of Freya, but in all the years he never made any indication of wanting the woman. He seemed purely invested in his choosers of the slain, particularly one who seemed like a uniquely superior Valkyrie. She couldn't answer that for Loki, nor could she deny the look of regret that would overtake Odin as he thought of Thor. But she could explain to him how he came to be in Valhalla and why she had passed him off as their son 'I love Odin, he is my husband and my King. He is the most devoted God I know, but his devotion has always been divided between me and his realm. The life of a queen can be lonely. I am not without my weaknesses and I did seek comfort from another, a fire elemental I had met on my journeys to Jotunn. I was with child and of course Odin couldn't have been happier, the second of his three prophesized children. During Odin's annual pilgrimage to the lake of wisdom I went into labor. I gave birth to a beautiful boy with green eyes and fire red hair. He looked exactly like his father, and not like Odin or I. I knew that I could not pass him off as a son of a God when he looked so much like the Salamander he was. After a night of rest I returned to Jotunn with the baby and left him with his father. Before returning the Valhalla I met with a couple of greedy gods who desired riches over the many children that they bore. The goddess Far had given birth to a dark haired boy with hazel eyes that could pass as my son. It was fate that you had been born so close to that of my son, and when I laid eyes upon you I knew that I would love you as my own. I brought you here with me, and I have loved you dearly every since. When Odin returned he was saddened that he missed your birth, but happy that he had a son that favored me. He never doubted that you were his, and we can remain your parents if you just let this be. I will tell Odin myself if that would please you, just don't doubt my love for you' She knew she had no right to ask Loki of this, but more than she feared Odin's reaction, she feared losing another son to all of this._

_Loki had listened to the woman tell her tale of woe and deceit but it only served to fuel the rage that encompassed him. Something in him shifted as he thought about what he had been told, and despite all of Frigg's reassurances of love he couldn't help but to feel jilted. He picks the sobbing woman up off the ground and pulls her into an embrace. Holding her close to his chest he lets a few tears steam down his face. He places a kiss on her temple before whispering into her ear 'You, mother, have taken me away from two families. I will not allow you take my throne away from me.' He laid one more kiss upon her temple before moving his hands to the woman's neck. He squeezed until she was nothing more than a lifeless corpse lying in the middle of his chambers. For long moments he slumped over her body as he wept. It wasn't until a dark figure surrounded by smoke appeared in the corner of the room that he pulled himself away from the deceased Frigg._

'_Sire I do apologize for the turn of events, but I assure you that her death was necessary to your success. Forgive me if I seem… insensitive.' The dark sorcerer's mirth silken voice didn't seem apologetic at all_

'_No need for apologies Jafar, you are the one who informed me of this deception. But I must admit that I do not understand how I am to acquire the throne if I'm not even a child of Odin.'_

_Jafar tisked at Loki's sudden bout of defeat 'Ye of little faith. Have I not told you that fate has chosen you Sire. The only thing you need to be the true ruler of the realms is the throne. A throne may only be inherited by blood, but can be taken by destruction.'_

'_But the prophecy-'_

'_The prophecy says that a child of Odin will rule the realm. Odin believes you are his son so you are his son. You may not be the successor, but you can be the destroyer. And seeing as how he has no other children…'_

'_Then I'm destined to take the throne' A smile crosses Loki's face as he considers the words of the sorcerer. He may not be Odin's second in line but he was prophesied to overtake him. 'But how, I cannot be handed the throne, and a God can only be killed by his own blood. Even that is nearly impossible unless he is in a weakened state.'_

_Jafar sighs, responding in a tone that suggests that Loki should have figured this part out long ago 'Eliminate a Gods followers, you eliminate his power. You have already begun by ending his loyal wife. Now you just need to get rid of his precious Valkyries. That will weaken him enough to allow you to kill him.'_

'_Ok… but I'm still not able to kill him by my hand '_

'_Sire you take these things way to literally. Odin must be killed by his own blood. Thor is his only child, true, but Thor's precious little hammer is infused with that very godly blood of his. I do believe your "father" took possession of that hammer when he cast Thor from the realm. When you spear Odin, use the hammer to drive it threw him. Then Sire… Valhalla will be yours._

_(end of flashback)_

"_Remaining Sire?"_ Loki is brought out of his thoughts of the past by Jafar's dark voice. He had been sitting in his office staring at the very hammer he used to kill Odin. It sits in a glass case… symbolizing his defeat over his 'father' and subsequently his 'brother'.

"_I was just thinking back to the night before the purge. We have come a long way over the millennium but it seems as though we are right back where we started."_ Loki's voice is not only angered but has a tired edge to it. Each day that passes he can feel the power slipping from him. When he shifted into the blonde haired grey eyed persona of Ian Doyle earlier that day it had taken a lot of his energy. By time he had gotten into the helicopter, he barely had the ability to shift back into his actual dark haired hazel eyed self.

"_Sire, now is not the time to doubt your progress. You have taken Valhalla, and Asgard. You have destroyed Jotunn. Soon you shall have earth under your rule, and after you wed the mistress of Helhiem you shall too rule the underworld. "_

Loki's exasperation has hit an all time high as he continues to slip into a weakened state _"You know Jafar I find you continuous ass kissing infuriating. I should have ended you when you failed to kill the Bloodking's offspring. Did you really just expect Viserys and Elizabeth to hand over their lives without there being a catch?"_

The sorcerer winces as the angered god brings up his slipup from 500yrs ago again. _"Sire I do apologize for falling for their act of martryism, however I must remind you that it has come to light that the child's existence works in your favor. And despite her being alive she can pose no threat without having mated with the savior, which was never born might I add." _

"_Do we know that for sure? What if Thor was the savior and the second? You said it yourself… don't take the prophecies so literally! We haven't found that idiot anywhere! What if he has found his little bloodqueen bond?"_ Loki is now insane with all the possibilities of his big plan being destroyed

"_Sire I do believe that your current state has you over thinking all of the what ifs. Our people would know if Thor was in the area, let alone near the vampire. As far as we know, he isn't even alive. He's been without powers for nearly two millenniums. I beg you Sire; take a moment to gather yourself. You mustn't show doubt in the face of your followers, you must appear to be in complete control"_ Jafar went from timid to demanding. While he didn't have the ability to go in between realms like a god, he knew that having Loki in charge would help him to achieve everything he wanted. If he stayed loyal to Loki he could convince the man to send him to the land of the Seers. With the god helping him conquer the land, he could absorb the Seers' source of power and become the most powerful sorcerer in any realm. He just had to continue to keep Loki in line, which really wasn't that difficult seeing how he had been doing so since those many centuries ago in Valhalla. The sorcerer fought back his frustration and slipped back into his smooth manipulating tone. _"Sire you are so close to achieving everything you want. I believe in you… now show everyone that you without a doubt believe in yourself."_ The sorcerer cleared his throat and took on a more business syntax "_The half blood and werewolf have arrived. You must hold them accountable for their failure."_

Loki long ago realized that Jafar had his own agenda for wanting his success so badly. Little did the sorcerer know, as soon as Loki had all he wanted there would be no need to keep the man around. His loyalty and skills were currently a necessity, but soon that would end and the dark sorcerer's time would be up. Until then he allowed Jafar to believe that he had him manipulated into doing what he wanted.

"_You are right, no mercy for all who fail me. Send them in."_


	25. Chapter 25

"_Oh shit! Oh shit! What the fuck? Holy shit!"_

Jennifer could do nothing but curse as she stood in the middle of her bedroom trying not to knock her massive wings into anything. _Her wings_… that was a concept that she was having a hard time reconciling. Meanwhile her girlfriend stood equally still, only unbelievably silent. Emily's mouth was wide open as she took in the expanse of the raven-like wings that extended from the Valkyries back. Unlike the wing of the Furies, Jennifer's wings protruded from her shoulder blades and reached out then upward. Each wing was about six feet in length and was jet black except for the golden color that adorned the tip of each feather. It was the same golden color of Jennifer's hair. They were simply exquisite, and in the recesses of Emily's mind she realized that the tattoo on the blondes back had come alive; and that the cabin had really high ceilings.

"_Emily… say something!"_ The frantic voice of the blonde brought Emily out of her stupor, kind of.

"_Shit!"_

"_Say something else! I pretty much got that covered!"_

"_Can I touch them?"_

"_Seriously, I'm freaking out and all you can say is 'can I touch them?'"_

"_Um… is it strange that I'm finding this kind of hot? That doesn't mean that I have some sort of bird fetish or anything does it?"_

"_EMILY!"_ The Valkyrie throws her hands up in frustration, but still remains planted where she stands completely afraid of her massive appendages. _"You are so not helping right now!"_

The vampire could not only hear the panic but feel the fear rising within the blonde. She too is shocked by the new quality of the Valkyrie, but she isn't put off by it at all. In fact she had always been so intrigued by the life likeness of the tattoos that she kind of feels as though she should have seen this coming. But all the wondering needed to be put aside right now. Her main concern at the moment was to reassure and comfort the obviously discombobulated blonde in front of her. She walks up to the Valkyrie and places her hands on her cheeks. She gazes directly into worried blue eyes and smiles as she sees the woman begin to visibly relax at her touch. "Jennifer_, it's Ok. Just calm down everything is going to be ok."_

The blonde allows Emily's voice to flow over her, soothing some of her angst. However she isn't completely able to shake off her panic _"How am I supposed to calm down when I just sprouted wings. I'm a winged freak! You should have seen your face, yet you're telling me to calm down!"_

The vampire could feel the Valkyries heart rate increasing again and figured there was only one way to settle her. Never removing her hands from the blonde's cheeks, she leans in and places a long lingering kiss on soft lips. She pulls back once she can feel the slowing of the beauties heart beat, but only far enough to rest her forehead against the woman's "_You are no freak. I'll admit that I was quite shocked but only by how magnificent this is. You look like an angel"_

Jennifer was floored by the genuine awe and reverence in Emily's voice. She couldn't believe that the vampire wasn't put off by this sudden development. She let out a long deep breath and released some of the tension that had come over her. _"So this doesn't freak you out, or disgust you in any way?"_

Emily pulls back to look the blonde in the eyes _"Absolutely not! Do you not recall me saying that I find it to be kind of hot? I mean really that should probably worry you about what kind of perve that makes me"_

The humor was exactly what the Valkyrie needed to put her nerves at ease. Of course the wings themselves were one thing, but her fear that Emily would run for the hills was her major issue _"You're right… I guess I should have questioned you on any weird fetishes before giving you this ring"_ She smiles and places a kiss on Emily's left palm before continuing _"Ok… so I have wings. Now what?"_

The vampire thinks for a moment then steps back and looks towards the beautiful expanse of wings _"Well… I guess the first thing we do is figure out how to fold them down or tuck them in or something?"_

The blonde lifts a questioning eyebrow at the brunette

"_Ok I'm not explaining this well"_ Emily tries again _"You know how a bird tucks their wings in when they aren't flying? Kind of like that"_

Jennifer smiles finding the flustered vampire adorable _"Ah… ok I got you. Sooo any suggestions?"_

"_Well…"_ Emily steps around the Valkyrie so that she is looking at the woman's back. Just as she had expected the tattoos had disappeared. Each wing was molded seamlessly from each shoulder blade and held the same exquisite muscle tone as the woman's back. Unable to help herself and longer the vampire lightly runs her fingers between the Valkyries shoulder blades and down her spine. She is mesmerized by the twitching of the wings muscles and is pleased at the moan that escapes Jennifer. The vampire then brings up both hands to gently stoke the brim of each wing. She almost gasps at how soft the feathers are and at how she can feel the wings flex beneath her fingers. _"I take it that you can feel that"_

"_Mmmhmm"_ is all that Jennifer can murmur. She hadn't been expecting the touch and she really hadn't expected the wings to be so sensitive. She was barely able to focus due to the effect of Emily's ministrations.

Emily's beast purred as she chuckled at the reaction from her lover. She was well in tune with that particular timbre in the Valkyries moan and decided that she would definitely have to investigate more of this new erogenous zone later. Right now, unfortunately, was not the time to play. She removed her hands and walked back over to face the blonde _"They are clearly and extension of you, so you probably have complete control of them. I think you should try to relax them, like when you tense then un-tense a muscle"_

"_Ok… like the opposite of flexing"_ Jennifer roles her shoulders and is surprised that she can feel the motion all the way in the tip of the wings "_that's freaky!"_ she releases a deep breath and continues the action before allowing her shoulders to droop. She breathes deep while trying to tell herself over and over again to relax. After a moment she starts to feel the wings lowering. It feels much like slowly unclenching a tightly balled up fist. As they continue to lower her excitement gets the best of her "_IM DOING IT!"_

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the wings sprung up again into their full height and expanse _"Damnit!"_

Emily couldn't help but laugh. She found the blonde's excitement and then pout to be absolutely adorable. She collected herself and then brought her hands up to rub Jennifer's shoulders, encouraging her to try again. _"Ok… let's give it another go. This time try to stay calm as long as you can"_

"_Ok… calm… got it"_ the Valkyrie tries again. This time she closes her eyes as she breathes deeply while slowly rolling her neck. She focuses entirely on the wings, imagining that they are lowering and lowering until they are pointing towards her feet. This time instead of celebrating, she continues to focus and she can actually feel the wings starting to shrink. They continue to get smaller until the ends are pressing lightly on her hips. Soon she begins to feel a warm tingling sensation that lasts for a few seconds. When it ends she opens her eyes and is met with the brown eyes of her smiling lover

"_You did it!" _

Jennifer reaches back and can only feel the skin of her bare back. She turns her back towards the mirror over her dresser and glances over her shoulder. Not a single inclination that she had grown wings was apparent. Nothing remained but her tattoos that lined her back from shoulders to hips. _"WOW!" _She turns back to look at Emily _"Well that was new!"_

"_Yeah"_ the vampire chuckles at the blonde's understatement "_I'm thinking we are going to have a lot of new things to discovery." _She pauses to draw the blonde into a tight embrace "_But it will be fine because we are in this together"_

The blonde lays her head on the vampires shoulder. Despite her freak out she had to admit that it would have been a thousand times worse if Emily hadn't been there. _"Thank you for centering me, and know that I will be here for you to freak out on as everything starts to change"_

"_I know. And I will always be here for you Jennifer….Unless you grow a beak. That may be a deal breaker!"_ Emily laughs as Jennifer pinches her side

"_You are so not funny"_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Back from a vacation that was anything but relaxing. I love my family but family reunions are taxing to say the least! Thank goodness for fan fiction and hotel wifi! Where did we leave off? Let's see… the girls have bonded and are discovering some new abilities and Loki is getting weak (I wonder why?) Again I thank all of you for reading and reviewing and following and favorite-ing! You all truly make me smile :0)**

"_I didn't know what else to do bossman… Mr. V- uh Sir. I went to check on somethin for the Doc and when I got back Anderson was dead and she was gone_." The werewolf lied and pleaded pathetically as Loki demanded answers as to how he had allowed Emily to slip through his fingers _again_.

Loki's face never displayed the dismay inside of him. Instead he allowed a calm expression to adorn his features as he addresses the wolf with an eerie tone _"Mr. LaMontage… do you recall the day I came to you? You were just a lonely wolf without a pack. I could have left you to drown yourself in a bottle of whiskey, but instead I listened to you. I listened to your tale of woe at the hands of two vampires. I understood that woe, and offered you a chance to not only avenge those who have cost you your life, but a chance to have a better one. A chance to have a greater allegiance than any pack of mutts, did I not Mr. LaMontage?"_ Will nodded dumbly

"_All of this I offered you and yet I only asked for one thing in return; to bring those vampires to me. But you failed, not once but twice."_ Loki stood from his chair and slowly begun to approach the wolf that coward on his knees.

"_It's my fault really. I should have gotten rid of you after you allowed the female to get away the first time. But I forgave you; I gave you a second chance because your little encounter allowed us to eliminate the male as the one I wanted. But I'm afraid that this failure cannot go unpunished."_

Will's gaze dropped to the floor as he racked his alcohol ridden mind for anything that he could think of that would make him still valuable in Mr. V's eyes. After coming up with nothing he resorted to excuses and groveling. _"Bossma- Sir, I'm so sorry. I really tried to do as you asked, and I would have had her the first time but some woman showed up and messed with my mind."_

"_I don't give a damn about your libido mutt"_

"_Not like that Sir. She did something to me. One second I was ready to grab the vampire, and then out of nowhere here comes this blonde. The next thing I know I'm wandering downtown tryin to figure out who I am and why I even exist." _

Loki remains silent thinking about the familiarity of what the wolf is saying. Will takes his silence as a cue to continue

"_And… and she was there, at the club, with that dark vampire and Dyson. She just keeps showing up! After getting Dyson off my ass I stayed in the woods thinking the Furies would handle them. After awhile they came looking for the Detective and I had to get out of there. It was three to one, and I saw what that vampire had done to Anderson_."

It had vaguely occurred to Loki that the Furies had yet to report to the warehouse. The club should have been closed a few hours ago and they should have returned to him with a couple of recruits in tow. _"Describe this woman to me"_

"_She was blonde, blue eyes, a real looker"_ Will saw the displeased look on Loki's face and tried to come up with a more helpful description. _"Uh… she had these huge tattoos on her back. Wings… yeah I think they were wings."_

The god's jaw clinched as he thought of the implications of the wolf's description. _"Why didn't you tell me this after your first encounter with her?"_ He asks, never letting the rage show in his voice.

"_I didn't see them the first time. They happened to pass by me after they gathered Dyson. The Furies must have done a number on them because her shirt was burned and tattered enough to allow me a look at them."_

Loki paced in front of Will. The rage overtook him as he pieced together the information that he couldn't believe. A woman appeared and suddenly the wolf doubted who he was. The same woman appears again and has wings inked on her back. It couldn't be, could it? NO! No way could a Valkyrie exist and surely one could not be protecting the Bloodqueen. How when he had destroyed all of the Valkyries, and even if one did happen to slip through his fingers Odin is not alive to assign one to a warrior. This was impossible! His anger boiled to a point that almost sent him crumbling to his knees. Loki could feel all the rage draining him and decided a little release as well as a recharge was needed. Never allowing his internal strife show he stopped in front of Will and gave him a dangerous smirk. "_If you are unable to handle two women Mr. LaMontage, then you have no place in my organization."_

"_I won't fail you again Sir. I'll be sure of it"_

"_You're right, you will not fail me again"_ and with that Loki reached into Will's chest and squeezed his heart. The werewolf's mouth opened in a silent scream and a strangled choke. As Loki continued to crush the wolf's heart, he too opened his mouth and sucked the dying wolf's life force into himself. Wills essence and soul flowed out of him in a swirl of black and yellow streams, and as it did his body became more and more rigid. Once the final wisps exited Will and entered Loki the god was filled with a surge of energy. He removed his hand from the corpse that was now solid black and in a marble like form. The god smiled at the statue that kneeled with its arms stretched wide and a face twisted in extreme pain.

"_I see you have another form to add to your collection Sire_?" Jafar appeared in the corner of the room looking upon the latest victim of Loki's "I must say that it is not the best look on you, but you do look quite rejuvenated."

"_Werewolves aren't the strongest of species but this should sustain me for a little while at least"_ Loki winces at the sound of his voice, then he shifts his form from the droopy eyed southern wolf to his preferred often used form of Ian Doyle. _"I only absorbed him for the energy. I won't be using his form at all, I despise that accent"_

Jafar is almost grateful for that decision. The wolf's slow drawl and broken Creole often grated on his nerves. "_A wise choice as always Sire. Shall I have his remains added to the form room?"_

Loki returns to his chair. Although physically feeling better, he is more than pissed at the possibility of a Valkyrie not only existing, but interfering with his plans. _"Not yet. Send in the half blood. I want her to see what happens when I am angered"_

**A/N I know its short but I promise a much bigger update before the weekend. It's getting pretty close to the ultimate showdown and the end! On the bright side, Will finally got what he deserved!**


	27. Chapter 27

"_Oh my… I'm gonna…. JENNNNN!"_ The vampire screamed as the Valkyrie drove her to perhaps the most intense orgasm yet. Jennifer had warned her that her tattoos were particularly sensitive to her touch, but Emily decided against heeding her warning. Instead she chose to rake her nails from hips to shoulder blades of the blonde laying on top of her resulting in an animalistic round of fucking. It was way too intense to be referred to as lovemaking. Before Emily could completely splay her hands on the base of those magnificently inked wings the blonde shuddered violently. Her blue eyes turned vampire black and before Emily could fully register what was happening, the Valkyrie had sat up to straddle the woman. Jennifer then grabbed the vampire's hand bringing it between them, and without warning virtually impelled herself on three of Emily's fingers. The brunette's core clinched sympathetically at the sensation of warmth and wetness that surrounded her fingers. She found it unbelievable sexy to watch the blonde riding her without abandon and her beast growled as Jennifer grinded, shuddered and undiluted on top of her. As the blonde's orgasm rocked through her Emily was sure that she had came apart herself. Her lust ridden brain was sent into overdrive at the sensation of toned thighs tightening around her. At the sweat glistening on twitching muscles of a naturally tanned stomach. At the sting of nails that scratched down her own arms hard enough to break the skin, and the tingling that occurred as they healed again.

Of course Emily was quickly torn away from her admiration of all things Jennifer when she found herself full of the blonde's divine fingers. Somehow the Valkyrie had managed to remove herself from straddling the vampire, only to kneel between the woman's legs. Jennifer had taken one of Emily's legs and brought it up so that her knee was practically bent over her shoulder. With the other leg canted to the side, it allowed the vampire's core to be open fully to her, and this very much pleased the Valkyrie. Jennifer pounded into Emily relentlessly, using her own hips to add friction. Her new vampire instincts were very satisfied at not only Emily's submission, but at her flexibility. As Emily cursed, and thrashed Jennifer removed the vampires leg from her shoulder then leaned over her, bracing one hand near her head as the other drove into the brunette deeper. Black eyes stared into black eyes and with one sensuous lick to each one of Emily's fangs the vampire came with such force that her center actually expelled the blonde's fingers as she screamed the woman's name. _"Holy fucking shit"_

After long moments the blonde had rolled off top of her spent lover. Both breaths ragged and eyes pitch black as aftershocks racked both of their bodies. Chest heaving, Emily was the first to speak.

"_Damn baby… we are really going to have to get your new vampire lust under control!"_

Jennifer feels as though her mind is jumbled and fears that her limbs are actually unable to stop trembling. The vampire lust still runs through her body as it tries to recover from the sensations of her own orgasm as well as Emily's_. "I can't help it. I don't know how your kind deals with these instincts." _She pauses trying to get her breathing under control "Besides_, this is all your fault. I told you what touching my wings was doing to me. But nooooooo…. You had to keep running your hands along the tattoos and now I not only have a broken head board, but a broken bed frame. "_

"_I'm sorry babe"_ Emily says although she truly isn't sorry at all

The blonde is clearly aware that she isn't sorry _"I'm sure you are….. Is it always like this? Did you always feel this way when you were attracted to someone?"_

Emily could tell that the question was not only coming out of curiosity, but out of fear, and perhaps a little jealousy. "_Vampires are pretty impulsive creatures. We are driven by our desires more than most. Lust is one of those desires that are harder to control, however our lust is never as strong as when we meet our mates. I've never felt anything like this with anyone else before, and I'm not sure if it is going lessen in intensity but I know that I can never feel this way about another." _

The vampire can see the relief in the Valkyries eyes "_Well it is absolutely crazy what you do to me. It may take a while for me to get a handle on not pouncing on you when I get this way."_

Emily laughs as she rolls on top of the blonde and places a few playful kisses on her lips _"Well feel free to pounce on me whenever you get the urge. But I can teach you some techniques to help reign in your more impulsive side when it flares up in public."_

The two allowed a few moments to just relish in the peace of the moment. Each still trying to come down from the heights they had soared to. As Emily gazes down at the women beneath her, she is mesmerized as black eyes fade back into beautiful blue. _"Perfect"_

"_What?"_ Jennifer watched as the emotions flicker behind Emily's eyes

"_You are absolutely perfect"_

The blonde blushes at the unabashed look in the vampire's eyes _"I'm by no means perfect"_

"_To me you are"_ Emily places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips and looks her in the eyes as she stokes a few strands of golden hair away from her face. _"Your eyes are both onyx and azure. "_ She places her hand over the beauties heart, revealing in the rhythm of its beat. _"Your heart is both strong and gentle. You are a Valkyrie and God, and although I've only known you for a short while you see me; all of me, through me."_ She pauses as her voice gets lost in a whisper. _"You shouldn't be"_

Tears stream from Jennifer's eyes as she listens to the heartfelt words of the woman above her _"Be what?"_

"_Be here… with me. You shouldn't be mine_." Emily can't believe that this divine woman is hers. Not when she has spent an existence which she has deemed meaningless. Not when she is just a vampire and this woman is a living myth, a God, and destined to save the world. Emily didn't feel worthy of this creature.

The Valkyrie was temporarily stunned and speechless. Her heart leaps out of her chest and aches at the same time. How could this woman think that she was undeserving of her love? This fantastic woman that she would have fallen from Valhalla for without a question. Not to be out done, she brings the vampire's lips down to hers and at the same time flips them over so that she was now looking down at Emily. She kisses the vampires forehead, then nose, then her lips, before looking the woman in the eyes and saying "_Your eyes are mocha, midnight, and crimson"_ she places a kiss on the vampires heart "_Your heart is still, yet it beats for me. You are a vampire and a queen. I've thought I've seen everything, and then I see you. You are perfect… and you shouldn't be."_

Emily is only able to muster up the same question that the blonde had asked her "_Be what?"_

"_You just shouldn't… be."_ Jennifer couldn't believe that Emily even existed. Despite what the fates said she couldn't believe that this woman had figuratively and literally change everything that she was and everything that she wanted to be. She never wanted to love someone the way she loves Emily, and she never could have imagined that she could have that love returned. No, Emily shouldn't even be real, but she'd gladly sleep forever is this was all a dream.

**A/N More to come very soon just have to do some real life work really quickly (boooooooooo) And for my lost girl fans out there I'm sure you can tell that this chapter was inspired by a very awesome Valkubus bathtub scene!**


	28. Chapter 28

Erin Strauss barely blinked as she looked at the still, lifeless form of Will LaMontage. Sure she was afraid, but she was also impressed at the sheer power of Valhalla. She didn't know exactly how he had done it, but she was certain that the man had turned the drunken pup into a frightened statue. The sight of this only made her more loyal to the man before her, and she would welcome death if it was brought on by this man of endless abilities. Yes she was proud to serve this man, and she hoped that the loyalty she shows will earn her a reprieve.

"_What am I to do with you Erin? You must know that this makes me very unhappy_" Loki addresses the half blood with even more calm than he did the werewolf. Despite being angered at the failed retrieval of the Bloodqueen, he could feel the woman's worship of him coming off of her in waves. This pleased him more than even the half blood would be able to comprehend. Pointing to the putrefied wolf he continued _"As you can see, I don't take disappointment very lightly"_

"_I assure you Sir, the circumstances of Prentiss' escape were out of my control. I was in route to pick her up myself when the wolf intercepted me along the road. He told me that Anderson was dead and that she was gone"_ Strauss kept her gaze directed towards the floor but kept the fear out of her voice.

"_Did you get a look at her rescuers? The wolf said that there was a tattooed blonde that aided in her escape."_

"_That I did not sir. When LaMontage stopped me on the road I was a mile or so from the club. We decided to come straight this way once the plan was blown"_

Loki is so angered that he wants to rip the throat out of the half blood before him. Unfortunately he needs her more than he cares to admit despite the fact that he is sure that her usefulness inside of the bureau is gone. "_So what do you think I should do? I gave you one simple job and you couldn't get that done. It won't be long until they connect you to me, so you are no longer a useful informant. You must know that you have to be punished"_

The fear kicks up a notch inside of Strauss _"I have failed you Sir and I am prepared to endure the consequences. I only hope that you keep in mind that I would do whatever it takes to rectify my wrong. If you will allow, I will continue to serve you my lord."_ Although she is no profiler she is well aware that all men enjoy having their egos stroked, especially the powerful ones.

After a few moments of silent contemplation Loki presses a button on his desk that signals his guards. Three huge muscular berserkers enter his office and stand behind the half blood as they await their orders. _"Escort Ms. Strauss to the dawn room. I'm sure a few hours in blinding painful light will remind you of the importance of not fucking up."_

While Strauss was thrilled that she had avoided death she was not happy about the torture she was about to endure. Not only did sunlight completely blind half bloods, long time exposure was excruciatingly painful. She had heard of Loki's dawning room from some of the others who worked for him. The room allowed for pure sunlight to permeate every nook and cranny of the space with no possible way to avoid the suns rays. She knew that she'd be begging for her death by the end of her stay in that place. She only hoped that her loyalty would afford her a short stay.

As the half blood was escorted out of the room Jafar approached Loki with a quizzical expression _"If I may ask Sire, why did you spare the half blood?"_

Loki was honestly more distracted by the werewolf's information than he was with Jafar's question, but he answered albeit very distractedly "_the wolf was no longer useful. He feared the Bloodqueen more than he feared me. His loyalty was waning. The half blood, however, is still loyal to a fault. That is something that I need"_

"_Very well Sire"_ Jafar pauses as he takes in Loki's distressed expression. He has known the man for a long time, and he knows that the lack of possession of the Bloodqueen wasn't the only thing troubling him _"Are you still upset about the blonde that the wolf mentioned Sire?"_

Even though Loki didn't completely trust the dark sorcerer he did know that the man was aware of his distain and distress at the thought of a possible existing Valkyrie "_How could it be? A Valkyrie? The only Valkyries not present during the purge were the few that had fallen. And the fallen ones should all be dead by now! It can't be!"_

"_It can be. I saw her with my own eyes"_ The two men were interrupted by the voice of the red headed Fury. The woman looked tired and it was clear that she had engaged in a pretty gruesome battle. Loki stood from his chair and approached the red headed beauty

"_Tisiphone, my darling, please sit. Tell me what happened. What did you see?"_ Loki helped the woman sit as he mustered up as much fake concern as he possibly could.

"_The vampire was aided in her escape by a wolf, another vampire, and by a Valkyrie."_ She saw the rage that flared in Loki's eyes but she continued "_the wolf took off to follow the mutt you have working for you. My sisters and I tried to stop the others but we greatly underestimated their strength. The Bloodqueen is strong and so is the Valkyrie"_

"_Are you sure it was a chooser of the slain that was with the vampires"_

"_Yes… I have seen many Valkyries in my time and I recognize there markings. She also knew our weaknesses and exactly how to stop us from resurrection."_ The fury allows a tear of blood to streak her cheek "_I got away before I suffered the same fate as my sisters. They killed Alecto and Megaera. Before I flew away I was able to see her raven wings"_

The man clenched his fist so tightly that his form shifted from Ian Doyle's into the dark haired hazel eyed appearance he was born with. His anger was so much that it consumed all the energy it had for him to keep up the glamour. "_Tisiphone, my darling I assure you that I will avenge your sisters. All you have to do is remain by my side and I will provide the justice you seek" _Truthfully Loki couldn't care less about the Fury's pain. He had helped her and her sisters avenge their father, Uranus, by doing away with Cronus. But it was only to gain an allegiance with the women. Furies were particularly useful and merciless when it comes to exacting out justice. It only took him a little convincing, and some late night pillow talk, to trick the Furies into thinking that the realm of earth was full of sinners and that it would be better off under his rule.

He lays a kiss upon the red heads lips then helps her to stand "_I assure you, love, that I will make them pay. Go to our chambers and rest. I will be in to check on you in a minute"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

After Tisiphone took her leave, Loki and Jafar sat in silence for awhile as the god tried to calm his anger

"_Sire does one Valkyrie matter. We should be focusing purely on acquiring the Bloodqueen. It is becoming more and more crucial as the days continue Sire. Soon you won't be able to conquer this realm, or any others."_

"_YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? I don't understand how this could be happening. Did Odin hide a Valkyrie to protect the Bloodqueen? This is no coincidence Jafar! Valkyries have been the bane of my existence and there is one still running around. One still MOCKING ME! My so called father always loved those bitches more than he loved me. Well I showed him. I killed them all and I will kill this one as well. I will kill the Valkyrie. I will have the Bloodqueen. I will rule the realms and everyone will bow to ME!"_

Jafar is no stranger to the anger and tantrums that Loki can throw, especially when it comes to sensitive subjects such as Odin, Thor, or Valkyries. He figures the smartest course of action would be to get the man's mind on to something less volatile, at least until they can regroup and start again in the morning. "_You are right Sire. We shall see to it that the Valkyrie and vampire are found and the rest will fall in to place as you have planned. May I suggest that you rest for the remaining dark hours Sire? Soon the sun will rise and we can start again. But for now I do believe you have a beautiful woman in your chambers that could use your…comfort"_

Loki smiled at the thoughts of what kind of 'comfort' he'd be offering _Tisiphone "Ah yes… I should enjoy it while it lasts. After all, I am a betroved man Jafar. I must enjoy the spoils while I am still free."_ Loki knows that his upcoming marriage will still allow for him to indulge in pleasures from others, but he knows that once his union is complete he will no longer be able to do so with Tisiphone

"_Careful Sire. I do believe the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was created by a man who once crossed a Fury. And if memory serves me correctly Tisiphone's name actually means 'vengeful destruction' I'm not saying that you shouldn't enjoy yourself, but I do advise that you cut ties to your Fury prior to your marriage to Persephone."_

Loki laughs as he stands to leave his office "Jafar, fear not my friend. Don't worry… I'm merely enjoying myself for the time being. Not to mention I need Tisiphone until this realm is concurred. I'm sure she will meet some kind of tragic death in the final battle. It's a shame really. Then I will summon Persephone to this world in which then we will marry. Then I will be the king of Helhiem and will be able to pass through freely." He pauses for a moment as if thinking of something highly intriguing _"You know perhaps I can convince them to get along… I know plenty of other women who would be privileged to share me"_ He laughs and heads out of the office to go to retire to his chambers

Jafar only shakes his head at the cocky god. He just hopes that the man's penchant for playing with fire doesn't affect their main mission.

**A/N Just a little Greek Mythology lesson… Uranus was the father of Cronus, Aphrodite, and Tisiphone, Alecto, and Magaera (who are triplets and furies) Cronus killed his father and his blood that dropped to the earth is what created the furies. Their existence was purely to exact vengeance on those who sinned. I figured I'd explain it here sense it won't really come up in the story anymore!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thank you guys so much for your continued support and reviews. I sometimes fear that I'm throwing too much myth stuff in here but I promise to always tie it in with Criminal Minds flavor and every detail has a purpose! **

"_Ok ok ok… this time I got it_" Jennifer took a deep breath and focused her energy on controlling her wings. The two women had spent the last hour on the beach adjusting to their new powers. Emily was thrilled to find out that she could circle the entire island in seconds. Neither was able to accurately calculate the speed in which she was running, but being the comic nerd that Emily was, she was quite proud to say that she was faster than a speeding bullet. In actuality she was moving quicker than the speed of light, and her strength was immeasurable as well.

Currently they both are working on Jennifer's ability to fly. After about twenty minutes the blonde had mastered extending and retracting her wings at will; now she was trying to actually put them into use. At first she was able to flap them. Then she was able to get herself a couple of feet off the ground, though it took a few tries before she could get up without crashing into the sand like a ton of bricks. Finally she was able to get pretty high in the air; unfortunately she was having trouble with direction control and landing. After crashing down into the ocean a few times she realized that it was much harder to maneuver soaking wet wings.

Emily stands in front of the Valkyrie with an encouraging look in her eye. _"Ok babe, you got this. Just remember to focus. Think of your wings as a kite, don't fight against but work with the wind."_

"_Alright… here goes nothing"_ Jennifer took a running start and as she built up speed she extended her wings. As she began to lift into the air a calm settled over her. She allowed her instincts to take over and she was able to seamlessly go between flapping and gliding with the wind. As she grew more confident she climbed higher and higher. Unknown to her, she had begun to move at a much faster speed than she had before. Emily was barely able to see her. The blonde had gotten so high that she was able to soar above the clouds. Unfortunately clouds are made of water, and she had yet to master control of water soaked wings. Jennifer momentarily lost control and began to tumble back towards the earth.

Emily frantically ran along the beach trying to position herself so that she could catch the falling Valkyrie. Luckily the blonde was able to regain some control right in time, bringing herself to a graceful glide several hundred feet above the ground. The vampire and Valkyrie were both relived, but that was short lived as they both soon discovered that the blonde had yet to master landing.

"_That fucking sucked"_ Jennifer groaned as she tried to stand from the pile of debris that she had landed on.

"_OH MY GOD"_

"_I'm fine. It didn't even hurt surprisingly… well perhaps my pride. I really thought I had it this ti-"_

"_Not you! MY CAR!"_ Emily stood aghast at the rumbled remains of her beloved Audi R8.

The Valkyrie shot the brunette a murderous look as she pulled herself up from the destroyed pile of metal that was Emily's car. _"Seriously, I just face planted and your only concern is your car?"_

Emily knew that her answer should be absolutely not. She knew that she should be checking on her mate to make sure that she wasn't hurt. But knowing what you should do and what you actually do are two separate things. And what she should have said and what she actually said were exactly the opposite _"I know you're ok, you don't have a scratch on you. My car on the other hand, it didn't not survive your less than graceful landing"_

Wrong answer! Oh that was sooooo the wrong answer, and as soon as Jennifer shot into the air and landed forcefully in front of the vampire, Emily knew that she was in the dog house.

With a cheeky grin Emily tried to charm her way out of trouble _"you stuck that landing perfectly"_ Jennifer's unimpressed look sent a shiver down the vampires spin. To be honest it was partly out of fear, but partly because the Valkyries angry stare was dead sexy. So she tried again _"I'm sorry baby. Did it hurt?"_ Emily tried very very hard not to say what popped in her mind next. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't "When you fell from heaven… did it hurt?" Damnit!_ Was all the vampire could think as she watched the blonde storm off towards the cabin. _"Wait, Jen come back! It was a joke!"_ _Way to go Emily, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Ha it was totally funny though. Derek would have thought it was funny._ Emily's inner praise at her ill timed joked ended abruptly as she realized the blonde continued to walk away from her. She flinted forward in hopes of convincing her lover to forgive her.

As the Valkyrie stormed away she was upset, but not nearly as pissed as she led the vampire to believe. She knew that Emily loved her cars, and truthfully she wasn't physically hurt in the slightest bit. Aside from a bit of a bruised ego she was completely fine, however she was not about to let Emily know that. Jennifer was fully prepared to allow the vampire to believe that she was in serious trouble, and she couldn't help but smile as she thought of a few ways that the brunette could "make amends"

Jennifer nearly jumped out of her skin as she walked into the cabin. In front of her stood Emily, holding a Blood Orchid. _"Did you know that the Blood Orchid is actually a myth in a lot of cultures? Most people only heard of it from that movie Anaconda, but Rossi use to tell me stories about it when I was younger. It's extremely rare and only grows every seven years in areas that the flower itself deems worthy. It supposedly grants longer life to those who possess it and it's a symbol of new life beginning." _Emily pauses and walks towards the stunned Valkyrie _"Uncle David use to say that every person has a flower that represents them, and that one day I would understand what that flower was and how it pertains to me. I find it ironic that it's called a Blood Orchid considering I'm the 'Bloodqueen' but the meaning is not lost on me. You are my new life Jennifer, and in the time that I've known you I have experienced more joy than in any of my five hundred years. I hope that this flower, this island, this bond will grant us a long life together. You mean more to me than any car. You mean more to me than anything."_

The Valkyrie accepts the orchid from Emily and smiles as she shakes her head at the woman. This woman who is infuriating, and sarcastic, and strong, and hopelessly romantic. _"I'm never going to be able to stay mad at you am I? Where did you find this?"_

"_Oh I'm positive that I will be able to piss you off to the point that you will want to throttle me. I found a bunch of them in some vegetation on the other side of the island"_

The blonde wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck effectively closing any space that was between them. She kisses the vampire softly on the lips, then along her jaw until she reaches the woman's ear. Her voice is laden with lust and that classic Jennifer rasp as she whispers "_you know I wasn't even that angry. I can't wait to see how you would make it up to me when I'm really pissed"_

"_mmm… well I can give you a demonstration if you would like"_ Emily began to work her hands under the blondes shirt as she laid kisses down her neck. Just as her hands reached Jennifer's breast the sound of her cell phone interrupted them. "_damnit…. Hold that thought"_

Before the vampire could pull away, Jennifer stops her "Let _me. Can't have you crushing another phone now can we"_ Both women laughed as the Valkyrie went to retrieve the phone.

"_It's another message from Penelope. She said that Hotch wants us to head to the manor ASAP"_

Both women looked at each other knowing that the time they spent in their little personal paradise had come to an end. In the back of their minds they knew that this whole thing had been born out of prophecy, war, and a lot of bloodshed. But since entering the cabin they had allowed everything else to fade into the background and enjoy the love that had arisen between them. Neither was quite ready to head back to into reality, but both knew that it was inevitable.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Both women got dressed, Emily dawning tight black jeans, combat boots, and a fitted black hoodie with a deep red leather Jackie over it. Jennifer could only describe her in the word coined by Garcia, vagingling. Of course the blonde looked quite enticing herself in skinny grey jeans and a fitted long sleeve redskins vintage tee. The sun was coming up so, out of habit, Emily grabbed her sunglasses as she reached for her car keys. The two women headed out of the cabin only to come to a screeching halt at the forgotten destroyed Audi.

Jennifer blushed and then winced as she remembered that her practice flight had put their transportation out of commission _"Oops… I kinda forgot about that"_

The vampire was definitely sad to see that one of her vehicles had met its tragic end; however she wasn't going to go down that road again _"It's ok, we can just run back to the city."_ She says as she rips the trunk open to retrieve her two non-bureau issued Desert Eagles, which she secures in her dual leather strapped gun vest.

"_Perhaps that would have worked before but I'm only as fast as you use to be. I'm defiantly not able to keep up with you now."_ Jennifer is barely able to mumble out. She didn't even know Emily was wearing the vest holster under her jacket and it caused her arousal to spike at the overall image of a fully geared up Emily.

"_I could carry you! What do you say, wanna ride on the Prentiss train?"_ Emily flashed the blonde a shit eating grin at the innuendo

Jennifer, however, was not one to back down from a challenge. Despite the fact that Emily's comment had bombarded her brain with all sorts of naughty images, she was fully loaded with her own witty banter. _"Nah… I've already ridden that ride. It's not that great" Great_ couldn't accurately describe how mind-blowing Emily is in bed, but the Valkyrie wasn't about to forfeit this little game.

Emily raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow _"Now I know for a fact that you are lying."_ The vampire stands in front of the Valkyrie and traces two fingers across the woman's lower abdomen. _" If memory serves me correctly, I had you screaming my name before I even completely pulled into the station"_ As if to emphasize her point Emily allows those two fingers to dip teasingly below the waistband of the blondes pants.

The Valkyrie moaned then pushed the vampire away before her lust took over and she begged for Emily to throw her down in the sand. _"Ok you are not helping right now. Focus! I'm not hopping on your back like you're Edward and I'm Bella. Uh uh…. Not gonna happen."_

"_Well I would suggest that you fly… but"_

"_Don't finish that sentence if you plan on getting laid ever again"_

Emily shut her mouth immediately. Both thought about a solution for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. Running towards them at an unnatural speed was the pony that resembled Jennifer's horse in Asgard. When she had seen it a couple days ago it was the size of a pony. Now as it approached it seemed that it had grown to the size of a full blown horse, although not as big as the horses of Asgard, it was still larger than a Clydesdale.

As the white horse with black tail and mane approached, something familiar overcame the Valkyrie. She knew that this could not be Shadowmire because he was not sent to earth with her, and was much smaller. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had. The horse came to a stop just a mere foot away from the women. Both looked at the magnificent steed in awe as it gave off an aura of divine greatness.

Suddenly the horse reared up on its hind legs. As it stood a white light surrounded the beast. The light was brilliant but not blinding which allowed the Valkyrie to peak at the horse shoes on its front feet. Sure enough the horseshoes had 'Shadowmire' engraved in them, along with the symbolic raven wings.

"_Shadowmire"_ The blonde whispered. It was almost a question as much as it was a revelation. The shock over seeing her bellowed battle horse in this smaller earthly form was quickly overshadowed as the light began to recede. The steed landed back on all fours and to both women's surprise, it now adorned white wings.

"_A Pegasus"_ Emily had been silent every since the horse had approached. Most animals instinctively shy away from vampires so the fact that it had gotten so close to her was amazing. The only animal that had ever gotten close to her was black cats that use to rub up against her leg every time she left her penthouse. Turns out it was a shape shifter named Sergio that was a bit of a pervert when it came to the ladies. Her next shock came when Jennifer had called the horse by name. During their 'date' the blonde had told her about Shadowmire and how she loved the horse dearly, and how she hoped that he was roaming the fields of Asgard freely. But the biggest shock came when she realized that this was no ordinary horse. Standing before them was a real life Pegasus.

"_You didn't tell me that Shadowmire was a Pegasus"_

The stunned blonde slowly approached the horse as she reached to stroke a hand through his mane _"He's not… or he wasn't. I mean… I didn't know!"_

"_Wow"_

Shadowmire shook his head as if to say 'get over it' to the two stunned women. He then trotted in a circle before ducking his head and lowering one of his front legs down to his knee

"_I think he's offering a ride"_ Emily stated and the horse snorted, which seemed awfully close to a 'duh' in horse language. "_Great, my girlfriend's horse has as much attitude as she does"_

The Valkyrie laughs as she climbs onto the horse _"Yep, Shadowmire definitely has personality for days"_

Shadowmire nudges Emily as she pouts, but it's clear that the horse is also adapt in its own form of banter and play. "_Awh he likes you Em! I guess that means that you're a keeper"_ The horse then trots in circle and neighs.

Emily loves the smile that is on Jennifer's face and she can see that having her companion from her days In Asgard makes her truly happy. _"How about you two spend some time getting reacquainted? Perhaps Shadow here can really show you how to use a pair of wings. What do you say Shadowmire… race you to the manor?" _

The horse actually nods his head as he snorts, but Jennifer objects immediately _"Hold on… wait a minute. I've never flown on my horse before, I'm still adjusting to the fact that he now has wings"_

The horse snorts only this time it's not out of amusement, clearly he feels offended.

"_Don't worry babe, he's a Pegasus. Flying is his thing. Isn't that right buddy?"_

The blonde rolls her eyes as Shadowmire leans into Emily's hand as if he agrees with what the vampire was saying "_I believe I'm truly going to regret you two getting along"_ Truthfully she loves it. Shadowmire didn't get along with any of the other Valkyries back in Asgard. On good days he tolerated the presence of Tamsin.

Emily gently scratches Shadow's neck before looking up to the Valkyrie who truly looks like a God sitting astride the mystical beast. "He _returned to you for a reason Jennifer, it will be fine. Do you trust me?"_

A smile crosses the blondes face as she looks her lover in the eyes "_I'm not sure if I should… but I do!"_

Emily's heart leaps at the new twist on their phrase _"Good. Alright Shadow, you know the way?"_

The horse nods and neighs _"Last one to the manor is the lamer species. On three. One… two…"_

And with that the Pegasus took flight in a streak of light that quickly leaves range of the vampires vision

"_Hey… you cheated!"_

**A/N Well guys the fluff is officially over! I tried to cram in as much loving time as I could but now it's time for the shizzle to hit the fan!**


	30. Chapter 30

Emily sat smugly on a log that rested in an open meadow. Her smile brightened as she saw a white figure in the distance land gracefully on the ground and gallop towards her direction. Shadowmire stopped in front of her, with a bewildered looking Valkyrie on his back, and neighed in a sign of defeat. _"Looks like I'm faster than a Pegasus"_ the vampire boasted as she scratched the horse's neck sympathetically.

As Jennifer jumped off of her steed she looked around the meadow, and although it was quite beautiful, she was a bit confused as to why they were there. _"Um am I missing something here. I thought we were meeting at the manor"_

Emily lightly laughed, now understanding why her lover had such a look of befuddlement. _"This is the manor"_ Jennifer shot her a look that made her laugh even harder _"I'm serious! Merlin, or excuse me 'Gideon', not only put a protection on the gate, he glamour the entire estate. He gave Rossi some kind of trigger that can change the appearance like an electronic picture frame. This is one of the disguises he uses when he feels like we need extra protection. I haven't seen this particular glamour since the Civil War's battle at Fort Stevens."_ The manor was very well tucked away in a forestry area in which it could not be seen. Unless one knew exactly where they were going, they could be lost for days before ever getting a glimpse of the gates. Despite its location, Rossi was very thorough and wanted to ensure that the place was a safe haven for Emily, by any means necessary.

"_That's quite impressive"_ the blonde notes as she looks upon the clearing trying to spot anything that would give the ruse away. _"So how do you know where the entrance is?"_

Emily began to walk, nodding with her head for the Valkyrie to follow. When she gets to a patch of grass that is peppered with various rocks, she reaches down to touch one in particular. No sooner than she does the front gates of the manor appears. _"DNA activated key!"_

The blonde has never seen such a display in glamour. Not even the asylum that was projected from the club had such powerful covering. _"Wow… it's kind of like one of those hide-a-key rock things"_

The vampire smiled brightly at the woman _"Yeah. Uncle David has a penchant for irony. The cool thing is that when it's like this, a person could walk through here like it's an empty field. The same thing with any of the other covers for this place."_ As the three pass through the gate Emily continues to explain the extremes of Merlin's magic. _"I've never seen it happen before, but Rossi told me that a few times random wanderers had stumbled across this area. Each time the place looked different, but no matter what it looked like the people would never stay"_

"_Why is that?"_ the blonde asked curiously

"_Because whoever walks into the glamour feels as if the place is haunted. I guess technically it kind of is. I mean while you think you are in the middle of a deserted meadow, you actually could be standing in someone's kitchen. That's got to cause some creepy feelings."_

Jennifer was shocked. She didn't even know such abilities in cloaking existed _"So someone could walk through here right now, but not bump into the gate or building? They'd just pass right through everything… almost like they are on another plain?"_

"_Yeap. Rossi says the only downside is that it scares the shit out of him when it happens. Even a Seer gets freaked out when a random person walks through your bathtub while you are stark naked. They can't see you, even though they can sense you. But you can clearly see them!"_

"_That is awesome and fucked up all at the same time"_ The Valkyrie laughs

"_I think that statement could be considered our motto"_ the vampire deadpans as they enter the grand hall of the opulent place.

"_Touché!"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

It had merely been seconds upon entering the place before the women were thrown into a whirlwind of questions, research, case files, and extremely personal and inappropriate prying courtesy of Garcia. Rossi had been happy for the both of them. It was obvious that a lot had changed since the bond had been completed. Of course, being a Seer, he knew that the Pegasus would be joining them so he had a special area already set up in a private stable for the steed. It was an area that was decked out better than some people's dwellings but the older man had insisted that only the best would do for such a noble beast.

"_So you knew that Shadowmire was a Pegasus David?"_ Jennifer asks as they make their way back to the main room from the stables.

"_I did. The Pegasus is the horse of the Gods, and they actually only get their wings when their masters are in full possession of their powers. You and Shadowmire now share a connection that will allow you to call upon him whenever you need. No matter where you are, he can come to you. It's just another sign that you are truly a Goddess."_

It's amazing how her life had changed in such a short amount of time. It's even more amazing that all these changes only occurred because of one woman whom without a doubt she loved more than anything. As they approached the room where everyone was working, she stopped the older man and looked at him solemnly _"David, I just want you to know that I love Emily. My nature as a Valkyrie appeals to the warrior in her, but my nature as a mate makes her my everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is that with all that I am, I will do everything to protect her. I will forever be by her side and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She completes me"_

The Seer smiles and places a hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder. He understands that the declaration to him came out of some need for approval. Jennifer is aware that he has been the only father that Emily has ever known, and with that comes respect. Frankly Rossi is moved by the Valkyrie's old fashioned sense of chivalry. _"I couldn't have asked for a better mate for Emily. Prophecy or no prophecy I couldn't see anyone who could possible love her more deeply. She may complete you, but you also complete her, and just as surely as you will protect her, she will protect you. Trust in the bond, and remember that you not only have Emily, but you have me. And rather or not you want them, you have just inherited one ridiculous ass family"_ They both laugh as they enter the room bustling with chaotic energy. But the words 'trust in your bond' resounded in her head as she realizes her mother told her the exact same thing.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_WAIT A MINUTE… seriously guys one person at a time!"_ Emily yells as the entire room approaches her about different things. Rossi and Jennifer just smile at the frustrated vampire as she tries to get a handle on the situation. Emily can see the look on Derek's face and bypasses him knowing that he was only curious about the bedroom things. She looks over to Dyson, Hotch and Hale and could tell that they were content with just listening. Morrigan and Reid are fidgeting in the corner near a stack of files so she decides to save them for last, knowing that whatever they had wanted to say would be extremely long winded. So that left her with the bouncing ball of energy that was Garcia, who had yet ceased saying 'oooh pick me, pick me' _"Ok PG, you're first_" she says reluctantly

"_YES! Ok holy smokes, you guys have a flying horse… is that how you got here so fast? Did you go out and get matching tattoos and why is sunshine's mate bite so freaky? Don't think I didn't notice the ringage you are sporting on that hand missy. It seems like it should be a few fingers over but I guess that could be some weird Valkyrie thing. I won't ask you about the process because the boys are in the room but did the bond give you any super powers, I mean goldilocks over there already went incredible hulk on Wolfman once! I'd hate to see what she could do know. OH, what in hellzies happened to your other cell, it just suddenly fell off the grid, which caused me to have a major freak out for about 2.5 seconds and your confirmation for VIP passes for comic-con was sent to my email last night!" _

The entire room went silent and still. Emily didn't know where to start with the barrage of questions that had come for the bubbly vampire, and she didn't know if she was overwhelmed, upset, or embarrassed. After a moment of registering everything she finally spoke "_You had tracking on my personal phone?"_

"_I'm sorry what?"_ Garcia played innocent _"Did I mention your passes came?"_

"_Garcia why did you have tracking on my- wait my comic-con passes are here?"_ Emily's demeanor quickly changed from angry to excited

Jennifer loudly sighed at her dork of a girlfriend. She seriously did not understand the woman's love of comics, especially since she despised them_. "Ok nerd, focus"_ she decides to jump in before this conversation turns south _"To answer your questions Penelope the bond has had several effects on us both, which includes my horse turning full Pegasus. The markings on our wrists appeared after we bonded, pretty much immediately after I gave her the ring. We have no idea why the bite marks are different from other vampire's but I'm guessing it's a Bloodqueen thing. So far Em is much stronger which is how her phone died a terrible death and she is unbelievably fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen. As for me I have vampire energy and… um urges. I feel stronger overall, and my horse is not the only thing that sprouted wings."_ The Valkyrie decided to leave out the physical connections that have developed, figuring that those details didn't necessarily need to be shared.

Sensing another uproar of questions was about to pour out of the analyst Hotch decided to intervene steering the conversation towards business. But before he did, even he couldn't resist asking the question that was on everyone's mind, he did however ask in a very business- like manner _"So the bond has given you the ability to fly?"_

"_Well I think it is a combination of the bond activating my god abilities and maybe something else_." She responded in almost the same strictly business tone. She had an additional theory about her wings but she wanted to talk to Rossi and Emily about that privately.

"_Can we see them… your wings I mean?"_ the question seemed personal and Emily would have been upset if it had been anyone else who asked besides Reid. She couldn't deny that she had a soft spot for the always inquisitive genius.

The Valkyrie made eye contact with her mate. She could feel that Emily was a little weary with her displaying her wings, but with a silent nod the vampire conceded _"Sure. I need the practice anyways"_ she said before focusing her energy on channeling that tingling feeling. Soon her big black golden tipped wings extended and the room went silent again.

Before anyone could tell what was happening Emily had Morgan pinned to the wall by one hand. Her eyes were black, and fangs fully extended _"DO. NOT. TOUCH."_ She growled at the muscular vampire

The room was forced into a state of shock again. Emily had been on the complete opposite side of the large room, and yet no one saw her move to intercept Morgan's hand. At the very least, the other vampires should have been able to see a blur of her movement, but her speed now gives her the appearance of materializing out of thin air.

Derek rose his hands in surrender to his enraged partner _"My bad princess, I'll keep my hands to myself"_ It was a simple inquisitive move on Morgan's part. He was mesmerized by the sight of Jennifer's wings, and his curiosity got the best of him as he reached out to touch them.

The combined protective instinct of a mate coupled with the knowledge of Jennifer's wings being an erogenous zone sent Emily into a feral fit. She was barely able to compose herself enough to hold her strength back by ninety percent. Her new strength would have sent Derek through the walls without any effort and luckily for him her beast had a lot of love for the man. At the sound of Jennifer's voice she calmed down enough to release her partner. It also helped that the Valkyrie had retracted her wings. _"Sorry Morgan, I overreacted"_ she ground out trying to completely cage her beast.

"_No worries… my fault completely"_ Derek responded, completely shocked by the physical display, but understanding why she had reacted the way she did.

The tension that had overcome the room was broken by Rossi _"Alright so now everyone knows to NOT touch the wings!"_ Sounds of agreement rang out throughout the room.

"_Glad I'm not the only one in the last twenty four hours to get his ass kicked by a girl_" Dyson sent a wolfish grin Morgan's way, as everyone breathed again. Emily wasn't privy to the joke but guessed it had something to do with the blushing Valkyrie.

The light laughter faded as Hotch again focused on the case _"Well we know for sure that the bond has already affected both of your abilities. Seeing that he went through a lot of trouble to get to you, I think if we focus on you, Emily, that will help us build a better profile on Valhalla."_

The team was about to start their usual method of spit-firing theories when it occurred to Emily that she had yet to ask Reid what he was so eager to talk about earlier. She looked to the young profiler who was once again flipping through files at a rapid speed while mumbling. '_focus on Emily… focus on Emily' _Suddenly, as if a light bulb came on, the youngest vampire stood holding two pictures in his hand. _"THAT'S IT! Guys I think I got it"_

**A/N I so wanted to put Reid's revelation in this chapter but it totally would have made it too big. On the up side my muse is on fire and refuses to let me sleep, so I will be posting the next chapter fairly soon. BTW, I totally freaked myself out thinking about places that are creepy and haunted, and the possibility that people are actually existing in that space but you can't really see them. Hmmm :0)**


	31. Chapter 31

"_We know that Loki is building his own undead army, but the puncture marks on the corpses were bothering me_." Reid holds up a picture of a deceased succubus in one hand and a deceased vampire in the other. _"The punctures on the vampires are all done perimortem. But they are postmortem on all the other species."_

"_Ok, well that makes sense. He clearly knew of the descendent of the Bloodking. He was testing the vampires to see if it was them."_ Morgan chimes in trying to follow the logic of the young profiler

"_Right. He knew of the child of Viserys, so he knew it was a vampire. But why test the vampires while they are alive? Why not just kill them in the first place to be on the safe side? They would do him more good dead. "_

"_Maybe he couldn't test them accurately if they were dead. "_ Hales offer in answer to Reid's query. The profilers remain silent knowing that nine times out of ten his questions are actually rhetorical when he is in this state.

"_Even if that was true why didn't they just kill Emily when they had the chance? They had her for hours and I'm sure they figured out exactly who she was before grabbing her; if not then surely while they had her. Why did he even come looking for her in the first place?" _He pauses as he looks to Jennifer and Emily _"Loki clearly knew of the prophecy, but as far as he's concerned the third child of Odin doesn't exist. Perhaps he was originally concerned about the bond, which is why he went after Viserys and Elizabeth in the first place, but why not kill you when he had a second chance? He is a classic narcissist so you'd think he'd want to redeem himself from the original failed attempt."_

Emily was always on the same page as Reid and she knew exactly what he was getting at _"He needs me alive more than he wants me dead."_

"_Exactly! And the reason is right here in these other dead species_" Reid nearly screams excited that, once again, Emily was understanding him.

The wheels in the Valkyrie's mind began to turn with all the information she had learned from her mother, Rossi, and Gideon. She too began to understand what the young vampire had figured out _"It's her blood that he wants. He's injecting the other species with it after they are dead. That's why their marks are postmortem."_

Reid smirks knowing that he likes this woman already_ "That's right. Keeping her alive would give him an endless supply. Emily's blood has three distinctive qualities. The first is to sire, but Viserys was only able to turn humans, so we know that isn't his plan. The second is to resurrect, but he wouldn't need that when he has necromancers working for him. So that leaves the third quality." _

"_Enthralling"_ Emily says

Dyson asks the question that all but four people in the room were thinking _"Why does he need to do that? If he has control over the necromancer than he has control over the corpses they reanimate"_

"_Control yes, but loyalty not necessarily. And even if he had their loyalty, underlings are easily swayed. However if they are enthralled, they will not only remain loyal to him. They would worship him." _Reid explains

Morgan shakes his head in disbelief "_That's a lot of risk just to make people worship you. Are his daddy issues seriously that deep?"_

The words of Gideon come crashing over Jennifer _"It's not just that. God's need to be worshiped. That's how they retain… that's how we retain our power. We have to be believed in. We have to be truly loved. If not then we lose our powers. That's how he weakened Odin in the first place. The purge rid the realm of his most loyal followers. If he can enthrall someone, he controls them mentally, physically, and emotionally."_

The information sunk in for everyone in the room. It was silent for long moments before Hotch decided to speak _"But if he had no idea that Jennifer was the third child. Why kill all of the Valkyries? If he wasn't looking for someone in particular, it seems a bit extreme."_

Reid took the floor again with his knowledge of Norse mythology "_It was overkill. Yes he needed to get rid of quite a few Valkyries in order to weaken Odin; but this is where his daddy issues come into play. According to the myths, Valkyries not only served Odin, but loved him like a father. It was well known that he loved them back equally, which is why he had such loyalty and respect. It's said that he even gave one of his eyes to the lake of wisdom in exchange for the ability to watch over his Valkyries whenever they left Asgard to aid a warrior. They were not only a source of his power, but competition for his affection"_ As he finishes he looks towards Jennifer as if to make sure that what he said was correct.

Soon the entire room turned their gazes towards the Valkyrie also looking for confirmation _"It's true. He loved us and watched over us dearly. That is why the Valkyrie symbol is the wings of a raven. When Odin gave his eye, in return he gained vision through ravens. From Valhalla he would not only watch over us, but he would also seek out the warriors we would aid. That's how a group of ravens became known as and Unkindness. Norse elders knew that if ravens started to flock around a warrior, then it was likely that said warrior was about to enter a battle that they would win, but would undoubtedly perish. The presence of a Valkyrie and of ravens was always a bittersweet thing."_ Jennifer's voice had taken a saddened tone. While the duty of a Valkyrie was noble, it forced them to be surrounded by death. And even though they carried the warriors they aided to a great place, it did often weigh on them. It was a burden, but it was one that all Valkyries had been proud to bare

Emily squeezed the blonde's hand, feeling the emotions that had arisen within the woman. She had seen a lot of death in her five hundred years of life and she couldn't fathom the amount her lover had to see in her lifetime. Especially considering that it was her duty. She wanted to hold the woman and comfort her but she knew that this was not the time to do so. _"So the profile is pretty clear. Loki was jealous and jaded. He felt as though his father loved his Valkyries more than him."_

"_And he probably felt like he lived in Thor's shadow"_ Morgan adds

"_So he kills two birds with one stone. Get rid of the Valkyries and you not only weaken Odin but you take out the object of his affection. Thor had already been cast from Asgard, so he really wasn't an issue"_ Rossi was next to add to the profile

Hotch then joins in "_When he rid the realm of Valkyries he gained followers who feared him, but didn't love him. So he's trying to conquer as many realms as possible. He needs more followers but fear isn't enough."_

A proud Reid is the last to speak _"And that's why he needs Emily. When Valkyries no longer existed the Nords beliefs in them, and Valhalla's Gods, decreased. As time went on it all became nothing more than a myth. He lost the worshipers of this realm, and the only followers he has left are the ones who fear him. All of this is coming to a head now because of his desperation. He's escalating because he's getting weak"_

This was both good news and bad news. Like any unsub, desperation led to sloppiness, but it also led to more relentless means. Loki would surely gather more and more for his undead army meaning more death throughout the sub-human and possibly the human species; and he would definitely double his efforts to get his hands on Emily. While this sent a shiver down Jennifer's spine, Emily thought of it as an opportunity. Loki was weak, and wanted her. In Emily's mind the solution was simple; use herself to draw Valhalla out. Take the fight directly to him, and away from her family.


	32. Chapter 32

"_Absolutely not!"_ Jennifer suddenly exclaims as she shoots a death glare in Emily's direction. Everyone just looks to the blonde with a confused expression, including the woman whom her outburst was directed at. _"You've lost your mind if you think I'd let you go after him alone!"_

As Emily stands with her mouth wide open in awe of the blonde's declaration, the other blonde in the room pipes in her distain in typical Garcia fashion. "_Alone? Oh no no no no no…you are not going to go all lone ranger on us missy. If you think you can just sneak off leaving me to cry into one of your voicemails about how stupid you are, then you have another thing coming! This guy is out of his angry god mind and I know you are able to like… super heal and stuff, but who knows what kind of sick things he will do if he got his hands on you for real this time. You'd probably be tied to some chair in some abandoned warehouse getting experimented on, and branded and tortured and staked in the stomach by some psycho with a Buffy complex. Not gonna happen Emster! We are a family, we will fight this together. No rogue agent episode here… Got it?"_

"_I think we are going to get along quite well"_ The Valkyrie breaks the silence after the shell shock of Penelope's colorful brandishing. Jennifer had already taken a liking to the bubbly vampire, but haveing a side kick in keeping her self-sacrificing mate in line made her stock go up.

Hotch, all too well knowing that Emily, as well as Morgan, often like to put themselves in the line of fire if it meant the safety of their team addresses his agent "_Going off alone would be counterproductive. The prophecy states that you will at the very least need Jennifer to take on Loki."_

"_Whoa whoa whoa… I never said I was going to go off on my own so everyone just calm down"_ Emily exclaims after finally getting over her shock. But the look in Jennifer's eyes told her that the Valkyrie was very aware that that was indeed her plan _"Ok. Yes I was thinking that the best chance to draw this guy out was to go after him myself. It's not likely that he would risk sending someone else to do it at this point, not after the failed attempts. He knows for a fact that I'm the person he's looking for, and if I were alone he'd come for me himself."_

Both proud and pissed at his niece's train of thought Rossi gets the brunette vampires attention _"Emily even if you got him one on one, his weakened state won't matter because he can only be killed by his own blood. You need Jennifer… you need all of us."_

Not wanting to look her furious mate or her concerned uncle in the eyes Emily chooses to focus her gaze on her boss "_Look I… it's just that…Shit! I really wasn't thinking about that whole aspect of the prophecy. It's just that this guy has killed so many people looking for me. I figured that I'm stronger and he is weaker, and I just want him away from my family."_ She finally looks to the Valkyrie "_I want to keep you all safe, even if that means away from me."_

"_Emily you are my best friend and the best partner an agent can have. As partners we are suppose to have each other's backs. As family I won't let you go into this alone."_ Morgan's words were not only laden with conviction, but with a little guilt over his partner getting taken from The Compound.

The Valkyrie had remained fairly quiet, allowing Emily's team to talk sense into the vampire. While she knew the brunette's heart was in the right place, she couldn't help but be furious at her for even thinking of going after Loki by herself. It was a terrible idea for several reasons, and she had plans to ream her for every single one of those reasons when they had a private moment to themselves. Instead she chooses to calmly address her mate "_Em… we are in this together. Bond means in all things, we are together. Good and bad… life and death. And just like everyone reminded you the prophecy includes both of us. In case you forgot, I'm a pretty important piece to this whole thing"_

The vampire felt terrible knowing that she hadn't clearly thought about the consequences. Not only did she need the blonde to defeat Loki, but if she got killed in the process of trying to take him down, the Valkyrie would perish along with her. "_I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about keeping this all away from you and the team. I just… I just really wasn't thinking straight"_ Suddenly it dawns on Emily that the plan to draw Valhalla out on her own was in fact a thought that she hadn't expressed out loud _"How did you know what I was thinking of doing? I hadn't said anything"_

Jennifer hadn't even realized that the vampire hadn't actually spoken her thoughts. "_I… I'm not sure. I just knew what you were thinking. I think it is a bond thing"_

"_So you can hear my thoughts?"_

"_No… I didn't hear your thoughts. It's more like I could feel what you were thinking. I don't know how to describe it really" _The Valkyrie tries to come up with an explanation but is baffled herself.

"_Well that is going to be really good or really bad"_ Emily smirks knowing that her thoughts will more than likely get her into trouble. Of course this new connection could also come in handy "_Can you FEEL what I'm thinking right now?"_ Emily allows every dirty thought and fantasy about the blonde enter her mind. She can feel her own eyes turning black but is more intrigued by the black that is overtaking azure eyes. Her smirk turns into a full blown shit eating grin as the Valkyrie's wings suddenly pop out into full attention. She leans in and lowers her voice so that none of the other people in the room aside from Jennifer can hear her "_You might want to get your lady boner under control, you wouldn't want to put anyone's eye out with those things"_

The Valkyrie gasps and blushes at the realization that her wings had uncontrollably expanded. As Emily laughed she made a mental note to try and control her visceral lust filled reaction to the woman. She hadn't realized that having wings would be like a boy going through puberty. Retracting her wings and clearing her throat the embarrassed blonde glared icily at her amused mate before making her way over towards Reid. "_So... Now that we got all that settled. What is the next step?"_

Reid not having understood what had just transpired immediately explained his thoughts to the flustered woman _"Well logically the next step would be to locate Valhalla and his base of operations. If we can weaken him even more, then we have a better chance of defeating him. Just like he got rid of Odin's source of power by purging the Valkyrie's, we can damage his strength by severing his followers from him by getting to the necromancers he's using"_

Finally done laughing at her mate Emily adds to Reid's theory "_And we can bet that with his current lack of strong worshipers, he's gonna keep his necromancers close to him. So now we just need to find out where he is hiding his main minions and we will find him"_

"_Makes sense, he'd want to keep a close eye over anyone who is really loyal to him. So how do we find his home base?"_ Morgan asks

Walking over to the digital display monitor that had been set up, Garcia swipes across her personal tablet a few times before an image appears on the giant screen. _"And that my coven of crime fighters is where I come in. It all is a matter of a little game I like to call Follow the Elemental"_

**A/N The prophecy wouldn't allow Emily to go rogue but I couldn't resist at least talking about the scene where she got staked like a vampire! It was CM gold that begs to be incorporated in a vampire fic :0)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Sorry about the hiatus there guys… life just got a little busy, fortunately all in a good way :0) Thank you so much for all of those who followed, favored and reviewed over the past month or so. And to those who told me to get in gear and return I especially thank you ;) On the bright side there aren't many chapters left so this is one of the last 'tying up loose end' chapters before our big battle ensues. There is a series of flashbacks in this one and for all of the mythology buffs I hope you can excuse my writers' liberties. As always I hope you enjoy!**

_(deep in the woods of Jotunheim)_

'_She is beautiful, just like her mother' Loki looks down at the newborn child with pride and then back to her mother with the same prideful look of love in his eyes. Her people had always received a bad reputation for being ugly, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. The Iron Woods Clanfolk was just isolated and often misunderstood. But their beauty was no less than anyone else in any realm. _

'_I happen to think that she looks like her father' Angrboda looks on to father and child with tired eyes. The birth had been long and hard, but worth every moment. As she watches the infant settle into Loki's arms, a sudden look of sadness comes to her face. 'What are we going to do Loki… I am of this world and you are of Asgard, Valhalla no less. I do not wish to raise her without her knowing her father.'_

_Relationships between the realms were neither forbidden nor uncommon, but both Angrboda and Loki had responsibilities including betrothals to others. She was to wed the leader of the Iron Woods Clan and he was promised to Sigyn, a demi goddess of Asgard. Even if neither were promised to another, Loki could never leave Asgard being that he was possibly next to inherit Odin's throne. And if you were not born in Asgard there were only two ways to enter, by death, or by invitation of Odin. _

'_What if you became a Valkyrie my love' Loki suddenly declared 'many Valkyries are born, but many are also given the power and status by Odin. You are pure of heart and if you prove to be loyal Odin will bestow upon you the power of the Valkyrie.'_

'_I do not think it will-'_

'_It will be fine my love. I have seen my father grant lesser candidates the power. Our daughter will be granted entrance too as a child of Asgard.' Loki pauses to look into the eyes of his daughter, his voice now taking a regretful tone 'She will not be able to call me father around others, but at least she will know who I am… and I will be able to watch over you both. And if you make the pledge to my father, you will no longer be bound to these woods like the rest of your clan, you will have the ability to see many worlds.' He finishes looking to the tired woman whom he loves immensely with hope in his eyes_

'_Ok…yes. I will appeal to Odin to make the pledge' Angrboda finally decides after long moments of contemplation 'I just have one question… what should we name her?'_

'_How about, Helania'_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

_(cabin on the edge of Asgard)_

'_She is growing so fast Loki, almost as fast as the anger within you.' Angrboda pulls off her Valkyrie armor, walks over to her sleeping child and watches as Loki strokes her hair with that look of anger in his eyes. A look that has been seen more and more with each his secret visits to the two women 'you are changing and I fear it is not for the better'_

'_I am changing?' the man bristles before lowering his voice as to not wake Helania 'No dear it is not me who is changing. I am still the son of a man who barely notices I am there. A man who spends half his time pinning over a son, whom he cast away, and the other half watching over his beloved Valkyries. Meanwhile I have to watch my own child from afar, and watch as the woman I love slip further and further away from me'_

'_I am not slipping away from you, have you forgotten that you are indeed married Loki. Even if you weren't we still wouldn't be able to be together openly, a Valkyrie is forbidden to marry. Only the fallen have that right… what would you have me do Loki? This is the path that you have chosen for us.'_

'_I would have you not fall at his feet like every other one of his precious Valkyrie. I would have you not look upon him as this great God who will be the answer to all of your prayers when he is the one who keeps us apart. He is the reason Helania will never be a goddess of Valhalla. He is not a great man and certainly not a great father, and I would rule this realm better than he has' _

_Loki storms out of the cabin and the Valkyrie watches him leave while toying with the gimmel ring that hangs from a chain around her neck. Not so long ago the man she loved gave her that ring, and she can't help but think that the man who walked out of the cabin is not the same one she secretly promised herself to that day. Sighing she walks over to her daughter and kisses her on the head before preparing herself for bed. She never realizes that the young girl that lay with her eyes closed is actually awake._

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

_(behind the Valkyrie training fields)_

'_Is it wise to meet here?'_

'_Soon it shall no longer matter. I shall have my throne and we will no longer have to meet in the shadows. No longer will you have to kneel before me, but this realm and all others shall kneel before us. Tonight is the first night of seven feasts, all of the Valkyries and training Valkyries will be invited into the halls of Valhalla. Do this for me and then get back to the feast. Do not enter the halls on the next night'_

'_Are you sure he will not notice after the first nights feast?'_

'_Do not worry, he will not enter that room during the nights of the feasts, he will be too busy playing doting leader to all of the Valkyries' Loki barely said the word without sneering. He then walks up to the girl and gently cradles the ring around her neck 'Get the hammer of Thor from his chamber; this is the only night that even the guards will be away from their post. Bring it back to the cabin and return to the first not celebration I shall handle the rest' he pauses as he looks at the rings with an unreadable look on his face 'you are much more deserving of this ring then your mother. At least you remember where your loyalties truly lye… now go'_

'_yes father'_

_BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR_

_(Loki's chambers)_

_Loki paced back and forth trying to understand how things had gone so wrong. It should have been simple. But no, Odin had to return to stare at Thor's hammer. He should have remained at the feast but he had to go and pine over his precious banished son. His pacing was interrupted by a sudden opening of his chamber door._

'_HOW COULD YOU!' Angrboda had never once dared step foot into the chambers of Loki, she had never once even eluded to the fact that they had ever known each other outside of the normal interaction the Valkyries had with the gods. But her fury caused her to cast doubt on all of the guards of Vahalla that stood in her way. 'how could you put her up to this? I know it was you… she wouldn't even defend herself, she just kept saying that she was aiding the true ruler of Asgard. ITS AN ACT OF TREASON! She has been sentenced to Helheim' the angry woman waited but seeing as Loki had no words she continued 'go to him on her behalf, beg him to cast her to Midgard or anywhere but there. He is your fath-'_

'_HE IS NOT MY FATHER' Loki seethed with anger at so many things. The fate of his daughter and the hitch in his plan 'he is NOT my father, nor is he this great god that you all idolize! Even if I told him that she is my daughter he will not spare her. It is done. There is no point in it' Loki pauses, his voice now softer in tone 'I am sorry'_

'_You are sorry? Yes… you truly are a sorry man Loki. You always want more, you always want it all and you are always willing to sacrifice what you already have to get it. I do not know where your hatred for Odin extends from, but it shall be you demise.'_

'_My hatred stems from the fact that he overlooked me all my life. The realm, Thor, the Valkyries…even his Oracle seems more important than me. He even took you from me. I see how you worship him when he was the one who forced me to marry another. Now he is taking my daughter from me-'_

'_NO! you have taken your child from you Loki, and now you truly shall not have me either. You brought us here and forced us to live in secrecy, not Odin.' The Valkyrie walks over to Loki and unballs her fist, presenting it to the man. His eyes land on the metal that is before him. The ring that he had given to her the night that Helania was born. The very ring that Angrboda had passed on to their daughter before she left for a particularly gruesome battle 'they stripped her of her things… I thought you may want to have this'_

'_No… it is yours-'_

'_I do not need it. I will be the one to carry her into Helheim. I did not want him to cast her there. You see, Odin is merciful enough to allow me to carry my child as if she was a goddess. I do not want her to go alone. So keep this… perhaps it will remind you of how your pride and greed cost you love'_

_BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR_

_(throne room, Valhalla)_

'_Sire, the dark elves king has surrendered. You are now ruler over Svartalfheim. I am certain that the realm of Alfheim is next to follow' Jafar raddles off the latest victories of Loki's attempts at worlds domination, yet even he couldn't hide the discomfort that racked him at the bad news he was about to deliver 'I have also heard news regarding the battle of the underworld, Im sorry Sire, Helheim has been claimed by Hades and Persephone.'_

_While Loki waged war against the upper worlds, a war of the underworld was also underway. He longed to be a part of that battle as well but the underworld was something that even he had very little influence over. Once Helania had risen to power as ruler Hel of Helhiem, she wanted nothing to do with him and never granted him safe power of passage. She was a lot like Loki, and too grew hateful. As a god of the upper world he could not simply enter and exit as he pleased. 'Any news regarding my daughter?'_

'_Im sorry Sire… the underlings say that Persephone had her locked away in one of the seven circles, but no one knows where.'_

_(end of flashbacks)_

"_Sire….SIRE?" _

Loki is brought out of his thoughts of the past, yet again, by the voice of Jafar. Never looking up from the piece of jewelry in his hand he begins to speak _"The gimmel ring… forged of the rarest light elven gold from the realm of Alfheim. It's supposed to be a symbol of unity, infinity, family. Now it is a symbol of the sacrifices I had to make, as well as the life that Odin had taken from me. Once I am ruler of this world, Earth… I shall wed Persephone, and I shall gain access to all of the underworld. I will scour the seven circles for my daughter and give her back this ring. Then I will return her to her throne. Father and daughter will rule both upper and underworld. Loki and Hel"_

"_And what about her mother Sire?"_

"_She can rot in Helheim along with the other Valkyries. Her loyalties to Odin began to exceed her so called love for me. She was no better than any other of his choosers of the slain."_ Loki placed the ring back into a box and into his safe "_first things first, we need to find out about this Valkyrie and why she just so happens to be with the Bloodqueen. Did you do as I requested Jafar?"_

"_Of course Sire… shall I have here brought in now?"_ Jafar responded, happy that the more and more weakened and frazzled man was getting back to the task at hand

"_Yes Jafar, bring in the Oracle"_

**A/N Ok so that gives you Loki's entire motive in a long nutshell. And I know Emily is supposed to have the gimmel rings, but I think the point of that was that Ian did kind of love her, so I figured my Valhalla probably gave his love the rings too! I apologize for the crazy names but I couldn't bring myself to part from the real names of the realms. Next chapter will be up within the next day and we will be back at the mansion with our super natural crime fighters…. Please shoot me a review. Much thanks guys :o)**


	34. Chapter 34

Jennifer watched on with awe and a bit of fear as the vampires converge on the information that Garcia had just given them. She desperately tried to listen as the bubbly vampire colorfully talked about the four types of elementals, how Strauss was part gnome, and so on and so forth. But then Reid jumped in with his knowledge of earth elementals and distinctive plant signatures, and it just got to be too much for her to focus on. Add that in to the various rises and calm that she was feeling from Emily's emotions as the brunette vampire absorbed and contributed to the think tank, not to mention her own guilt and fears waging within her; the Valkyrie felt a little more than off kilter.

"_It's quite a sight to behold isn't it"_ Jennifer nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice of Rossi _"they are all so unique in their own ways, yet together they can decipher the most miniscule of details to come up with answers. Especially when something hits close to home. They are a family, you are a part of that family now Jennifer. I know that is a foreign concept to a Valkyrie, especially one forced to live isolated for so long, but a family takes care of each other… without assigning blame. And there really is no blame to be had in this situation"_

The blonde smiled at the insight of the older man _"You know Emily told me you had this creepy knack for knowing what was going on in her head. She said it was one of the many downsides of having a Seer as an uncle"_

Rossi chuckled _"Yes well she has a knack for being a pain in my ass, so spoiling some of her plans was a very entertaining privilege of an uncle. But this has nothing to do with being a Seer, we can chalk this insight up to being very old. I know that look Jennifer, the look of guilt, fear, and yearning to fully belong"_

Jennifer looked back to Emily and the other profilers. As if sensing the cluster of emotions that flooded the blonde, Emily turned and looked her in the eyes. A silent conversation passed between the two lovers in that look 'are you ok'… 'I will be, we can talk later'… 'are you sure'… 'I am' Emily turned back to the conversation with her teammates. Rossi watched what had transpired between the two women and waited in silence for the blonde to speak

"_I look at them and I feel like me and my world has brought nothing but destruction to theirs. I'm dragging them all into my fight, especially Emily. It would literally kill me if something happens to her, but it would kill her if something happens to one of them."_ Jennifer shifts her gaze back to the older man _"The only thing I have ever known is the way of the Valkyrie. We fight, we win, we detach, we move on. Even after being sent to Earth it was much of the same, continuously moving… no attachments. This, I'm not sure how to handle this. I'm not sure how to handle caring so deeply what happens to so many people. Emily and I are bound together and I believe that even without this bond I would follow her into death, I don't won't to fail her…. But if anything happens to any of them I would be failing her anyways."_ The Valkyrie grows silent as she once again turns to look at the group of vampires. A small and pained smile graces her face as she watches Reid fully rambling on about something and Emily listening attentively. She sees Morgan mocking the younger vampire and chuckles as Emily never takes her eyes off of Reid but manages to punch the dark profiler in the shoulder. Rossi must have noticed it too because he lets out a light chuckle when Morgan winces and frowns before leaving to insert himself directly in between Penelope and Morrigan, who were leaned close together over her computer.

"_You didn't bring this upon them… fate has dealt this hand to all of us. Everything that has happened from our births until now have led us to this. Every breath taken, every stone turned has led us to this battle that was bound to be even before most of us existed. And honestly, you couldn't have hand picked a better family to get thrown into the fire with." _

The blonde couldn't argue with the fact that she has already found a type of comfort with these people that she has never known before. At the same time that only increases her anxiety over failing them. _"I just wish I was more prepared. I don't have a grasp over my abilities; I don't even truly understand who I am anymore. How do I fight when I don't know these things" _Jennifer's emotions begin to rise in her again.

The older man could see that Jennifer's need to know herself and her strengths was the only way the blonde was ever going to reconcile her guilt. After all, a Valkyrie is a fighter for their cause, and for the first time in her many lifetimes her cause was a group of people, one of whom she loved. It doesn't take a Seer to see what she needs right now. She needs someone who can teach her how to use her strengths, as well as teach her that it is ok to fight with your heart. _"You know, Jennifer, we have been so caught up in all of this Strauss and Valhalla business that I have yet had the opportunity to give you your gift." _

The blonde looks to the man with a questioning eyebrow. Wondering not only where the abrupt change in conversation had come from, but also what in the worlds was he talking about.

In his usual flare he responds to her look _"What? Emily got a car, I only think it's fair that you get a 'wedding' present too. Why don't you go tell my niece that I need to borrow you for a moment. I don't think that mind melding thing you have going on works at great distances so to avoid an epic destroying of my manor inform her that we will be in my study"_ With that, the Seer makes his retreat giving her time to assure her astute mate that she was fine. He makes his way to his office knowing that the blonde would be joining him shortly.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_Uh… Rossi?"_ Jennifer enters the Seer's study and the man is nowhere to be found _"David?"_

"_The bookcase… I'm behind the… well through the- walk through the bookcase" The_ older man's voice sounded from seemingly nowhere

"_You want me to walk, through, the bookcase?"_

"_Yes, through, the bookcase. I didn't know Valkyrie Goddesses were deaf. Didn't you inherit some of Emily's vampire hearing."_

"_I didn't know that Seers were smart asses_" the blonde mumbled as she hesitantly stepped through the bookcase that was indeed nothing more than a glamour wall.

"_That would be Uncle smart ass to you… come have a seat. You gift is nearly here. Apparently it was down in the stables."_ Enjoying the confused and embarrassed look on the blondes face, the man pauses before explaining his gift to the woman_. "You know, even as an uncle, a provider, a Seer there is still one thing that I could never give Emily. I was never able to give her the one thing that every girl needs… the wisdom of a mother. "_ Just then a window appears and through it fly's a raven that perches itself on Rossi's arm. The man walks over to the stunned blonde _"I believe you two know each other"_

"_Midnight"_ The goddess whispers in awe of the bird that she had not seen since that night in the cabin

"_That's a cute name. I called her Onyx before giving her to your mother. I guess she didn't tell you her name before giving her to you. But I digress… It is time again Jennifer."_ The solid black raven flies over to the blonde and takes a very familiar stance on her wrist _"I believe you know what to do, so I will just leave you alone." _ Rossi takes exits the study and the Jennifer is left alone with Midnight.

She strokes the bird's feathers a few times… noting that they aren't quite as soft as hers. Then kisses her old friends head and whispers the name that she did before _"Freyja"_

Unlike last time the raven did not take flight, instead it began to shift into a swirl of blue and black mist. The mist drifted into the center of the room and began to grow larger and larger. The blonde looked on shocked as the mist began to take the shape of a woman. A woman whose arms were replaced with wings that spanned so wide they barely fit within the walls of the hidden room. Those wings began to shrink to the length of the woman's arms, yet they never actually changed from wings as they did before.

"_Jennifer…. You look even more radiant than before"_

It was true. Although the blonde was always beautiful something about the bond had made her even more so. Her hair seemed thicker and an even deeper golden color. Whereas before it had been straight, it seems to have a light wavy curl to it. Her shoulders, posture and stance seem to be even more prominent, more regal. All of the changes were slight but something that could never go unnoticed by a mother. The Valkyrie now seemed much like the Goddess that she was. Freyja couldn't have been more proud, and couldn't help but think how proud Odin would be right now.

"_My beautiful child I know that there are many things heavy on your heart and mind right now. As a Valkyrie you feel unprepared, as a Goddess you feel lost, and as a mate you feel both. There is much for us to discuss yet again. But first thing is first, I do not have long in this form, so let's get a handle on your flying abilities shall we. Then we can talk… and you can introduce me to that bond mate of yours"_

**A/N Alright… battle prep and meeting the parent is next. Oh… and one more surprise before the team goes into war! I will try to have the next chapter up soon but every time I try to write my girlfriend distracts me with them lips and that ass! (Totally my fault for staring at her though LOL) Reviews totally motivate me so thank you so much for them and the favs and follows! :0)**


	35. Chapter 35

Emily stands on the upper terrace of the manor looking down into the courtyard. Two elegant and graceful woman fly around in circles, diving patterns, hovering in midair, doing ariels, then shooting straight up into the air and diving straight down again stopping instantly inches above the ground. Well… one of them stopped inches above the ground. The other crashed down into it like a ton of beautiful winged bricks. The vampire winces upon the woman's impact.

"_Damn… that looked painful"_ Derek boomed loudly right behind Emily hoping to startle the woman. In truth she had heard and smelled him coming a mile away

"_It did… trust me"_ Emily had spent most of her mates flying lesson experiencing that exact pain. For some reason the blonde had conquered the takeoff, the evasive maneuvering and even the landings. It was just that sudden abrupt stopping thing she had yet to grasp and Emily had been subjected to every crash the woman had made. Good thing she doesn't bruise, and heals quickly. Too bad the same can't be said for Rossi's fountain.

"_Look Em… I just wanted again to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I was really just curious about-"_ Derek stopped abruptly as the brunette turned to face him quicker than his own vampire eyes could register. He was suddenly hit with a bit of fear, wishing he hadn't brought the subject up again.

Seeing the fear in his eyes Emily immediately went about consoling her best friend _"No, Derek I am the one who is sorry. I overreacted… majorly overreacted. I mean wings are awesome… and you have the mentality of a twelve year old human so how could I expect you not to be curious_" Seeing how the normal jibing that Derek is use to from his best friend eased the tension, Emily returned to leaning over the banister and watching the activities below. The muscular vampire took up the same position next to her.

"_Very funny princess- oh excuse me… perhaps I should say queen. I see your climb in monarchy didn't help your sense of humor."_ They both share a laugh and pause to enjoy the feelings of normalcy that hadn't existed since this whole thing begun. _"So why are you hiding up her Emily? Afraid to meet your girl's mom?"_ When Derek received no snide remark about being able to charm the pants off of any woman he turned to look at the silent vampire, who currently looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole. _"Do you mean to tell me, that the great Emily Prentiss… panty dropper extraordinaire… is nervous?"_ Still no answer _"Well I'll be damned, miss cool herself is freaking out….priceless"_

"_Shut up Morgan"_ taking another glance down into the courtyard Emily can't help but grin at the 'happy dance' her mate is currently engaging in. She then turns to lean her back against the banister and lets out a long breath before speaking again_. "This is so different Derek… I have always felt confident, strong, so sure of myself. And now… now I am terrified. I am technically stronger than ever and yet I fear that I may be too weak. And I am no way confident in what I am doing, rather I am good enough. Plus I'm fucking freaking out…. What if her mom doesn't like me?"_

If it wasn't for the absolute frantic look in his best friends eyes, Derek might have laughed at that last statement. But he could sense that his friend needed something aside from their normal silly banter… she needed the assurance from the other side of their relationship. The side were they were like sister and brother. _"This is different… it's the real thing. It's love and it is terrifying. You have more at stake; it's not just your ass, but your heart on the line. Your head is trying to figure out how to save our world while your heart is focusing on protecting your world. That woman is your world Emily, and the Prentiss I know is not only strong enough, but stubborn enough to defend both."_ The dark vampire looked his friend in the eyes _"She is important you Emily, that makes her important to me, to all of us. We aren't just a team but we are a family. We have your back, both of your backs"_

"_Thank you Morgan… that means a lot"_

"_Not a problem princess. Besides Penelope would kill me if anything happened to her 'queen of the damned' and 'sunshine goddess' I think she has found herself a new bestie in that mate of yours"_

Emily rolled her eyes at the latest monikers that the one and only Garcia hand bestowed upon the women _"Great… the last thing I need is Penelope and Jenniferrrrrrrr-…"_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_What in the fuck!"_

Ok Emily really, really has no idea how she has gotten here. Here miles and miles above the ground. So high that the terrace, and manor was nothing more than an ant in the distance below. One second she was talking to Derek and the next second she was soaring through the air and steadily climbing and climbing and…. falling. Yeap… now she was definitely falling. "_Seven hells!"_ Before the bond she had landed a pretty steep jump off of the top of a pretty tall building. But the height and speed at which she was falling was definitely anything but pretty. As the ant like spot quickly became more manor like in size, she closed her eyes and the only thought in Emily's mind was that this was going to hurt. The was going to fucking hurt… this was definitely going to without a doubt fucking hurt like a mother- umph _"Ok that didn't hurt at all"_

"_Not that I'm counting our anything but I think that brings the count up to me saving your ass twice now?" _

Emily opened her eyes to stare in none other than mischievous azure. Only after wrapping her brain around the fact that she hadn't plummeted to her possible death did she realize that she was cradled bridle style in Jennifer's arms as the blonde flew them upwards towards the heavens. The vampires relief was quickly replaced with the sudden realization that said blonde was indeed the cause of her impromptu trip to the skies then fall to the earth in the first place _"Seriously!? Was that seriously necessary"_

The Valkyrie didn't even bother trying to hide the amusement in her voice _"What? I was practicing my extraction and rescue techniques and I thought you would be my perfect practice damsel in distress."_

"_Well as thrilled as I am to be your test dummy… do you think I can get a little warning next time?"_

"_And miss out on that girly scream? Not to mention your hilarious inner monologue… not a chance babe"_ The Valkyrie laughed as she tightened her grip around the vampire and soared higher into the sky _"You aren't afraid of heights are you?"_

"_I think it's a little late to be asking that question babe_" Emily deadpanned as she circled her arms around the blonde's neck.

The Goddess stopped her ascent and began to hover high in the sky. Her wings flapping in a slow and silent motion that left the vampire mesmerized. The blonde was able to finally lock eyes with the brunettes and she leaned in closely. So closely that she could feel the vampire's breath on her lips _"Do you trust me?"_

"_I don't know if I should"_

"_But you do"_ It wasn't a question, but the vampire nodded and Jennifer leaned in to close the last millimeter of distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and lingering, and even if they hadn't have been miles above the city, it was the kind of kiss that would have sent them soaring.

Emily wasn't sure if it was the kiss or if they had started ascending, but she could have sworn that they had started to fly once again. When the kiss finally ended she realized that indeed they had begun to climb high into the sky… so high that if it hadn't of been a clear day they would be in the clouds. They moved in many of the patterns that the vampire had watched her lover practice in the courtyard. It seems that the blonde was more than excited to display her grasp of her new skills, and Emily could feel the elation coming off of her in waves. After a very impressive demonstration of her aerobatic acrobats, the Valkyrie took to showing off her speed. The women quickly realized the Valkyries flight speed was capable of reaching as high as Emily's running speed. This became evident as after less than a minute after circling the capitol they were looking down at the mountains of the Carolinas.

It seems as if the Valkyrie was a natural, she had adjusted to her wings and perfected her ability with the help of Freyja. As they headed back towards the manor they slowed their pace to enjoy the freedom and perfection in this moment. The freeing feeling of flying… the moment of tranquility and being able to forget the massive shit storm that waited for them below. The existence of just the two of them was absolutely perfect. Perfect, until somewhere over New Hampshire where they flew straight into a storm cloud.

So it turns out the blonde hadn't quite got the hang of everything yet. She still hadn't mastered the art of dealing with wet wings… which became blatantly obvious as the two women began to tumble uncontrollably towards the earth. Legs, arms, and wings tangled flipped and turned in the air as they sped towards an impending doom. Once again Emily was left with the thought that this is going to hurt; this is definitely going to fucking hurt. But instead of closing her eyes she focused them on the blonde. The vampire gripped her arms and legs around the falling angel, essentially encompassing the woman's limbs with her own so that she would stop flailing. She then managed to flip them in just enough time so that her back was towards the ground and the blonde was on top of her. Then she closed her eyes

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"_Emily? Baby?"_

"_That definitely fucking hurt like a mother fu_-" The vampires groan was cut off by lips frantically attacking hers. _"Well that makes me feel better"_

"_Shit I thought you were dead for a second"_ Jennifer lets out a sigh of relief as the collapses against the brunette

"_Are you sure we aren't dead?"_ Emily's question came out with so much confusion and honesty that it made the blonde sit up abruptly and look at her with a questioning eyebrow _"why are we in a grave if we are not dead?"_ the vampire questioned as she looked around at the nearly 6ft deep hole that they were in.

The Valkyrie chuckled and stood to her feet. _"It's not a grave…. It's a giant crater that your body made in the ground upon impact… I'm pretty sure the ground is hurting more than you are right now" _The blonde stuck out her hand in order to help pull Emily to her feet and then into her arms _"Thank you… I don't know if I could have taken that fall… I didn't know that you could survive and impact like that, let alone cushion me."_

"_I didn't know I could either… but I had to try. You don't have to thank me. I love you and will do everything in my power to protect you."_ Emily kissed the blonde lightly and wrapped her arms around the woman before jumping out of the crater with minimal effort. _"So uh… haven't quite gotten that whole water thing figured out yet I see. Isn't water supposed to like roll off of them our something?"_

"_I'm not a duck thank you very much. And it's not the water weighing me down that is really the problem_" the blonde huffed with a little bit of embarrassment in her voice

"_Well then what is it?"_

The Valkyrie flushed to a bright red as she looked to the ground and mumbled _"the rainclouds are ticklish"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said the rainclouds tickle my wings ok? And then I lose control and can't fly!"_

"_Oh I heard you, I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that we just reverse face planted into the ground because you are ticklish?"_ The blonde didn't respond but decided to do the mature thing and stick her tongue out at Emily while crossing her arms petulantly.

Seeing that now wasn't the time to further comment on the clearly embarrassed Valkyries little problem, Emily decides to change to topic to getting home instead _"Alright well I'm sure that is something we can work on you adjusting to, Tickle me Elmo"_ well she couldn't resist getting one jab in _"how about you fire up those bad boys and get us back to the manor"_

Jennifer turns her back and doesn't say a word

"_Aww, baby I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called you Tickle me Elmo. Don't be mad, please?"_

"_I'm not mad… it's just… I don't think…. I'm having a bit of performance anxiety right now."_

Thoroughly confused at first it takes Emily a long eight seconds to figure out what in the worlds the blonde was taking about. Then suddenly it clicked _"Oh… so you can't get it up right now?"_

The Valkyrie turned back around to glare at the vampire _"In a matter of speaking, yes. I can't get my wings to pop out right now. This whole fall was a bit disturbing. It can happen to anybody"_

Seeing that her mate was now the color of a ripe tomato Emily decides not to press the topic any further. _"That's fine babe… How about we just run back to the manor and this time I will carry you"_

Jennifer nods reluctantly but happily at the same time

"_Ok great let's get out of here. Um... do you happen to know where here is_? Emily asks suddenly aware that she had no idea where they had landed. No sooner had she started looking for clues based off of her surroundings, Emily hears a familiar whooshing sound.

In the distance a white figure flies towards them before dropping out the ground… It was Shadowmire with a note tide around his neck. Jennifer reached up to stroke through his mane as Emily grabs the note handing around his neck and reads it out loud.

I thought that you ladies might need a ride back to the manor…. Nice crater by the way _Rossi

Fucking Seer… are the thoughts going through both women's heads right now.


End file.
